HEREDEROS DE UN AMOR
by Miya Yagami
Summary: Una profecía llevara a Iori y Athena a casarse ¿Se volvera a repetir la misma historia?
1. Chapter 1

**HEREDEROS DE UN AMOR**

Capitulo I

"La fuerza del destino"

Estaba cansado de entrenar, atender asuntos de la familia, necesitaba un descanzo y que mejor que caminar por la villa, el joven de cabello largo y negro lo llebaba bien peinado hacia atras atado con una cinta, habia escuchado a los ninjas decir que habria una fiesta ahí y era mejor que ir a la mansión Kusanagi y presentar sus mas "sinceras" felicitaciones al nuevo lider del Clan por su casamiento con la señorita Jun Kushinada, no entendia como Ken Kusanagi acepto casarse sin siquiera conocer a la mujer, sabia que tradicionalmente ella fue destinada desde pequeña a casarse con el futuro lider del Clan y por obligación habia que aceptarlo, en cambio Fudo no, el buscaba algo distino, no iba a casarse por obligación ni por interés que fortalezca al Clan, el buscaba algo mas estraordinario que eso, buscaba eso que las parejas enamoradas llamaban amor.

A pesar del frio el lugar estaba repleta de personas, el lugar estaba iluninado con lámparas de velas iluminando todo el lugar, algunos bailaban al ritmo de unos tambores que se escuchaba, otros caminaban felizmente viendo los puestos de artesanias, venta de ropas, accesorios que ofrecian, tambien habia luces.

Vio como la familia del emperador Kõmei bajaba del carruaje, su esposa y sus dos hijos gemelos cuando la ve bajar tambien.

Esa mujer morena de ojos verdes vestía de blanco, con su cabello suelto y su rostro limpio. Lleva un vestido tan liviano que se sorprende que no esté tiritiando de frio y que le obliga a alzar su mirada hacia su rostro, para no fijarse en la tela que se ajusta a sus caderas y su abundante pecho, formas que normalmente quedan resguardadas de su mirada curiosa bajo su ropa.

Sus ojos brillan, recordándole el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie de un lago. Se ve hermosa, y ese pensamiento lo golpea de forma tan inesperada que le hace tambalear. Mientras el emperador y su esposa veian algunas artesanias de un puesto dejandola sola con los gemelos no dudo en ir a presentarse y conocerla.

— Buenas noches, soy..

—Fudo Yasakani -termino diciendo la chica inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—¿Como sabes quien soy?

—Tu familia es muy conocida en todo Japón, además tu eres uno de los guerreros que sellaron a Orochi, son unos heroes. -explico la chica con una sonrisa, le agrado saber que también lo concideraba un heroe, despues de que todos hablaban que fue Ken el único héroe.

—Nunca la he visto en el pueblo.

—Vengo de Kioto, vine a pasar una temporada con mi hermano y su familia.

—¿Es hermana del emperador Kõmei?

—Asi es. -contesto perdiendose en esos ojos azules del joven Yasakani sintiendo algo extraño y bello en su interior cuando el carraspeo de alguien la saco de su trance.

—Señor Yasakani, veo que conocio a mi hermana Natsuki Asamiya. -hablo el emperador apareciendo con su esposa, una mujer bella de ojos y color lila, el vestia un Kimono que es como una bata larga que llega hasta los tobillos, que hace sentirse cómodo, se sostiene en la cintura por un listón grueso que por la parte de atrás se hace nudo haciendo una especie de moño de color oscuro y su esposa igual aunque mas femenino de un color rojo.

—Emperador, un honor verlo en este lugar. -saludo el Yasakani haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Mi esposa insistio en conocer el lugar.

—Señora Athena, veo que los años no pasan para usted. -dijo algo extrañado, a pesar del tiempo, la esposa del emperador seguia siendo igual desde que se caso, en cambio su esposo ya era un hombre de edad, ella se incomodo un poco por el comentario.

—Gracias. -murmuro ella cubriendose con su gran abanico.

Los niños corrian de un lado a otro rodeaban al joven Yasakani, eran totalmente identicos, tenian el cabello y color de ojos de su madre. En un momento uno de ellos salto en su espalda sacandole la cinta que sujetaba su cabello.

—Niños comportencen. -les indico Natsuki aunque no hacian caso, riendo se fueron a un puesto a comprar dulces. —Lo siento, son unos traviesos.

El emperador miro con enojo a su esposa por la verguenza para luego suspirar cansado.

—Esos niños necesitan disiplina Athena, ya deja de malcriarlos. -le dijo a su esposa con autoridad quien lo miro tambien molesta.

—Son tus hijos tambien querido.

—No se preocupen, son solo niños. -contesto Fudo con una sonrisa. —Me gustaria invitarlos a almorzar mañana en mi mansión, ya que solo nos vemos en ocasiones especiales, si lo desean.

—No lo se señor Yasakani, creo que en otra ocasion con gusto, tenemos.. -decia el emperador.

El joven no escuchaba lo que le decia pero miro por un momento a Natsuki quien de inmediato se sonrojo, Athena se percato de ello y de inmediato contesto.

—Claro que aceptamos su invitación. -miro picaramente a Natsuki quien la miro agradecida.

—Esposa mia sabe que tenemos la visita del emperador chino y sus acompañantes. -le recordo.

—Ellos vendran por la tarde querido, podemos hacer ambas cosas. -le dijo amablemente Athena con una sonrisa que el emperador no podia negarse, amaba mucho a esa mujer, la habia conocido cuando solo era un joven general del ejercito, en una de sus guerras la encontro, era una cautiva del enemigo, estaba en deprorables condiciones, sucia y desarreglada, asi fue como la conoció y se enamoro no solo de su belleza sino de su bondad, asi fue como tomo su mano y la hizo su esposa, todo fue antes de ser el sucesor de su padre.

—Esta bien, iremos mañana a su mansión señor Yasakani.

Pasaron dos años, el emperador ya habia aceptado entregar la mano de su hermana al joven Yasakani comprometiendola en matrimonio, no podia estar mas feliz, desde que habia comenzado a frecuentarla decidió que fuera su compañera de vida, su amada esposa. Y asi fue que se realizo la ceremonia en la mansión Yasakani, todo el pueblo estaba invitados a celebrar la unión de aquella pareja, muchas familias de alto rango tambien estaban ahi.

—Vaya al fin se casaron. -dijo la sacerdotiza Mei Yata, una joven vestida un Kimono rosa tradicional y tenia su cabello castaño bien atado en una cola de caballo y solo un mechon caia hacia su rostro, estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Kusanagi, un joven tambien castaño de ojos marrones, tambien vestia igual pero mas masculino de un color oscuro, lucia su cabello corto a un estilo samurai ambos veian a la feliz pareja tomados de las manos.

—Sabes muy bien que yo deberia estar en su lugar. -murmuro Ken algo triste.

—Tu destino era casarte con Kushinada, tu la salvaste de ser sacrificada a Orochi. -le recordo ella. —Además tienes una linda familia ahora. -vio de lejos a un pequeño bebe en brazos de Jun junto con los padres de Ken.

—No me arrepiento de haber tenido a mi hijo, pero si al no revelarme a mi familia cuando se reusaron a que pidiera la mano de Natsuki cuando eramos amigos. -contesto siendo honesto con Mei.

—Eras solo un joven de 18 años Ken, ella aún no estaba lista para casarse. -le contesto pasando una mano sobre su hombro como consuelo.

—Yo la amaba Mei. -susurro volviendo a ver a la recien casada quien saludaba a algunos invitados, en un momento lo miro bajando un poco la vista con pena.

Después del casamiento habian pasado seis meses, Fudo se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, la vista que tenia al frente era insuperable. Un mar de nubes y un cielo estrellado adornaba la hermosa noche. Natsuki se encontraba de pie con una bata roja cubriendo su cuerpo de la suave brisa nocturna, Fudo apago las velas que alumbraban levemente, la silueta de su esposa quedo iluminada por los rayos de la luna, se veía hermosa, especialmente por la hermosa pancita que resaltaba en su figura. Fudo la abrasó por la espalda hundiendo su cara en su cuello, con su mano deslizo un poco la bata dejando al descubierta la piel blanca y beso su hombro comenzando una cadena de besos por su cuello, miro la delicada cadena de oro blanco y ese dije de rubi.

— Te amo. -dijo al llegar a su oído, ella sonrió, unió sus manos con las de él que estaban sobre su vientre abultado.

Fudo acaricio el lugar donde su hijo crecía, ella de pronto sintió calor en su piel, donde su esposo tenia sus manos, y entonces el bebe se movió dentro de ella.

— ¿Lo sentiste? -pregunto Natsuki con emoción.

— Si - respondió Fudo sonriendo, la felicidad que sentía no cabia dentro de el.

Ambos disfrutaban de la experiencia mas hermosa que es ser futuros padres, se miraron felices y se besaron con pasión llenando ese profundo amor que sentian.

Alguien los observaba de lejos detras de un árbol.

—¿Princesa?

En ese momento pego un salto mirando a la joven que la habia sorprendido.

—Ah por nuestro dios Helene, me asustaste. -contesto tomandose del pecho.

—¿Que hacia?

—Solo veia a la pareja. -contesto indicando el balcón. —Me gusta ver el amor que tienen Natsuki y Fudo, parece algo fuera de lo común, algo mágico.

—Hay que ser precabidas para que ningun humano nos viera o se darian cuenta que no somos como ellos. -le aconaejo mirando su atuendo que usaba en el otro mundo fantastico, era una especie de bikini roja y sandalias bien acordonada sobre sus piernas.

—Lo se. -susurro.

—Sabe que tiene poco tiempo en este mundo, hay que volver al castillo de la Victoria...

—¡Lo se! -exclamo algo molesta, Helene solo bajo su mirada, Athena se sintío mal por haberle hablado asi, su mas fiel amiga no tenia la culpa. —Lo siento, pasa que me duele abandonar a mis hijos, mi esposo.. todo lo que amo.

—En verdad la entiendo Princesa, pero debe saber que ya el pueblo habla de usted, que no envegece a pesar de los años por mas maquillaje que use sigue siendo joven. -le informo a lo que Athena suspiro cansada.

—Es mi inmortalidad por ser una diosa, fue un riesgo que decidí correr, ahora debo irme antes de ser descubierta.

Mientras tanto un hombre robusto se acercaba al dios del tiempo, quien sentado en un sillón negro frente a una gran hogar veia como los troncos eran consumidos por el fuego la unica iluminación en esa oscuridad.

—Señor Saiki, tenemos una información que puede ser importante. -hablo con una voz casi robotica e intimidante.

—¿A si? ¿Cuál? -cuestiono desinteresado volteando a verlo.

—La esposa del Señor Fudo Yasakani fue muy amiga del Señor Ken Kusanagi al límite de querer romper su compromiso con Jun Kushinada.

—¿Que tan seguro estas de eso?

—Tengo a un espía entre los ninjas del Clan Kusanagi, escucho hablar a uno de los señores de lo sucedido años atrás.

—Travis, espero que no te equiboques o lo lamentaras. -amenazo su amo. —Sabes que hace mucho tiempo el gran Orochi quiere vengarse de los Clanes que lo sellaron.

Travis se atemorizo, sabia lo sadico que podria llegar a ser su amo.

—Estoy seguro que no miente Señor Saiki, puede estar seguro.

—Esta bien, te creo. -se levanto y fue hacia una mesa y se sirvio un poco de vino en una copa. —No puedo atacar a esos humanos si estan aliados, tenemos que despertar a Orochi a su debido tiempo. -tomo un sorvo de vino. —Quiero que abras bien tus orejas y hagas lo que te voy a decir, tengo un plan para enemistar a los Clanes y empezar una guerra entre ellos pero necesito la ayuda de ese espía que tienes en la mansión Kusanagi.

Al otro dia de mañana el joven Ken estaba sentado en el cesped cerca de un manantial, miro nuevamente el papel que le habia dado una de los sirvientes Yasakani discretamente.

_"Te espero en el manatial a las diez. N" _

Apenas vio que alguien encapuchado se acercaba se levanto de inmediato con desconfianza pero cambio cuando vio que el sujeto tiro su capucha hacia atrás viendo a la persona que menos esperaba.

—¿Natsuki?

Se veia tan natural como la conoció.

—Hola Ken.

Saber que era ella, hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo un intenso dolor se situó en su pecho al recordar cuando el dejo de ser su amigo, cuando se despidió de ella en el mismo lugar que estan ahora años atras, en el mismo manantial.

_Ella bajo su cabeza al escuchar al Kusanagi que su deber era casarse con Jun, que lo disculpara pero que sus padres lo obligaban. _

—_O sea que ya no nos volveremos a vernos. -dedujo ella con una tristeza._

—_No.. ya no podemos ser amigos. -concluyo el sintiendose un idiota al decirle que toda esa amistad y supuesto amor habia terminado._

_Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la cara de la chica._

—_Entonces mentiste cuando dijiste que pedirias mi mano, que me amabas y deseabas estar a mi lado siempre. -hablo dolida y su voz debil la traicionaba. _

_Se dio vuelta no queria que ella lo viera sufrir tambien, debia ser fuerte, su casamiento con Kushinada fortaleceria a su familia._

—_Mis padres me comprometieron con Jun cuando era niño, no puedo reusarme a casarme con ella, en verdad lo lamento Nat.._

—_Ya dejate de escusas Ken. -lo interrumpió. __—__Olvida que existo si quiera, no me busques. -le advirtió echandose a correr. _

Ken vio como la joven se encorvaba un poco y cierta expresión de dolor en su rostro, comprendió que le debía una disculpa.

— Perdón… - hablo el Kusanagi llamando la atención de la chica.

—No tienes que disculparte Ken, yo soy la que te debe una explicación. -contesto sujetándose uno de sus brazos. —debi haberte dicho que me casaria con Fudo...

—Espera Nat, no tienes porque explicarme nada.-la detuvo el, la chica lo miro confundida. —Yo debi haber luchado por ti, fui en verdad un tonto en dejarte ir.

El no se atrevio a mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso ya no importa Ken. -susurro ella. —Eramos tan solo unos niños, que no sabian que era realmente el amor.

Ken volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ella ya no era la misma, ya no lo miraba con esos ojos brillantes lleno de ilusión.

—Ambos cambiamos Nat, seguimos nuestro camino pero aun asi no te he olvidado, siempre seras parte de mi. -confesó a lo que sorprendio a la chica sintiendose culpable.

—Yo.. en verdad no se que decirte...

—Tranquila Nat, estare bien. -contesto fingiendo una sonrisa como si tratara de transmitirle paz. —Amo a mi hijo, jamás fui tan feliz hasta el dia que lo tube en mis brazos y veo que tu también seras mamá.

Ella se tomo del vientre, era tan notorio su embarazo que ni su túnica la cubria, sonrió dichosa.

—Asi es Ken, estoy tan contenta con este niño, el va a cambiar mi vida. -se saco una cadena de oro blanco con un rubí como dije con forma de estrella, se acerco a el colocandolo en su cuello.—Deseo que lo conserves y lo uses como muestra de la amistad que tubimos y quiero verte feliz.

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba el espia viendo toda la escena.

Habian pasado mas de quince minutos que el Kusanagi salío galopando en su caballo, ella se quedo sola viendo la belleza del manantial, cuando escucho a alguien acercarse a ella, se dio vuelta y vio a ese hombre, tenia su cabello de un color bronce al igual que sus ojos, por su apariencia era francés.

—¿Quien es usted? -exigió saber sumamente asustada, jamás lo habia visto y por lo que veia no tenia buenas intenciones.

—Mi nombre es Travis Fave y lamento tener que hacer esto. -dijo al tiempo de sacar una daga y un grito se escucho por todo el bosque.

Fudo fue hacia la habitación donde domia con su esposa y se extraño al no verla, se suponia que para medio dia estaria en la mansión, ella a la mañana habia salido al pueblo a hacer unas compras pero aún no habia vuelto. Fue hacia la sala donde vio a su hermana caminaba con un libro hacia el jardin, era una joven de 19 años de edad, de cabello negro y ondulado de ojos carmeci.

—Lin ¿Haz visto a mi esposa? -le pregunto su hermano mayor a lo que la joven se asombro.

—No, que no esta casada contigo. -bromeo ella. — Es algo que tu deberias saber.

—¿Que sucede? -pregunto su tio Hiro apareciendo, era un hombre robusto de cabello rojo y ojos azules, vío la cara preocupada de su sobrino.

—Busco a Natsuki, ella salió al pueblo esta mañana y no ha vuelto. -solo dijo Fudo.

—Manda a las ninjas a buscarla. -le aconsejo, Fudo asintió, sabia que algo malo habia sucedido.

Un ninja de su Clan entro a la casa y todos se lo quedaron viendo, se veia cansado y transpirado como si hubiera corrido apurado.

—Señor Yasakani. -logro decir tragando saliva, volviendo a retomar su respiración normal, eso preocupo aún mas a Fudo. —Encontraron a su esposa muerta a las orillas del manantial que esta en los terrenos de los Kusanagi.

Los ojos de Fudo y de los demás miembros de la familia quedaron atonitos, no esperaban esa información, Fudo salío corriendo de la mansión hasta las caballerizas y busco su caballo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Fudo!

Escuchaba los gritos de su tio pero a el no le importo, salió montado a su caballo a todo trote a las afueras de los terrenos de la mansión.

Mientras galopeaba con su caballo sin detenerse por un segundo tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, queria creer que era una mentira lo que dijo ese ninja, ella no podia estar muerta. Sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente como un proyector que mostrara cada uno de los momentos que había estado con Natsuki.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio en esa fiesta en el pueblo, como hubiera deseado que todo terminara ahí.

Recordó el claro y su primer beso, aquella suavidad que solo poseían sus labios, sus expresivos y grandes ojos color esmeralda.

Fudo detuvo su marcha justo llegando al manantial, parecía mentira pero el dolor de los recuerdos le quemaba, fue ahi cuando la vio tirada en el suelo rodeada de personas quienes se apartaron cuando el Yasakani se acerco al cuerpo.

Callo de rodias al suelo el dolor lo atravesó por completo, sintió como toda su vida se iba sin nada que hacer, no le importo que esas personas lo vieran sufrir.

—¡NO! -grito lleno de frustración al ver a la persona a la que amaba sin vida, ya no respiraba, estaba totalmente pálida, toco su vientre, habia sangre.—No mis bebes NOOOO ¡¿Porqué?! La vida es tan injusta.

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

...·:·:·:·:·…

_Asi imagine que seria el comienzo de esta historia, espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Capitulo II "El pacto" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

_"El pacto"_

Lin vio a su hermano entrar a la mansión con su esposa en sus brazos, se tapo los labios con sus dedos al ver que era cierto, que estaba muerta, el rostro de su hermano era dolor absoluto, sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Hermano, lo lamemento mucho. -murmuro triste viendo como su hermano solo la ignoro subiendo las escaleras, era como si el tambien se hubiera ido.

Fudo fue a su habitación dejando a su esposa sobre la cama, la observo detenidamente, era como si durmiera o eso deseó.

—Juro que vengare tu muerte Natsuki, el que te hizo esto morira.

Llego la tarde cuando Fudo reunió a todos sus hombres en la sala.

—Quiero a ese maldito aquí, el que asesino a Natsuki debe pagar...

—¡Fudo! -lo llamo su tio entrando con un ninja que no era de su Clan, lo empujo quedando delante del lider Yasakani. —Este es uno de los hombres de los Kusanagi, dice que fue testigo de lo que sucedio con tu esposa.

Al escuchar eso Fudo lo tomo de la ropa con ambas manos mirandolo fijamente.

—¿Que tienes que decirme? -le cuestiono intimidandolo.

—¡Fue Ken Kusanagi! ¡El asesino a su esposa! -hablo rapidamente tragando saliva, le temia. Fudo lo soltó lentamente no creía en el sujeto.

—¡Mientes! ¿Porque Ken mataria a mi esposa?

—El la queria también, escuche lo que hablaron cerca del manantial. -contesto, si decia lo contrarioTravis seria quien lo mataria. —El le pedia ser su amante ella se reuzo, dijo que estaba embarazada y que lo amaba a usted, eso lo enfureció y la apuñalo con esta daga. -le entrego el arma, el lider Yasakani la tomo y la miro detenidamente, la daga era larga y puntiaguda.

—¿Porqué deberia de creerte? -cuestionó Fudo incredulo.

—Señor, su esposa me mando llevar un recado al Señor Ken. -hablo uno de los ninjas de su Clan dando un paso adelante. —Se notaba nerviosa.

—Es por eso que encontraron su cuerpo en los territorios de la familia Kusanagi. -hablo tambien su tio pasando una mano por su cabello. —Sobrino, cuando Ken tenia 18 años estuvo a punto de romper su casamiento con Kushinada por Natsuki, ellos fueron muy amigos.

Esa confesión lo sego por completo, no habia duda, fue el.

—Ella nunca me lo dijo. ¡Maldito Kusanagi! ¡Voy a matarlo! -grito furioso queriendo marcharse pero su tio se lo impidió.

—¡Espera Fudo! ¡Sabes que no puedes enfrentarlo! El poder de los Kusanagi va mas allá del nuestro. -le recordó, Fudo gruño, sabia que tenia razón, la rabia lo consumió, se imaginaba a Ken matando a Natsuki, eso lo enloqueció, la ira y el dolor lo habian cegado por completo.

—¡Sueltame! ¡Hare algo mejor!

Hiro miro a su sobrino sin entender.

—Todos ustedes, vengan conmigo. -les indico Fudo a sus ninjas.

Ya casi anochecia cuando Mei hacia sus oraciones en el templo, arrodillada frente a un altar cuando escucho unos gritos afuera, provenian del jardín, salío de inmediato y lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

Ninjas del Clan Yasakani tenian cautibas a sus sacerdotizas y monjes acorralandolos con sus sables, todos ellos encabezados por su lider, su vestimenta estaba cubierta de sangre.

—Fudo ¿Que haces? -cuestino la lider Yata sin entender su actitud.

—Mataron a mi esposa. -hablo como si nada, ya no habia dolor, solo odio. Mei bajo su mirada triste, sabia lo mucho que la amaba.

—En verdad siento tu perdida.

—No necesito tu lástima, solo la caverna donde tienes a Orochi. -dio un paso hacia el templo pero ella se lo impidió.

—¿Para que quieres entrar a ese lugar? -exigió saber.

—Voy hacer un pacto con ese dios. -reveló a lo que la chica nego con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no puedo dejarte entrar y mucho menos con esas intenciones. -le aseguro seria.

—Hazte aun lado Mei. -la empujo aun costado entrando.

—¿Que te pasa Yasakani? ¡¿Acaso ya no tienes respeto?! -le gritaba mientras lo seguia. —¡Es un templo sagrado!

—¡No me interesa! -rugió el.

—¿Que hiciste con mis hombres? ¿Dónde estan?

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -le cuestiono con una sonrisa sádica jámas vista, siempre fue amable con ella la muerte de Natsuki lo habia cambiado.

De pronto ninjas del Clan Yasakani aparecieron y atraparon a Mei mientras Fudo entraba en la caverna, cerro la puerta con fuerza. El sello de Orochi estaba en un altar, podia sentir la presencia de ese dios en ese lugar frio. Escuchaba los gritos de Mei_ "¡No lo hagas! ¡Vuelve!" _

_"Yasakani" _

Escucho ecos en su mente como ese dios lo llamaba.

_Se porque haz venido... lo se todo. _

Fudo apreto sus manos, odiaba tener que pedir ayuda a ese maldito espiritu.

—Quiero hacer un pacto contigo Orochi, quiero mas poder para poder enfrentarme a Ken Kusanagi y vengar la muerte de mi esposa.

_Puedo aumentar tu poder.. pero todo tiene un preció Yasakani. _

Fudo rió con ironia, sabia que ese dios no accederia tan facilmente.

—¿Cuál es el truco Orochi?

_Debes saber que este pacto de sangre solo podrá ser roto cuando tu o tu desendencia acabé con la vida del lider del Clan Kusanagi de quien quieres vengarte. _

—No sera por mucho tiempo, mataré a ese infeliz. -dijo con resentimiento.

_Pero de lo contrario tu familia y tu descendecia sera quienes paguen las consecuencias, caera una maldición sobre todos ellos._

_Como efecto secundario, sus llamas se volverán púrpura._

_Cada heredero morira joven._

_Cada madre morira al dar a luz._

_Y sufriran adicionalmente denominado "Disturbio de sangre" _

—¿Disturbio de sangre? -dudó sin comprender, las consecuencias de su fracaso eran muchas ¿Y si no logra vencer a Ken?

_Entraras a un estado donde no tendrás control sobre ti mismo convirtiendote en un monstruo. _

—Yo... no lo se.

_Fuiste tu quien ha venido Yasakani, si quieres aumentar tus poderes ese el trato o vuelve a tu vida normal sabiendo que el asesino de tu esposa disfruta de una vida dichosa junto a esposa e hijo, en cambio tu lo haz perdido todo..._

Fudo apreto sus mandibulas, era cierto, ese maldito disfrutaria su vida con su familia mientras que a el le habia arrebatado la felicidad al lado de Natsuki y su futuro hijo, ese hijo que no llego a conocer, no importaba las consecuencias, iba a vengar la muerte de su esposa e hijo a comode lugar.

—Acepto.

_Inclinate ante mi y derramar tu propia sangre._

Fudo se hincó ante el altar saco una daga que tenia guardado en su ropa, la misma con la que asesinaron a Natsuki, la apreto en su mano y sin miedo se hizo un corte en su brazo izquierdo e hizo lo mismo con el derecho, la sangre recorria su brazo hasta sus manos caian como gotas sobre el suelo seco.

Mei habia derrotado a golpes a esos ninjas que la sujetaban cuando escucho gritos de Fudo dentro de la caverna, gritos tan desgarradores que quien los oyera pensaría que pudieran estar matando a una persona.

Rapidamente entro al lugar y se horrorizo al verlo, sus ojos estaban encendidos como brazas de carbon, sus manos parecian garras y un hilo de sangre salia de sus labios que se formaron en una sonrisa macabra.

—¿Que hiciste? -susurro con los ojos lagrimosos, ya no era el hombre honesto que conoció, parecia un monstruo salido del mismo infierno.

Ya era de noche, la familia Kusanagi estaban sentados en la mesa como de costumbre para cenar cuando escucharon choques de sables como si una guerra hubiera comenzado afuera en el jardín. Ken fue el primero en levantarse.

—Quedensen aquí, no salgan hasta que yo les diga.. -ordenó el lider Kusanagi saliendo de la mansión.

Cuando salió vio a sus ninjas peleando con otros ninjas que llevaban en su espalda el logo de la media luna. Ken miro a Fudo en la oscuridad quien tenia su ropa con manchas de sangre.

—Yasakani ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! -le gritó con enojo.

Fudo comenzo a reir a carcajadas como si fuera un lunatico, los ninjas de ambos clanes pararon la pelea para ver el comportamiento extraño del lider Yasakani quien termino suspirando pasando una mano por su cabello negro hacia atrás. Ken aún esperaba una respuesta.

—¡Contesta!

—¡¿Y aún preguntas?! ¡Vengando la muerte de Natsuki!

El dolor que Fudo sentía se reflejo en el rostro Ken.

—¿Nat esta muerta?

—¿Nat? ¿Asi llamabas a mi esposa? ¡Maldito pervertido!

—¡Ella no puede estar muerta! Acabo de hablar con ella esta mañana.

—La encontraron cerca del manantial, la apuñalaron, la asesinaron a sangre fria a ella y a mi hijo.

En ese momento su familia salió afuera para ver lo que sucedia.

—¡Ken! -grito Jun con un bebe en brazos. Tambien estaban sus padres preocupados.

—¿Que sucede hijo? -hablo su madre.

—¡No se acerquen! -grito Ken.

—¡Asesino! -exclamó Fudo con sumo coraje.

—¡Yo no fui! Seria incapaz de hacerle daño yo.. -se cayó de repente, iba a decir que también la amaba pero no era prudente.

—No lo niegues, uno de tus hombres te vio matandola.

—¿Dónde esta? ¡Traé al que me difamó!

—¿Porque lo hiciste? Eh ¡Porque no quizo ser tu amante! -le aseguro, Ken abrió aun mas sus ojos. Fudo se acerco a el frente a frente tomo la cadena con el dije de rubi arrancandosela del cuello mientras lo observaba con resentimiento. —¿Vas a seguir negandolo?

Ken lo miro con odio, le habia quitado la única cosa que le habia regalado ella, que iba a poder recordarla.

—Ya no tratare de convencerte. -le respondió el Kusanagi. Ambos se miraron desafiantes y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que veian los ninjas y la familia Kusanagi, era a ambos lideres darse de puñetazos y patadas, Jun entro adentro con el niño ya que comenzo a llorar, se encontraba muy tensa para poder atenderlo, la madre de Ken tomo al niño viendo el estado de su nuera.

—Descuida, Ken estara bien. -le aseguro con una sonrisa, la chica no entendia como podia estar tan tranquila.

Jun salió afuera y vio con sorpresa que su esposo tenia la ventaja, le habia dado su merecido a Fudo. Las llamas carmecí brotaban de las manos de Ken al máximo.

—Vete de mis tierras Yasakani. -le dijo desaciendo sus llamas, Fudo solo volvió a sonreir con ironiá.

—¿Crees que haz ganado?

Ken observo que su rival estaba cambiando, no parecia el mismo, sus ojos azules eran de un color rojo, sus manos como las uñas crecian como garras, como si no perteneciera a este mundo.

—pero ¿Que rayos eres?

—¡Ten cuidado Ken! -eclamó Mei llegando. —Fudo hizo un pacto con Orochi.

—¡¿Que dices Yata?! -grito Ken al ver como el Yasakani encendia sus llamas purpuras elevandolas. —¡Idiota!

—¡Cierra la boca Ken! -le contesto Fudo.

— ¡Ya basta!... por favor. – pedía Mei aturdida. —¡Juntos sellamos a Orochi! Los tres somos una hermandad.

—¿Hermandad? -escupió la palabra Fudo. —El no tiene eso ni siquiera tiene honor.

—¡¿Tu que sabes de mi?!

—¡Estoy arto de vivir en tu sombra! Siempre querer sacar el mejor provecho en las negociaciones ademas.. ¡Me lo haz quitado todo! ¡Ya no volvere a ver a Natsuki! ¡Ya no podre conocer a mi hijo! ¡Todo por tu maldita culpa! -Fudo sin mas que reclamar corrió hacia el quien espero hasta el ultimo segundo para inmobilizarlo y querer golpearlo pero Fudo lo esquivo fácilmente evadiéndolo hacia atrás del Kusanagi y golpeo con fuerza su espalda, Ken tropezo recuperando su equilibrio y al momento se dio vuelta y le dio una patada a las costillas de Fudo, el joven grito del dolor enfureciéndolo aun mas, Fudo esperaba que el cayera adolorido y no espero que Ken le asentara un golpe sobre su pecho que casi lo dejo sin aire, Ken aprovecho y siguió golpeándolo esta vez encendiendo sus flamas carmecí haciéndolo estallar por un momento, Fudo cayo al suelo y lo miro con odio, hecho furia se abalanzo contra Ken y con sus garras lastimo el costado de su cuerpo, el ataque fue suficiente para abrir una herida y estaba sangrando, Ken cerro sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable.

Jun gritaba el nombre de su esposo llorando desconsoladamente, corrió hasta el quien cayo al suelo, temia por su vida.

—Fudo, te lo imploro, deja a Ken con su familia, ve a casa. -suplicaba la sacerdotiza tomandose de la cabeza mientras escuchaba como Ken gemia adolorido.

—Siempre defendiendolo Mei, siempre apoyandolo en todo ¡Desde niños! -volvia a reclamar Fudo, estaba fuera de control.

— Ya se ha derramado mucha sangre el dia de hoy. -volvió a decir llorando.

Ken en un momento se desvaneció, perdía mucha sangre.

—¡Asesino a mi hijo! -grito el padre de Ken hecho furia.—¡Atrapenlo! ¡No lo dejen con vida!

Ninjas del Clan Kusanagi iban a atacarlo cuando sus propios ninjas del Clan de la luna lo defendieron comenzando una batalla, Fudo aprobecho y hullo del lugar hacia el bosque. Corrió lo mas que pudo estaba agotado despues de la pelea, la oscuridad ayuda a que no lo encuentren facilmente, un dolor punzante hizo que se detuviera de repente, tomandose del estómago, vio con dolor que era su propia sangre la que filtraba, el maldito de Ken lo habia quemado mas de lo que esperaba, se recosto sobre un árbol arrugando todo su rostro, el dolor era inaguantable.

Sus parpados le pesaban, sus recuerdos de todo lo sucedido el dia de hoy pasaban rapidamente por su mente, visualizo o imagino a una mujer con poca ropa de color rojo que la cubria lo menos posible, su cuerpo era perfecto como si fuera una obra de arte, esa mujer hermosa parecia salida de un cuento fantástico.

—Voy ayudarte. -dijo la mujer con una suave y delicada voz.

Lo que sintió a continuación fue un poder extraño con esferas que curaba su herida, sus golpes devolviendole sus energias, hasta renovaba su vestimenta, era como si nunca hubiera peleado con nadie. Cuando estuvo totalmente lúcido tardo en contestar, ella estaba sentada a su lado y lo miraba con desepción.

—Pero si usted es... es...

—La esposa del emperador Kõmei. -prosigió ella.

—¿Señora Athena? - alarmado levantandose de golpe, no entendia nada en lo absoluto.

—Tranquilo Fudo, si soy yo pero como ves no pertenezco a este mundo, es por eso que tuve que irme. -le explico levantandose también.

—¿Abandonaste a tu familia? ¿A tus hijos? -le cuestiono con enojo.

—Soy una diosa inmortal Fudo, no envegesco, tu mismo te diste cuenta. -le recordó. —No quiero ver a mis hijos envegecer y morir luego.

—¿Eres una diosa? ¿El emperador lo sabe?

—No, nunca se dije. Fue mi secreto todo estos años. -confesó triste. —Yo visite este lugar mucho antes que tu nacieras, siempre lo hice.. un dia vi a Kõmei y me enamore de el, solo quise vivir mi propia historia de amor.

—Si pero son solo unos niños ¿Cómo puedes dejarlos? -volvió a cuestionarla.

—Nada comparado a lo que tu hiciste ¿Cómo pudiste condenar a toda tu familia por una absurda venganza? -hablo molesta.

—¿Absurda venganza? ¡Mataron a Natsuki! ... espera ¿Cómo sabes..?

—Leí tu mente y vi tus recuerdos.

Fudo se sorprendió, ella sabia demaciado, tenia poderes imaginable.

—Ken esta muerto, ya descise el pacto. -respondió seguro.

—El no murió. -respondió ella a lo que Fudo nego con la cabeza. —¿Y sabes como lo se? Porque aún siento el poder de Orochi en tu interior.

Ken apreto sus dientes haciendo aparecer una llama, aún era purpura.

—¡No! -exclamó defraudado de si mismo. —¡Tengo que acabarlo! -estaba a punto de irse pero ella se transporto al frente de el, aun le sorprendian esos poderes.

—Si vas te mataran, la mansión esta rodeada de ninjas y parientes Kusanagi también custodian el lugar. Esta vez no sera fácil.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Soy psíquica.

—Tengo que hacer algo para poder deshacer esta maldición. ¡Por favor! ¡Ayudame! -le suplico, ella suspiró resignada.

—Un pacto de sangre es dificil de deshacer, Orochi se aprovecho de tu dolor y deseos de venganza.

—¿Conoces a Orochi?

—Digamos que trato de evitarlo... pero hay algo que puedo hacer.

—¿Qué?

—Leer el futuro. -sonrió a lo que el la miro incrédulo.

—¿Eres bruja?

—Es algo parecido. -ella cerro sus ojos, mientras que el la miraba sorprendido, Athena vio imágenes, escenas dónde veía a una hermosa joven parecida a ella, abrió un poco su boca al saber que se trataba de su descendiente, luego a un joven pelirrojo que mostraba su logo una media luna, era el escudo de armas del Clan Yasakani, ambos juntos con un bebé, abrió su boca aun mas, ese bebé no tenia la sangre de Orochi corriendo por sus venas siendo un Yasakani.

—Ese bebé sera quien acabe con la maldición de Orochi. -musitó a lo que Fudo se desespero.

—¿De que habla Señora Athena?

Athena abrió sus ojos rapidamente incorporandose. Miro al Yasakani con ilusión.

—En el futuro nuestros descendientes tendran un hijo y ese bebé sera quien libere al Clan Yasakani de la maldición. -volvió a sonreir. —"En la noche clara y el día oscuro, el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego se transformarán en círculo. La moneda de la vida tiene dos caras, pero tendrá una, y solo el heredero de sangre divina y mortal salvará al hombre de la maldición" Aún hay esperanza.

_"Aún hay esperanza"_

Iori escucho esos ecos por su mente despertó bañado en sudor. Nuevamente esos sueños raros, lo peor era que luego no recordaba nada, solo se habia recostado por un momento con el televisor encendido, su corazón latia con fuerxa y estaba respirando con dificultad, ese sueño lo habia afectado o era también efecto de la maldición, luego el sonido del teléfono lo concentro volviendo a la realidad, lanzó una exclamación maldiciendo, ya se habia echo tarde, sus compañeros de banda lo esperaban para salir a tocar, tomó su celular contestando con un _"Estoy llendo"_ rapidamente se levantó y tomó su chaqueta larga cuando vio a alguien conocido por el televisor, era la chica psiquica amiga de Kyo, subió un poco el volumen para saber de que se trataba.

_"La estrella pop Athena Asamiya donó un retrato del emperador Kõmei quién fue uno de los emperadores mas famosos de la historia en Japón y el antepasado de la Idola, el cuadro es toda una reliquía antigua que fue pintado por Itō Shinsui, al Museo Nacional de Tokio..."_

Iori apago la televisión sin darle mas importancia tomo las llaves de su coche saliendo de su apartamento, en cambio en la mansión Yagami un hombre veía y escuchaba atentamente a la periodista.

—Con que ella es la descendiente del emperador y la Princesa Athena. -susurro mientras fumaba un habano y mostraban escenas de Athena en el último torneo KOF XV y luego fotógrafos sacandole fotos a la Idola con el cuadro. —Todo este tiempo estaba en las narices de Iori. -rió con ironia. —Al fin la encontré.

Recordó cuando fue al templo de Chizuru hace dos años, varias de las sacerdotisas conversaban al pie de una escalera, despreocupadas, sus voces ligeras mientras disfrutaban del hermoso dia cuando una limosina paro enfrente del templo, un hombre de cabello corto y rojo bien peinado hacia atrás de unos cincuenta años bajo con un bastón.

—_Taiki Yagami ¿Qué hace aquí? -le pregunto la morena acercandose a el, era raro verlo, el casi nunca salía de la mansión. _

—_No he venido de visita Kagura, necesito que tus mojes traduzcan este pergamino. -le ordeno cosa que desagrado a la sacerdotiza pero igualmente tomo el pepel abriéndolo. _

—_Esta lengua es muy antigua Taiki, hasta el papel parece que se desintegra. -hablo mientras veía su color amarillento. __—__¿Dónde lo hayaste?_

—_En mi dormitorio, escondido debajo de una tarimba en el suelo, mande a cambiarlas cuando lo encontraron, estaba cubierto con una manta antigua, al parecer pertenece al antiguo lider Fudo Yasakani. -le informó, Chizuru le intereso el contenido. _

—_Pasemos a la sala. _

_Ambos entraron, el hombre se sentó sobre un sofá mientras la morena pedía a una de sus sacerdotizas preparar té volviendo nuevamente con Taiki. _

—_Fudo Yasakani fue el que hizo el pacto de sangre con Orochi. -le recordo la morena._

—_Si el mismo. _

—_Ire a hablar con uno de los monjes mas antiguó que conoce bien esa lengua._

—_De acuerdo. -contesto el hombre mientras las sacerdotizas le servian té. _

_Sin mas Chizuru salió con el pergamino en mano hacia la salida. Luego de casi una hora volvió nuevamente con el papel, Taiki la esperaba con ansias. _

—_¿Porqué tardaste tanto Kagura? ¡HA!_

—_Lo siento, el monje trato de traducir lo que pudo. -explico ella algo extraña, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante sentandose enfrente de el. _

—_¿Y? ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? -preguntó con interes. _

—_Señor Yagami, el pergamino revela una profecía. -dijo a lo que el parpadeo sin entender. _

—_¿Que profecía? _

_Ella abrió el pergamino indicandole el lugar con el dedo índice. _

—_Aca dice "En la noche clara y el día oscuro, el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego se transformarán en círculo. La moneda de la vida tiene dos caras, pero tendrá una, y solo el heredero de sangre divina y mortal salvará al hombre de la maldición". _

—_No comprendo lo que dices Kagura, se más especifica._

—_Tampoco lo entendí hasta que el monje me dijo mas que decia el pergamino, cuanta que Fudo conoció a una diosa psíquica llamada Princesa Athena y le dijo esta predicción, habla de que ella fue la esposa del emperador Kõmei y que con la únion de su descendencia con la de un Yasakani rompera con el Pacto de sangre que hizo con Orochi años atras. _

—_Eso quiere decir que ese heredero de la prediccion es el que acabara con esta maldición, entonces solo debo esperar que ese descendiente aparezca y cumpla la profecía. _

—_No estoy segura que sea tan fácil Señor Yagami. Los pergaminos no predicen el futuro solo nos guian con conocimiento del pasado. _

—_¿Que quieres decirme?_

— _Que este documento estaba escondido debajo de tu piso por alguna razón, tal vez Fudo lo escondió porque algún enemigo no quiere que se deshaga la maldición, tal vez un sirviente de Orochi. _

—_Buscare a ese descendiente con discreción._

—_Sea precabido además creo que hay mas en todo esto, deberia investigar._

...·:·:·:·:·…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

_"Recuerdos"_

Como todos los años en mayo festejan el dia de los niños, uno de los festivales importantes en todo Japón donde muchas bandas tocarian y lo recaudado se donaria al hospital de Tokio. El lugar estaba repleto de personas como también de niños, habia juegos, animadores, inflables, comidas y golosinas de toda clases.

—¡Athena! ¡Athena! -clamaban el público por su idiola.

Ella apareció en el escenario tomando el micrófono, se veia hermosa con su vestido violeta brillante.

— ¡Hola Japón! Gracias a todos por venir, hoy en este dia tan especial les digo a todos que si tienen un sueño nunca se rindan porque ningun sueño es imposible ¡Aquí voy!

_**Hay un sueño que late **_

_**Dentro de ti, dentro de ti **_

_**No te deja dormir **_

_**Se hace oír, se hace oír **_

_**Respiras y sigue ahí **_

_**Vive en ti, vive en ti**_

_**Nada podrá impedir **_

_**Que te libere al fin**_

Iori también la escuchaba y veía en un lugar exclusivo junto con su banda, debia admitir que la niña tenia talento aunque mirandola bien ya no era una niña, ya habia pasado mucho tiempo, ella tiene veinti seis años, ya era toda una mujer.

_**Una llama en tus ojos renace **_

_**Todo el mundo la verá cuando arde **_

_**Una voz si se cree en lo que haces **_

_**No pares, no pares **_

_**No, no, no te rindas jamás **_

_**Lo que sueñes se cumplirá **_

_**Confía en ti y lo lograrás **_

_**Siempre brillarás**_

_**Cantarás, bailarás **_

_**Hasta el sol subirás**_

_**Con tu fe vencerás**_

_**Por amor **_

_**Siempre brillarás**_

Recordó la última vez que se encontró con ella no fue hace mucho tiempo, su eterno rival y el nuevamente peleaban, esta vez fue en una plaza de noche.

—¡¿Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto Yagami?! -le grito Kyo mientras esquibaba sus golpes. — ¡Ya olvida esta guerra!

—No es por el Clan ¡No me interesa! -rugió Iori dandole una patada en el pecho de Kyo estampandolo sobre un árbol, eso afecto la respiración de Kyo. —Lo mio es personal.

Una llamarada purpura iba directo al Kusanagi que no la vio venir cuando ella apareció de la nada enfrente de su rival y con su escudo psíquico deshizo el ataque, esa chica siempre entrometiendose en su pelea con Kyo.

—¡Maldita bruja!

—¡Ya basta Iori-san! Deja a Kyo en paz ¡Vete!

—pero ¡¿COMO te ATREVES a ordenarme estupida?! ¿Quieres MORIR tambien?

—¡YAGAMI! -se hizo escuchar Kyo colocandose en frente de el. —¿Si no es por el Clan porque me odias tanto?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendio ¿Porque lo odiaba? Desde pequeño lo obligaron a odiarlo a muerte con duros entrenamientos, las imágenes duras de su niñez pasaron por su mente.

— _¿Me haz llamado, Padre? - preguntó el pequeño de cabello rojo con expresión dura. El hombre estaba sentado frente a el en su gran silla que estaba arriba de unas escalinatas._

—_No estas progresando Iori, estoy enojado contigo. –hablo su padre con voz potente y severa._

— _¿Y ahora que hice? –cuestiono con frialdad._

—_Me dijo uno de tus maestros que preguntas cosas y me pidió que hablara contigo ¿Puedo saber que preguntas son esas? –hablo de una forma ruda que asusto al niño, el agacho la cabeza mientras de su mechón caía su transpiración, había entrenado toda la mañana y se sentía cansado._

— _Quiero saber ¿Pórque debo aprender esas tecnicas? No lo entiendo.. –dudo en hablar el niño._

— _¡Sabes muy bien porque!-exclamo._

— _¡No lo sé!-grito el pequeño impulsivamente._

—_Bien. –se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el. —Vamos a ver que haz aprendido con tus maestro y te dire lo que quieres saber. El niño retrocedio un poco preparandose a cualquier ataque. _

_El padre del niño hizo aparecer en su mano una pequeña y flameante llama purpura, Iori sabia que su padre utilizaria la técnica que viaja sobre el suelo hacia el, Iori saltó de inmediato pero su padre le envió otra llamarada aún mas intensa que lo rodeó quemando su ropa y su pequeño cuerpo. _

— _Mi querido Iori, debes aprender a defenderte para que no seas humillado como lo estas ahora, ser derrotado por un Kusanagi es un insulto, debes acabar con ese heredero y futuro lider del Clan Kusanagi para que nuestra maldición acabe, algun dia tu ocuparas mi lugar, ese es tu destino. -respondió su padre al ver como su hijo trataba de levantarse gimiendo del dolor. _

—_Maldito. –susurro el niño como pudo, sentía odio hacia su padre, porque tanto sufrimiento y dolor, se supone que es su hijo y lo trataba peor que a sus ninjas._

—_Es cruel pero es el destino que te tocó. -lo levanto de la ropa y lo miro a los ojos tirandolo nuevamente al suelo con despreció. —Ahora largo de mi vista. _

—_Tu no eres mi padre. ¡Jámás volvere a llamarte padre!_

—_Niño tonto y obstinado. _

_Lo que vio Iori venir a su rostro fue una fuerte patada y luego no recordó nada mas, despertó en una vacía habitación oscura y fría, asi lo castigaba su padre cada vez que lo enfrentaba, le ardía la piel, fue por hacia la ventana y vio que era de noche, caía la lluvia solo veia oscuridad tambien afuera, como también la sangre que caía de su cabeza donde le habia golpeado su padre recorriendo su rostro, el pequeño cerro sus ojos cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable._

_**Llegarás donde quieras ir **_

_**Lejos, lejos **_

_**Aunque te cueste vas a seguir **_

_**En contra al viento **_

_**Hay un fuego dentro de ti **_

_**Es eterno, eterno **_

_**Aliméntalo, es la razón de tu corazón**_

_**Una llama en tus ojos renace **_

_**Todo el mundo la verá cuando arde **_

_**Una voz si se cree en lo que haces **_

_**No pares, no pares **_

_**No, no, no te rindas jamás **_

_**Lo que sueñes se cumplirá **_

_**Confía en ti y lo lograrás **_

_**Siempre brillarás**_

Iori vió a la psíquica como asombrada se limpiaba una lágrima con discreción.

Como no odiar a Kyo, era su enemigo, porque el si podia tener una vida, un futuro feliz con su novia, ahora el estaba en su luna de miel con Kushinada, Kyo tenia amigos que darian la vida por el, una familia amorosa, en cambio el tenia que lidiar con su maldito padre y soportar los dolores que causa estar maldito, en resumen daria lo que fuera por tener la vida de su rival.

—¡Gracias!

El grito Athena lo sacó de sus recuerdos, la vió saludando al público.

—Vamos chicos ahora salen ustedes. -les indicó su representante.

La banda se prepararon saliendo de su lugar de descanzo hacia el escenario donde la psíquica bajo e iba en sentido contrario de los chicos cruzandose con ellos, algunos la admiraban y uno le guiñó el ojo, ella solo desvio su mirada con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas pero cuando vió a Iori sus miradas se encontraron, ella sabiá que el participaria también ya que las mejores bandas fueron invitados al festival, Iori con su mirada seria como siempre, ella le sonrió pensando que el pelirrojo jámas cambiaria su expresión.

Por un momento el giro su cabeza para verla marcharse entrando a su camarín, no supo porque ni cómo pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Athena entro a su lugar de descanzo y fue directo al tocador para retocarse el maquillaje.

— ¡Oh la la ! -escucho detrás de ella ella se estremeció reconociendo esa voz, giro lentamente para encontrarse con la peor de sus pesadillas.

—Eric. -musito ella al verlo, su cabello gris desordenado, sus ojos negros y en su esclerótica rojos, parecia un desquiciado.

—¡Te ves hermosa mi amor! -la alagó acercandose aún mas a ella.

—¿Que haces aquí? -le cuestiono ella mostrando valor alejandose. —¡No te acerques o gritare!

—No puedo olvidarte, te necesito. Además se que tu amiguito Kyo esta de luna de miel, ya no podra defenderte.

En ese momento Athena iba a gritar pero el tapo toda su boca con su mano reteniendola contra su cuerpo. Ella suplicaba, gritos ahogados junto con sus lágrimas.

—Princesa, en verdad deseaba que nuestro encuentro fuera diferente pero tu no me dejas opción. -saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para atarle las manos pero ella se resistia a lo que el agarre de Eric lastimó su mano, cuando escucho unas llamaradas purpuras derrumbaron la puerta, sus hombres que custodiaban la entrada estaban retorciendose de dolor en el suelo. El pelirrojo entró al camarín mientras que Athena se deshacia de su agarre y se alejaba lo mas posible de Eric quién miro al pelirrojo con desconfianza, Iori lo observo detenidamente, era un hombre de unos treinta años, igual de alto como el y atlético.

—Yagami, esto no es de tu incumbencia. ¡Largo!

—¡No! Por favor Iori-san no me dejes con el.

—¡¿Pero que esto Athena?! ¡¿Ahora le pides ayuda a cualquiera?!

—¡Ya dejame en paz! -grito ella sumamente enojada, este iba a responder cuando llego un hombre corriendo rapidamente hacia el.

—¿Que pasa Shen Woo? -le cuestiono con fastidió.

—¡La policia esta cerca, Eric! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Eric apreto sus manos miro a Athena con advertencia.

—Ya nos volveremos a ver Mon cherie. -sin mas salió de inmediato del lugar, Athena respiro aliviada tomandose del pecho, miro al pelirrojo.

—Gracias Iori si no fuera por ti...

—¿Acaso no puedes defenderte? -le interrumpió el, Athena bajo su mirada.

—No.. -contesto con impotencia. —No se porque pero cuando estoy cerca de el no puedo defenderme ni utilizar mis poderes. Es como si el lo bloqueara por completo.

—Eso no es algo bueno niña, Eric volvera a buscarte y esta vez lograra su cometido.

—¿Tu lo conoces? -cuestiono Athena asombrada.

—Tiene negocios con mi padre. -contesto como si le costara decir esa palabra "padre". —Su familia es influyente.

—Dimelo a mi. -susurro Athena recostandose sobre la pared. —Lo he denunciado muchas veces por acoso, lo he grabado y solo un dia estuvo preso, al dia siguiente su famlia lo saca y el vuelve a buscarme. He llenado de guardias mi casa pero el siempre logra llegar a mi. Crei que ya se habia olvidado de mi.

—Es un demente. -comento Iori

—¿Que hare ahora?

—¿Por qué? - preguntó Iori, observándola con fijeza.

—Ya te dije que no puedo defenderme. -respondió ella, como si fuera algo perfectamente obvio.

— Además Kyo no está, ya no podra protegerte - murmuró Iori riendo, siendo cruel al ver cómo la cara de Athena cambiaba a tristeza, ya no se sentía segura, y ella terminó apartando la vista. No supo si fue lástima pero el sentia que era su deber protegerla, al menos por el momento. —Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento solo por esta noche, el idiota de Eric no te buscara ahi.

Athena lo miro perpleja ¿Acaso Iori queria cuidarla? Pero el tenia razón, ella aceptó, no tenia opción, al menos si Iori intentaba atacarla ella con el si podia defenderse.

De prontó se escuchó el sonido de ambulancias y patrullas acercandose. Los hombres a los que Iori golpeó cobraron conciencia y quisieron huir pero los policias lo atraparon de inmediato. Apareció Alba Meira totalmente enfurecido tomó a uno de su ropa _¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Habla!_ Gritó pero los policias lo apartarón arrestando a los hombres de Eric. Athena cerro sus ojos dejando salir sus lágrimas y sus delicadas manos apretadas con fuerza como si tratara de reprimir el dolor.

Mientras un auto viajaba en la autopista conducido por su amigo Shen, Eric con la mirada perdida sobre la ventanilla, aún recordaba esa mañana cuando la conoció.

_Fue hace tres años en su lugar de nacimiento, Francia, en Puerto Viejo de Marsella, estuvo veinte minutos mirando el cuadro blanco frente a él, con su tabla de colores a la derecha y el paisaje del mar a la izquierda. Mordió sus labios por la rabia que le causaba la falta de inspiración, la capacidad la teniá pero las ideas pasaban por su mente sin ser aún definidas, estaba a punto de romper el cuadro atravesándolo con su puño cuando vió a alguién pasar adelante de el obteniendo toda su atención, ella con un con unos auriculares puestos tarareaba una canción._

_Con su cabello largo y suelto de color lila que caia finamente sobre su espalda, no era francesa, se notaba no solo fisicamente sino en su vestimenta que para algunos jovenes llamaba la atención su belleza, aguanto la respiración unos segundos y rapidamente tomo su cuaderno de dibujos y su carboncillo para seguirla, ella distraida se sento sobre un banco mientras admiraba el lugar que ni cuenta se dio que la estaba dibujando, observandola mientras trazaba su figura en su cuaderno. _

_Pasó el tiempo y no fue dificil saber de quien se trataba ya que era reconociada en los torneos KOF, a si que ya era costumbre para el seguirla y dibujarla para luego pasar ese dibujo a un cuadro._

—_Eres un pervertido amigo -le dijo su viejo amigo Shen mientras mordía fuertemente un cangrejo, le gustaba mucho — Seguir a Athena y pintarla, es algo enfermizo ¿No crees?_

—_Cierra la boca Shen Woo -gruñió siguiendo dibujando en el cuadro, ya casi estaba terminada, la cuarta obra que hacía de su linda carita. _

—_Es linda, pero no tanto como mi Leo. _

—_"Leo", como la llamas, ni siquiera contesta tus regalos y flores. -bufó viendo a Shen levantar una ceja. _

—_Tal vez algún dia lo haga, y sea mi novia. —murmuró guiñandole un ojo y siguió comiendo su cangrejo._

_Pero era cierto, el estaba obsesionado con ella, trazando su pincel en las lineas de su cabello que dibujo, le habia costado casi una hora y media en crear el perfecto purpura de sus ojos y cabello. Eran obras deslumbrantes con hermosos colores. _

_Era la modelo perfecta y solo necesitaba imaginación, lápices y papeles. _

—No me digas que piensas en ella. -acertó Shen a lo que Eric solo lo ignoro por completo.

Athena subió al auto y esperó allí al pelirrojo, quién tomó su guitarra dejandola en los ascientos de atrás del auto, el se sentó en la parte del conductor prendiendo el motor, Athena no volvió a mirarlo durante el viaje, entraron en la autopista, ella se acomodó contra la puerta del lado del pasajero, con la mirada perdida otra vez, queria que todo lo sucedido hubiera sido un sueño, odiando el dia que concoció a Eric, no tenia esperanza.

Kyo estaba en su luna de miel, solo el le hacia frente al loco de Eric. No queria ser pesimista pero era algo que no podia evitar, el tarde o temprano la encontrará, se durmió estaba cansada, sintio como la persona de al lado dejó caer su abrigo sobre ella.

El ruido de las ruedas rechinar sobre el asfalto la empujo hacia adelante despertandola, Athena froto sus ojos incorporandose, vio que estaba en el auto del pelirrojo, aun era de noche. Iori consentrado en el camino con la ventanilla semi abierta y el viento agitaba su cabello rojo.

— ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó con un tono bajo. Iori la miro de lado un momento.

— Gritaste su nombre - dijo secamente. — Veo que ese loco te dejo en Shock.

—Yo...-murmuro sin entender cubriendose aun mas con el saco negro de Iori sintiendo su olor, le agradó sentir ese aroma cerrando un poco sus ojos.

— Pedías que lo dejara, como si trataras de impedir algo

Athena abrió los ojos de golpe recordando el sueño.

— ¿Qué quieres impedir? - agregó Iori maquilando un poco su interez.

Athena estaba a punto de abrir su corazón y contarle todo cuando una bocina llamó su atención.

—¡Hey Athena!

Un fitito blanco conducido por un anciano se puso al lado donde estaba ella y la risa de Momoko divertida se hizo escuchar.

— ¿Los conoces?

—¡Maestro! ¡Sie! -exclamó contenta. —Son mis amigos.

Iori le dirigió una mirada como diciendo "Lo se" orillandose aun costado de la carretera, ella salió rapidamente a saludar, Iori solo la espero en el auto. Desde el espejo retrovisor el pelirrojo veia como ella abrazaba a sus amigos, se veian contentos juntos, de prontó algo que ella dijo los puso tristes, seguramente el encuentro con Eric, luego vio como Kensou veia con preocupación la herida en la mano de la psíquica.

Cerca de ahi el equipo discutían como proteger a Athena.

—Ven conmigo Athena yo voy a protegerte. -hablo Sie.

—No Kensou, no voy a arriesgar que Eric te haga daño.

—Athena ¿Ese hombre que te acompaña no es Iori Yagami? -pregunto su maestro.

—Si es el.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, Sie no pudo disimular sus celos.

—¿Que haces con el? No es confiable. -le aseguro Sie.

—Tal vez, pero es guapo. -rió Momoko sonrojandose a lo que Sie rodeo sus ojos.

—Athena, debes quedarte con Yagami. -sentenció su maestro, Kensou abrió su boca con asombró.

—¡Pero que dice maestro! -protestó el psíquico.

—Eric no te molestara si estas con Iori, debes mantenerte cerca de el hasta que Kyo vuelva de su luna de miel. -le aconsejó su sabio maestro a lo que Athena asintió, el queria lo mejor para ella.

La bocina del automovil negro del pelirrojo se hizo presente.

—¡Athena! -la llamó Iori. —¿Te vas conmigo o te quedas con ellos? -dijo no como pregunta sino como dandole dos opciones.

—¡Ya voy! -grito ella algo molesta.

—Que grosero es. -murmuro Sie con desagrado.

—Ve con el Athena. -hablo Chin a lo que no le habia agradado nada al psíquico.

—Pues que envidia Athena. -sonrió Momoko, la psíquica solo la despidió con un abrazo.

Iori prendió las luces del apartamento dejando entrar a Athena, el lujo del lugar y la comodidad que habia era espléndido, los Yagami eran una de las familias mas ricas de todo Japón pero Iori no pareciá importarle mucho, luego fue hacia la habitación, era espaciosa con un gran ventanal con cortinas de color Azul, un televisor grande, una cama de dos plazas y media, cerca un moderno equipo de música

Athena se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, suspirando realmente estaba cansada, de prontó sintió como Iori tomaba su mano viendo un rascuño, la sangre estaba aún humeda.

—Estoy bien Iori-san. -le insistió viendo como el iba al baño trayendo un poco de algodón humedecido con alcohol.

—No si manchas las sábanas. -hablo cortante pasandolo por su hérida. El estaba sentado a su lado.

—Agradezco lo que haces por mi. -dijo sinceramente, el la miro a los ojos.

—Eric te pudo haber matado si quisiera.

—No, esa no era su intención. -le corrigió ella.—El intento secuestrarme, no era la primera vez que lo hace.

—¿Pórque?

Iori no entendia por qué le hablaba, nunca habian tenido una conversacion, tal vez quería saber algo más de ella, su historia.

— Fui muy tonta, pensé que era la persona indicada... pero ya nadie mas volvera a lastimarme.

—¿Encerio? -sonrió Iori con maldad, pensando en lo interesante que sería hacer que ella se tragara sus palabras.—Ni siquiera puedes usar tus poderes contra Eric.

—Hablo de otra cosa Iori... yo lo amaba.

—¿A si? -Iori rio en voz baja. —Creí que amabas a Kyo.

—Cuando conocí a Kyo, no voy a negarte que senti algo.. pero con el tiempo comprendí que no era amor, sino amistad... recuerdó que una vez entrenamos juntos queria vencerlo y demostrarle lo buena que era peleando pero el muy creído me ganó.

Un silenció se propagó. Iori volvió a reir, esta vez no habia maldad alguna.

—Mujer, ni siquiera yo puedo vencer a ese idiota. -le dijo haciendola sonreir.

Iori se habia dado cuenta que hubo una buena relación entre ellos, pero no debia, aún asi ella no dejaba de ser la amiga de su rival. Se levanto dirigiendose a la puerta.

— Descanza - fue todo lo que dijo saliendo de la habitación.

_La__ siguió hasta a una heladeria, se sento cerca sacando nuevamente su papel y lápiz volviendo hacer su mágia dibujandola en diferentes gestos, esta vez si llamó su atención pero el estaba en su mundo haciendo su arte que ni cuenta se dio que su modelo se le acercó. _

—_Oye... -la suave voz hizo lo sorprendió dando un saltó tirando su cuaderno con los dibujos en el piso, la vió a los ojos, ella tomó los papeles mirando los dibujos. _

—_Yo... -intentó decir, pero Athena lo miro con asombró. _

— _¿Soy yo? -señaló. _

—_Pues... te juro en verdad que no soy un pervertido -dijó con la voz temblando, Athena lo miró y dejó que fuera prueba de su fresca sonrisa._

—_¿Tú los hiciste? -preguntó, él solo asentió con la cabeza— Vaya, eres bueno... demaciado diria yo. _

—_Gra-Gracias -musito como pudo sintiendo que su corazón queria salirse del pecho. _

—_Quiero este ¿Me lo vendes? -dijo indicandole uno de los primeros que hizo._

—_Es tuya._

—_¿Encerio? —preguntó confundida._

—_Sí, es...es mi modo de pedirte perdón por dibujarte y pintarte sin tu permiso._

—_¿Pintarme?_

_El maldijo en voz baja, ella aún lo miro confusa. _

—_Si quieres puedo mostrartelos, prometo llevarte a tu casa luego. _

_Ella asintió, era muy confiada o simplemente sabia como defenderse si algo sucedia. No tenia miedo, Athena entró a su departamento y miro las pinturas asombrandola aú__n__ mas, pero solo pasaba sus dedos sobre la pintura seca y le sonrió encantada. _

—_Eres mi modelo. -dijo despació acercandose a Athena levantando su mano para dejarla en una posición apropiada— Déjame pintarte..._

_Athena respiró ahogado y asistió con su cabeza. Desde en ese momento se hicieron amigos, le dijo que veniá de Japón y que estaba en francia para grabar un video clip, tenía veinti tres años, que su padre habia fallecido hace dos años y que su madre se la pasaba viajando,__ malganstando su dinero, __ hablo de su amigo Kyo Kusanagi, se notaba cuanto lo admiraba sintiendo celos de ese Japon__é__s, de un tal Chin, decia que era su sabio maestro, de aprecio hacia un niño pequeño llamado Bao y de Kensou, en lo flojo que era en sus entrenamientos._

_A medida que pasaba el tiempo se arriesgaron a mas, ella habia decidido quedarse en Francia un tiempo mas alquilando un apartamento, Eric se la imaginaba usando una tunica como las diosas mitologicas, su piel blanca, tan delicada, pintandola, es tan hermosa que era capaz de matar a otro que tan solo la mirara así y pintar con su sangre una nueva obra._

_La beso, la habia besado con pasión, ella lo acepto para luego plasmas su sonrisa, lo beso como nadie lo habia besado y lo acarició como nadie lo habia hecho, hicieron el amor, para ella el fue su primer amor encaprichandose aún mas de esa diosa, enamorandolo como un loco._

—_Te amo. -dijo al otro dia esa mañana, en la cama, desnudos, juntos y entrelazados en las sábanas._

—_Yo también te amo Eric. _

—_Sabes, si.. alguién experimentara lo que yo en este momento... no estaria tranquilo hasta que dejara de respirar._

—_Tonto.. -rió ella pensando que se trataba de una broma. _

_Ella no tenia idea de lo que provocaba en Eric hasta que la vió una tarde, platicando animadamente con un hombre musculoso, simpatico de cabello blanco, pero ese hombre queria robarle a su ángel y resultaba ser un__a molestia__, lo empezó a invitar a sus conciertos, el iba con una niña pequeña que para el la utilizaba para acercarse mas a Athena, la sangre le hervia cuando lo veia con el, mirandolo trastornado._

—_¿Quién es él? -preguntó a la psíquica ese día, ella giro a mirarlo._

—_El es Soiree Meira y esta niña bella es Aiko, los conocí en Japón._

—_¿Y que hacen aqui? —preguntó Eric._

—_Estan de paseo._

_Soiree el hombre que queria robarle a su novia, era muy parecido a Eric, hasta tenian casi el mismo peinado, Soiree le sonrió tomando su mano con amabilidad, Athena no entendia el enojo de su novio, solamente estaban hablando pero para Eric el era un degenerado y su mirada decia mas de lo que pudiera interpretar. _

_Todos los dias Eric sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, cada vez que Athena le cancelaba una cita pensaba que estaba con ese sujeto Soiree, fue un idiota dejandose llevar por los celos._

_Fue una tarde que fue a buscarla al apartamento de ella donde se hospedaba, entro con la llave que le habia dado la psiquica. Cuando vio al mismo sujeto sentado en el sillón muy campante tomando un té. _

—_¿Que haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Athena? _

—_Ella fue a buscar un obsequió para Aiko a su habitación. -contesto sin entender porque el enojo de aquel sujeto. _

_La furia se desató en Eric, le dio un golpe en el rostro tirandolo a suelo, Soiree se levanto golpeandolo tambien defendiendose, Athena salió rapidamente del cuarto con un oso de peluche viendolos pelear, estaban rompiendo todas sus cosas. _

—_¡Ya basta! _

_En ese momento Soiree paro la pelea, queriendo explicar a Athena que el no tuvo la culpa dandole la espalda a su enemigo pero esa distracción le costo, Eric hizo aparecer un cuchillo en la mano apuñalandolo varias veces haciendo que él gritara de terror y angustia, pidiera que se detuviera, Athena quizo intervenir contra _

_Eric utilizando sus poderes pero extrañamente no funcionaba, solo recibió un chorro de sangre que salió del cuerpo de Soiree producto de su cortada._

_Athena ya no escuchaba los gritos de Soiree, estaba muerto en el suelo y aún asi Eric seguia apuñalandolo con ira, ella cayo de rodillas mojando su lindo rostro de lágrimas. _

—_No llores, mi amor...ya nadie se interpondrá en nosotros -dijo Eric con el rostro ensangrentado, ella lo miró aterrada en shock por lo que acaba de presenciar. _

—_¿Que hiciste Eric..?_

—_Princesa. -musitó como si nada hubiera pasado. La levanta del suelo, ella evita mirarlo a los ojos pero el la toma de la barbilla como obligandola a que lo viera, ella empezó a temblar. —Mi bella Athena...- acarició su rostro, mientras lo miraba con terror. — Se que tienes miedo, pero te amo demasiado para hacerte daño, eres y serás mia siempre, en la pintura y en la vida real._

Iori despertó repentinamente al escuchar un grito, se habia quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala, era Athena quién gritaba fue corriendo a su habitación acostumbrando sus ojos a la obscuridad, en la cama no estaba, ella se encontraba encogida en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, oyó su llantó ahogado.

—¿Que te sucede? - dijo con enojo antes de ir hacia ella. No tenia idea que le pasó estaba temblando.

Athena no respondió, solo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, no dejaba de llorar Iori se acerco a ella y tocar su hombro pero ella solo se levanto de inmediato haciendo aparecer su aura psíquica.

—No te acerques Eric. -Quizo darle un golpe en el rostro pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó de inmediato, ella le dio otro golpe en la rodilla haciendo flaquear y caer en la alfombra. Athena lloraba, Iori no entendia porque lo confundia con Eric.

Aún asi no hizo presente sus llamas se incorporó tomandola de las manos la acorralo contra la pared, ella no dejaba de luchar. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos lilas, sin cesar, el unió su frente con la de ella para que lo viera y asi reaccionara, pero parecía que le costaba trabajo mantener su mirada en él.

—Miramé.

—No por favor - gimió, negando con la cabeza, se negaba a verlo. Iori la soltó alejandose de ella quien con sus manos tapo sus oidos encogiendose.—¡Détente! ¡YAAAA!

—Tranquila, eso ya pasó. No soy Eric

Finalmente, Iori intentó sacar sus manos de la cabeza de Athena quien quedo quieta en su lugar, poco a poco volteó a ver al pelirrojo quién se asombró al ver los ojos nublados, ella parecia volver a la realidad.

—Abrazame.. -murmuro mas calmada pero sus labios aún temblaba, Iori parpadeó—Por favor Iori... no dejes que me haga daño. -se estremeció apretando sus ojos. —No permitas que se acerque.

Insistió ella a lo que el pelirrojo la recibió en sus brazos dejando que llorara sobre su pecho, habia escuchado esas suplicas y a pesar de no saber lo sucedido, creiá entender lo que paso.

...·:·:·:·:·…

Lo sé, hay muchas interrogantes pero a medida que vaya actualizando los capítulos se daran cuenta.

La canción "Brillaras" pertenece a la cantante Tini


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

_"La visita"_

Era de mañana cuando el timbre de su apartamento no dejaba de tocar, Iori despertó frotandose los ojos, tenia a la psiquíca durmiendo sobre su hombro, recordó que ella le habia pedido que se quedara después de contarle su sueño, lo sucedido con Eric, con cuidado saco su brazo dejandola dormida en la cama, se veia tan tranquila cuando dormia, no debió quedarse con ella, ni compartir la misma cama ¿Que pasó por su mente?

Nuevamente el timbre, fue a ver quien era y se asombró de ver a su hermana menor, una joven de veinti cuatro años de ojos azules y cabello negro corto hasta en los hombros.

—¿Fumiko?

—Hola, siento venir tan tempranó pero nuestro padre pide tu presencia en la mansión. -hablo entrando sin ser invitada.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? Fue muy claro cuando me echo del Clan dijo que no queria volver a verme. -le recordó. Ella aspiró sintiendo un aroma de mujer, se acerco a su hermano oliendo su camisa blanca, el la miro extrañado.

—¿Lo que huelo es uno de los perfumes de Carolina Herrera ? -le pregunto mas bien lo afirmó levantando una ceja, su hermano desvió su mirada, su Fumiko es fanática de esa diseñadora. —Otra vez esa americana. -dijo con cansanció enfocando su mirada hacia la habitación de su hermano.

—No es ella.

—Sabes que Papá nunca dejara que te involucres con una extrangera, con eso de las reglas del Clan. -le dijo enojada la chica llendo hacia la habitación.

—Espera Fumiko. -la quizó detener pero ya era tarde la chica ya habia entrado a la habitación, aún la psíquica dormía.

La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras que su hermano la sacaba de la habitación nuevamente hacia la sala. Iba a regañarla, pero apreciaba mucho a su hermanita, además le recordaba mucho a su madre.

—Te dije que no era Ambar. -le contesto molesto. Ella lo miró confusa.

—¿Es Athena Asamiya? -cuestionó ella apuntando su dedo hacia donde estaba la psíquica, el asintió. —¡Bien! Me ahorre el tiempo de ir a buscarla. -sonrió complacida.— Llevalá a la mansión, nuestro padre también quiere hablar con ella. -informó guiñandole un ojo llendo hacia la salida, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo antes.

—¿Que quiere con ella?

—Lo sabrás cuando la lleves, es importante que vayan. -solamente dijo Fumiko antes de irse.

Pensar en volver a la mansión Yagami, después de tanto tiempo, no era una idea que le gustara en lo más mínimo, pero no podía solamente dejar de pensar en lo último que dijo su hermana, además que fue su padre quien lo llamaba después de que fue el quien lo habia echado.

A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba Eric, en el medio del campo en una choza abandonada, estaba furioso consigo mismo, pateó una silla estrellandola contra la pared.

—¡Estoy arto! No aguanto estar en este lugar.

—Eric, estas en este lío por tu culpa ¿Pórque tuviste que matar a Soiree? -le reclamó Shen.

—¡Fue su culpa! No dejaba de acosar a mi Athena.

—¡No es tuya Eric! -le gritó cansado. —Alba y la policia no deja de buscarte, tu familia ya no van a apoyarte con tus locuras.

—Ese imbécil, es igual de entrometido como su hermano. -murmuró cólerico.

—¡Ya olvidala!

—¡No!

En ese instante una especie de circulo en el aire como portal apareció en ese lugar, Shen miró confundido, era imposible qur fuera el, ese dios ya estaba muerto, recordó el torne KOF XIV, cuando Ash sacrificó su vida para salvar al mundo de...

—¡Saiki! -exclamó Shen al verlo salir de ese portal.

Este se veía igual como lo recordaba pero el dios solo lo ignoró, su mirada se fijo en Eric.

—¿Tu eres Eric Fave? -le pregunto mas bien afirmo seguro.

—¿Quién eres? -pregunto prepotente el francés.

—Mi nombre es Saiki, dios del tiempo y tu querido amigo eres desendiente de uno de los sirvientes de Orochi.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? -pregunto desepcionado Shen metiendose en la conversación.

—Nunca morí, solo sumulé mi muerte pero sin que ustedes idiotas se dieran cuenta escape. -le explicó el dios.

—Ash sacrifico su vida por nada. -hablo Shen triste, aún extrañaba a su amigo.

—No me recuerdes a ese traidor. -murmuro enojado Saiki.—El esta muerto.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Sé todo sobre ti Eric. -cambió de tema Saiki.— y puedo ayudarte mas de lo que tu piensas ¿Quieres a Athena?

Eric lo miró interesado a lo que Saiki sonrió complacido.

—Sigue hablando.

—¡No, Eric! ¡Saiki es un asesino!

—¡Igual que yo, Shen!

—¡Se acabó, Eric! ¡No pienso seguir con esto! -se voltió dandole la espalda a su amigo.

—¡¿Es encerio?! -gritó Eric endureciendo su mirada.

—Tu maldita obsesión por Athena va arruinarte amigo, adiós.

—¡Shen Woo! ¡Shen!

Lo vio salir de la choza azotando la puerta de madera.

—No lo necesitas, Eric. Yo puedo limpiar tu nombre para que no tengas que vivir en estas condiciones. -hablo pasando un dedo sobre una mesa de madera, miro el dedo negro con asco. —En este mundo esta claro que el poder del dinero compra a cualquier juez. -rió con ironia viendo a Eric que lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Pórque quieres ayudarme?

—Porque en el pasado tu ansestro Travis Fave me fue de mucha utilidad al igual que lo eres tu ahora, juntos vamos acabar con esa profecía y resusitaremos a Orochi.

Eric no entendió nada a que se referia Saiki, necesitaba respuestas y su ayuda.

— Creí que no vendrias hermano..- la voz de su hermana los recibió con una sonrisa, era extraño volver a verlo en la mansión, Iori le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que la de el fue sadica al tiempo que entraba con Athena, Fumiko la miro detenidamente inclinando un poco la cabeza como saludo.— Bienvenida, soy Fumiko Yagami. Athena hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que tu padre quiere hablar conmigo? -hablo la psíquica con curiosidad

—Eso tienes que preguntarselo a el. Pueden ir ahora el esta en la sala desocupado.

—Vamos. -hablo Iori, Athena lo siguió.

Pasaban por un pasillo largo de un color azul marino, ella observó cada detalle, los candelabros y objetos antiguos a lo que le daba un aspecto siniestro, necesitaba atención y un cambio de imagen, era opuesta a la mansión Kusanagi donde se sentia paz y era mas moderna, aunque la belleza del jardin que se vió en una ventana, una fuente, flores, plantas y árboles. El sol del atardecer hacia brillar el agua de la fuente que caía como si fueran diamantes.

Iori le dirigió una mirada como exijiendole que se apurara mientras la veia, ella estaba tan distraida observando la gran mansión, era una mujer bella, tan femenina y delicada veía los cuadros de los antiguos lideres y uno le llamó la atención quedandose viendo detenidamente, era un hombre de cabello largo negro de ojos azules. Iori la ignoro siguiendo su camino.

Athena tocaba la pintura del cuadro, admiraba lo bien que habiá sido pintada.

—Se llamaba Fudo Yasakani. -escucho a sus espaldas imaginandose de quien se trataba, giro para comprobarlo.—Fue uno de los lideres del Clan Yagami.

—¿Mamá?

La miró incredula. La señora de unos cuarenta años de cabello y ojos color rosa, a pesar de sus años seguia siendo una bella mujer atractiva y delicada.

—Mi preciosa hija. -le abrió los brazos a lo que Athena solo la miro con enojo.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Es así como recibes a tu madre despues de un año de no verla. -le reclamó la señora.

—¿Que quieres mamá? ¿Dinero? ¡Ya no hay mas! -le respondió sientiendo un odió en su interior. —Estamos casi en quiebra y bien lo sabes que fue por tus maldita obsesión con las compras y gastaste nuestro dinero con tus novios europeos.

—¡Me equiboque, Athena! Lo siento corazón perdona a tu madre. -reconoció simulando dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Como quisiera creerte mamá, pero ya no confió en ti. -le respondió casi llorando, a pesar de todo esa mujer era su madre y su comportamiento le dolia.

—Además no todo es culpa mia Athena, sé que regalaste el cuadro que teniamos del emperador Kõmei, era una reliquia familiar ¿Cómo pudiste? Aunque sea debiste venderlo. -le reclamaba con enfado.

—Ese cuadro lo herede de mi padre, no te interesa madre, solo dime que haces aquí.-cambió de conversación.

—Taiki y yo fuimos muy amigos de jovenes. -le respondió suavemente bajando un poco su mirada.

—"¿Amigos?"-cuestionó Athena siendo ironica, conociendo a su madre ellos bien pudieron ser mas que amigos.

—Ten mas respeto, soy tu madre... además hay algo que debes saber.

Mientras tanto Iori llegó a la sala, dónde una presencia sentado en su gran sillón lo esperaba, Iori recordó sus golpes, sus gritos en su mente cuando era tan solo un niño, el dolor y temor que sintió en su adolescencia cuando desobedecia a su padre, sus severos castigos, cuando cumplió la mayoria de edad se fue de ese infierno para siempre. Ahora estaba frente a el altivo, quien seguia teniendo esa imagen solemne a pesar de sus años, su semblante seguia siendo frio y maligno, serio quien veía también que su hijo habia cambiado, ya no habia rastros de aquel pequeño timido y asustadizo.

—¿Para que diablos mandaste a llamarme? -hablo Iori.

Su padre sonrió con malicia levantandose, tomo un pergamino que habia dejado en una mesita.

—¿Sabes quién escribió esto?

A Iori no le parecia importarle.

— Fudo Yasakani, el lider que hizo el pacto con Orochi. -se respondió Taiki.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Mucho Iori, en este pergamino habla de una profecía. -el abrió el papel errollado mostrandoselo. — _"En la noche clara y el día oscuro, el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego se transformarán en círculo. La moneda de la vida tiene dos caras, pero tendrá una, y solo el heredero de sangre divina y mortal salvará al hombre de la maldición". _

A Iori esa revelación lo confundió imaginandose de lo que se trataba.

—¿Es una profecía que rompera con la maldición?

—A si es, hable con Kagura hace unos años, ella me explicó que en este documento dice que Fudo Yasakani conoció a una diosa inmortal, quién también fue esposa del emperador Kõmei, la profecía dice que unión del descendiente de esa diosa y la de un Yagami renacerá un heredero que con su nacimiento acabará con la maldición de Orochi. Es por eso que mande llamar a esa joven. -miró hacia atras de su hijo. —¿Dónde esta ella?

—Sé mas claro -exigió Iori queriendo saber mas.

—Athena Asamiya es la descendiente del emperador Kõmei ¿No lo entiendes? Tuviste a esa joven frente a tus ojos sin saber que ella era la que podia acabar con esta maldición. -le informó con dureza a lo cual Iori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. —Es por eso que pienso desposarla.

Iori parpadeó para luego reirse de su viejo padre.

—¿Piensas casarte con ella?

A Taiki no le pareció gracioso la reacción de su hijo.

—¿Crees que tengo edad para casarme Iori? ¿Con una mocosa? ¡Podria ser mi hija!

—¿Y bien?

—Tu seras quién se case con ella. -le ordenó, Iori lo miro serió. —Ya es hora que tomes las riendas del Clan.

—Taiki. -lo llamó la señora entrando a compañia de Athena. Este la miró complacido.

—Saku. -dijo el tomando su mano para luego besarla, a Iori le pareció extraño ese gesto, la trataba como si ya la conociera. —El es mi hijo Iori.

—Un placer, soy Sakura -lo saludó ella con amabilidad. — Y ¿Cuando sera la boda?

—Yo no he aceptado casarme madre. -le respondió Athena a lo que no le agrado nada a Taiki.

—Hija mia, ya hablamos de esto. ¿Acaso quieres que Eric vuelva a lastimarte como ayer?

—Disculpe señora pero eso a usted no le consierne. -la voz de Iori, fue un susurro enfurecido, desde ya no le cayo bien la señora.

—Para su información Iori, yo soy madre de Athena, viuda de Hiroshi Asamiya que en paz descance. -hablo haciendo la señal de la cruz, Athena la miro incredula, su madre no era muy religiosa.

—Lo siento pero no voy a traicionar a Kyo después de haberme ayudado tanto, busquen a otra persona. -concluyo ella a lo que su madre rio con gracia.

—Pues ¿A quién te refieres? Todas las mujeres Asamiya estan casadas, solo quedan solteras tu prima Kata y tiene 3 años. -le recordo Sakura a su hija, Athena miro a Iori quien solo la veia indiferente.

—Sé lo de la profecía mi madre me conto todo, pero no puedo casarme.. no asi.

Athena dio media vuelta marchandose del lugar. La señora rodeo sus ojos viendo lo sentimental que era su hija.

—Saku, veo que tu hija no quiere casarse, tendre que tomar medidas en el asuntó. -hablo el señor Yagami haciendola estremecer.

—Descuida Taiki, hablare con ella, se casara con Iori, tenlo por seguro.

La señora Sakura fue la segunda en retirarse dejando a Iori y a su padre nuevamente solos.

—Tampoco quiero casarme. -habló Iori a lo que su padre gruñó.

—Vas a hacerlo quieras o no. -Su voz amenazante, contra la sonrisa burlona de Iori. Luego Taiki suspiro cansado. — ¿Acaso no estas arto de esta maldición? Piensa en tu hermana, Fumiko si merece tener una vida plena, casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia.

Iori desvió su mirada hacia un costado, eran muy buenos argumentos que les decia su padre y solo tenia que casarse con Athena y tener un hijo con ella, seria un sacrificio para que toda su familia se liberara de la maldición como también el ¿Cómo seria un dia despertar sin ese dolor agudo en el pecho? ¿Sin el riot? Ya Orochi no lo manipularia mas.

—Bien, que sea lo antes posible. -termino diciendo Iori complaciendo a su viejo padre.

—Antes tienes que aceptar ser el legítimo sucesor del clan, comenzando con volver a la mansión. -ordenó el viejo Yagami a lo que Iori asintió y con eso se retiró.

Varios sirvientes curiosos se asomaron desde diferentes puertas, al escuchar la discución de las invitadas del señor Yagami.

—¡Ya basta mamá! ¿Pórque siempre tienes que meterte en mi vida?

—Athena, esto puede favorecernos al casarte con Iori, vivirias en esta gran mansión y seras una señora respetada al casarte con un millonario y el único heredero Yagami. -le decia la señora con ambición, Athena solo la miraba con desepción.

—Es lo único que te importa ¿Verdad mamá? La posición social, el dinero ¡Es por eso que te casaste con mi papá!

—Eso no es cierto, yo amé a tu padre

—¡El te amó! ¡Tu solo lo engañabas con cualquier hombre!

—¡Athena!

—¡Era mucho mayor que tu!

—¡Ya deja de reprocharme! -gritó casi llorando enojada, las cosas que le gritaba su hija le dolia. —Si no fuera por esa unión tu no hubieras nacido niña.

—Lo que quieres es que me case con Iori para disfrutar también de su fortuna y darle la gran vida en esta enorme mansión. -indicó Athena el lugar con sumo corage.

—Princesa entiende ¿Acaso no quieres que Iori dejara de perseguir a Kyo para matarlo?

Athena quedo sin habla, su madre sonrió, sabia donde tocar a su hija, ella era una heroina y siempre hacia lo correcto.

—Si te casas con Iori no solo ayudarias a esta pobre familia maldita sino que ya no habriá caso que Iori matara a Kyo para salvar a su Clan. -hablo con suavidad tomandola de los hombros.

—Es cierto.. Kyo ya esta cansado de toda esta guerra. -admitió la psiquica.

—También te liberarias de Eric, no se atrevera a tocarte si eres parte del Clan Yagami, ellos te protegeran de ese pervertido. Ya no vivirias con miedo. -le aseguró su madre.

—Yo no queria casarme aún, no de esta forma.

—Oh vamos Athena, si te sacaras todo ese pudor en estos momentos tu serias la esposa de Kyo y no ese hombrecito llamado Yuki.

—¿Porque eres tan malvada? ¿Que te hizo Yuki?

—Solo soy realista hija. -la corrigió Sakura. —La verdad no entiendo como Kyo siendo tan guapo se haya fijado en alguien como ella, Yuki no es bella, ni atractiva ¡Es tan simple!

—Mamá, Kyo no se fija en esas cosas. -le aclaró Athena.

—Pues que pésimo gusto tiene. -contesto con horror la señora.

Athena iba a contestarle pero era inútil, su madre era muy terca, nunca le habia agradado Yuki, siempre la habia considerado inferior a ella, siempre le habia aconsejado que le quitara el novio a su amiga, le dió la espalda para mostrarle lo molesta que estaba.

—Sabes, me recuerdas a tu padre.. el siempre tan bueno y gentil con las personas. -susurró Sakura con tristeza, Athena solo bajo la mirada recordandolo también, el fue su primer maestro y de el habia heredado su poder psíquico.

—Lo extraño tanto. -hablo también girando para ver a su madre quién compartia esa tristeza, tal vez si lo amó. Habia tomado una desición, tal vez luego se arrepentiría. —Esta bien mamá, voy a casarme con Iori.

Pasó una semana después de la "visita" que tubo Iori en la mansión Yagami, ya habia arreglado todo para volver a la mansión, a ser el nuevo lider del Clan después de que con tanta insistencia nego que jamás lo seria. Todas sus cosas estaban allá, solo faltaba unas prendas que metió en una maleta cuando el timbre sonó. Dejo de hacer lo que hacia para abrir la puerta, ahí parada con una sonrisa, con su mano sobre la corta falda de terciopelo que vestía. Sus piernas a plena vista y sensual, terminaba en delicados zapatos de altos tacos. Vestía tal y como había salido de su oficina antes de ir por el Yagami. Un traje elegante, blusa, falda, y un corto abrigo negro para protegerse del frío. Su cabello rubio y suelto caía como ondas sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su nombre.

—Ambar. -susurró Iori, se habia olvidado completamente de ella.

—Hi Iori, did you miss me? "hola Iori ¿me extrañaste?" -le dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba con pasión, Iori fue deshaciendo su sorpresivo beso con lentitud.

A la americana le sorprendió esa actitud.

—Something happens? "¿Sucede algo?"

—we have to talk.. "Hay que hablar" -contesto Iori, ella dejo que el prosiguiera. —I'm getting married "Voy a casarme"

—¡What! "¡Que!" -dejo de hablar en su idioma para hablar en el idioma japonés. —¿Cómo es eso que vas a casarte?

—Ambar, sabes que no te tengo que dar explicación alguna. -le recordó el pelirrojo con frialdad, ella ya esperaba que la tratara de ese modo.

—¿Quién es ella? -exijió saber.

—Eso no te interesa.

—¡Dime su nombre! -gritó con lagrimas en los ojos queriendo golpearlo por estar rompiendo con ella.

Iori la miro serio, que mas daba decirselo, de un modo u otro se enteraria por la prensa.

—Athena Asamiya.

—¿Athena Asamiya? -cuestionó sin poder creer como alguién como Athena se fijaria en alguién tan frio como Yagami, eran totalmente opuestos.—¡Eres un bastardo, Yagami!

Este le sonrió con frialdad a pesar de que ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No me interesas, niña. -le dijo el pelirrojo para el completo asombro de ella.

—Después de todo el amor que te di.. creí que teniamos algo. -tartamudeó ella.

La sonrisa burlona formándose en los hermosos labios de Iori...

—Nunca dije que formalizaria algo... - dijo Iori con el más despreciable de sus tonos -. ¿Porqué lo haria contigo?

Ambar suspiró, cerrando los ojos, antes de seguir hablando.

—Iori I love you "Iori yo te amo".

—Acéptalo. -murmuró el pelirrojo sin mas que decirle, ni si quiera se sentia culpable de haber ilusionado a la chica.

—Es que no puedo. -la joven parpadeó sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de rabia tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió un odio hacia el quién ni siquiera le importaba lo que sentia en estos momentos, todo su amor habia sido un juego para el pelirrojo, se acerco y lo miro de frente sin temor alguno. —No sabes con quién te haz metido Iori Yagami, te arrepentiras.

Sin mas salió del apartamento dando un portazó, Iori quedo pensativo un momento para luego reir como burlandose de la chica.

—Patética.

Mientras tanto Sakura recibia un cheque de Taiki a su nombre, veía con ambición la conciderable suma de dinero le entregaba por "ayudarlo" a casar a su hija con Iori.

—No es lo acordado Taiki, me desepcionas. -le dijo ella guardando el cheque en su bolso.

—Es solo la mitad, tendrás la otra cuando nuestros hijos se casen. -le informó con desagrado guardando la chequera en uno de sus cajones de su escritorio.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo los preparativos y que sea en una semana si quieres.

—Lo antes posible Saku, temó que esa hija tuya se retracte.

—No lo hará, ella siempre hace lo correcto, además ya está instalada en la mansión como querias. -le sonrió al Yagami quien solo la veiá con desconfianza, pero conicia bien a Sakura, sabiá de lo que era capaz si trataba de engañarlo.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

—Aún cuando mi hija se case con Iori yo seguire estando aquí a su lado. No pienso irme. -le aseguró esperando su aprobación.

—Haz lo que quieras. -le respondió serio, a el lo favorecia su presencia asi tendria controlada a Athena.

—No tengo que recordarte que la boda corre por tu cuenta, ya quién eres tu el mas interesado en deshacer esta maldición.

—Pórque mejor no sales Sakura, no quiero lastimarte. -le dijo siendo lo mas "amable" posible, ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas salió del despacho, esa mujer a veces lo sacaba de quició, y no era por el gasto de dinero, no le interesaba sino que no entendia como una madre vendia a su hija por dinero, como un hombre prestigioso y honesto como Hiroshi Asamiya termino casado con esa arpía y para terminarla llevo su herencia a la quiebra por sus malos manejos. Respiro aliviado al ver que el no cayo en las garras de esa mujer.

En otro lugar en lo alto de un lujoso edifició de cristal, uno de los tantos que tenia Saiki celebraba junto a Eric tomando una botella de licor, ya todas las acusaciones en contra de Eric Fave fueron disueltas, ya no habia nada que podrian hacer, el caso de Soiree Meira fue cerrado dejando a Eric libre de toda culpa, que lo habia asesinado en legitima defensa, para Saiki todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, solo faltaba capturar a la psíquica y acabar con los herederos que sellaron a Orochi.

Un celular no paraba de sonar, vio el nombre del llamante con una sonrisa, contestó de inmediato.

—Ambar. -la nombró como si le sorprendiera su llamada. —¿Cómo estas?

"Tenias razón con respecto a Yagami" -Un suspiro de total frustración se oyó del otro lado de la linea. "El solo jugo con mis sentimientos" "volvere al Clan"

—Al fin te diste cuenta. -murmuro como si le interesara lo dicho. —Orochi te recompenzara por tus servicios ¿Y se puede saber a que se debe ese cambio?

"El va a casarse" -dijo percibiendo su mal humor. "No quiero recompenza alguna, quiero vengarme Saiki"

Saiki sonrió lo que le dijo su informante era interesante.

—¿Con quién va a casarse?

"Con Athena Asamiya"

La sonrisa desapareció, no podia ser coincidencia, algo raro estaba sucediendo.

—¿Estas segura?

Hubo un momento de duda.

"Si el me lo dijo" "¿No es la descendiente del emperador Kõmei? ¿La que buscabas?"

Una vena saltó en su frente de Saiki, antes de mirar a Eric quién lo veia con curiosidad.

— ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE EN UN PRINCIPIO?!

Un ligero balbuceo del otro lado.

— ¡YA CALLATE Y VEN AL EDIFICIO!

Colgó su celular, estaba completamente confundido. ¿Era posible que supieran de la profecía? ¿Será que Fudo dejo alguna pista antes de asesinarlo?

— ¿Que pasa Saiki? -le pregunto Eric al verlo alterado.

— Iori Yagami va a casarse. -hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de su acompañante antes de terminar la frase. — Con Athena.

Eric abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, no podia ser cierto.

— Iori y Taiki saben de la profecía. ¡Lo saben todo!

Eric endureció su mirada.

— Agggg-gritó con fuerza tirando el vaso de licor que tenia en su mano contra la pared. — ¡Voy a matarlo! -exclamó echo furia queriendo irse.

— ¡No! -gritó Saiki, su compañero paro en seco. — No actues sin pensar, ya Taiki debe tener a Athena en su mansión y esta lleno de ninjas que protegen su terreno hay que ser mas inteligentes que ellos.

— ¡Iori Yagami no va a tenerla!

— No te preocupes, vamos a idear algo para impedir esa unión.

Eric pareció conforme a lo dicho, Saiki se acerco a uno de los ventanales donde veia su reflejo, su bello rostro, atractivo, un hombre poderoso, el encargado de liderar un nuevo Clan de Orochi, tenia que acabar con esos tres Clanes y mantener la maldición que dispuso Orochi hacia los Yagamis, ya lo habian sellado nuevamente en el último torneo KOF XVI como años atrás, recordó cuando intentó resusitar a Orochi pero todo se frustró gracias a Ash Crimson quién dio su vida para salvar a esos malditos humanos, habia cometido muchos errores en el pasado, no podia dejar que la historia se vuelva a repetir, debia acabar con esos herederos y despertar a Orochi a como de lugar. Solo no podia, los tres Clanes enemigos habian superado al máximo sus poderes desde entonces. Era tiempo de hacer algo bien, y acabar con esos estorbos para siempre, era tiempo que Orochi volviera a gobernar esas tierras.

—Solo necesito tiempo y paciencia señor Orochi. -susurró el con un suspiró. —Esta vez voy hacer las cosas bien, confie en mi.

...·:·:·:·:·…

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo lectores! _

_Gracias por sus comentarios! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

_"La boda"_

En el jardín de la mansión Kusanagi se encontraba Shingo dando unas patadas y piñas al aire cuando alguién apareció de pronto.

—¡Kusanagi-san! -lo saludó Yabuki animado de volver a ver a su maestro. —¿Cómo les fueron en Londres? ¿Y su esposa Yuki?

Kyo le sonrió con esa arrogancia suya saludandolo.

—Bien, fue a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa, esta cansada del viaje. -le dijo viendo la cara de su alumno exhauto como su traje mojado de transpiración. Kyo lo miro serio. —¿Sigues entrenando? También debes descanzar.

—Lo siento maestro, solo he estado calentando. -argumentó con pena.—Pensé que volverian dentro de un mes.

—Extrañamos Japón y Yuki a su madre. -susurro lo último un poco molesto. — ¿Los chicos como estan?

—Muy bien, Goro fue padre nuevamente tiene una niña llamada Ai.

—Vaya si recuerdo que Jokyojo estaba por las últimas semanas de embarazo cuando me case. -sonrió Kyo. —Ire a verlo esta semana para felicitarlo. ¿Y el presumido de Benimaru?

—En un sertamen de moda en Argentina. Me llamó ayer estaba enojado porque perdió su peine favorito -contesto Shingo divertido a lo que a Kyo también le pareció gracioso, se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca.

— y del maldito de Yagami ¿Alguna noticia? -murmuro el castaño sin poder disimular su odio hacia su rival.

Shingo bajo su mirada antes de contarle y se sentó a su lado.

—Iori volvió a la mansión, tomó las riendas del Clan Yagami y va a casarse. -le informó rapidamente asombrando al castaño quién rió con gracia.

—¿Yagami va a casarse? Me da pena la pobre mujer, aguartar a ese psícopata.

—Es Athena, maestro.

La cara de Kyo se tornó mas confusa.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Yagami- sama va a casarse con Athena. -volvió a repetir. —Salió en el periodico esta mañana, se casaran esta tarde en la Antigua catedral de San José y la fiesta sera en la mansión.

Kyo no daba crédito a lo que decia Shingo.

¿Porque Athena se casaria con Iori? No era lógico lo que decia Yabuki.

—¿Estas seguro de lo que hablas?

—¡Si, maestro! ¿Porqué le cuesta creerme? -protestó el joven.

—Entiende Yabuki, me voy por tres semanas y me dices que ¿Athena se casa con Yagami? -cuestionó como si fuera lo mas absurdo que habia escuchado.— Y no solo eso sino que sera ¿esta tarde?

—Kusanagi-san yo pienso que ella acepto casarse para que Eric la dejara en paz, ya sabe el Clan Yagami la protegeria. -supusó Shingo. Kyo lo miró preocupado.

—Fave ¿Volvió a Japón?

—Si, maestro. Volvió a tratar de secuestrar a Athena... Yagami se lo impidió, fue lo que Momoko me comento, dice que su maestro Chin esta de acuerdo y la aconsejo que se quedara con el, es por eso que desde entonces vive en la mansión Yagami.

Kyo negó con la cabeza todo era aún mas confuso.

—Es todo muy extraño maestro, yo no he hablado con Athena, hasta su madre apareció y vive también en la mansión.

Kyo al fin entendió todo, esa mujer ambiciosa apareció y de algún modo convenció a Athena en casarse con Yagami.

—¡Claro! ¡La señora Sakura! -exclamó Kyo como comprendiendo el comportamiento de Athena.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Saiki reunió a algunos hombres en una sala, estaba acompañado de Eric.

—Esta tarde se casa Athena con Yagami-sama en Antigua catedral de San José, no quiero errores quiero que traigan a esa psíquica y para que lo hagan bien iran con Eric, ella no puede defenderse si el esta. -sonrió Saiki, viendo a Eric quién asintió, ya sabia porqué Athena no podia defenderse de el.

Hace mil años su antepasado mató a una mujer Asamiya, tal vez era porque Athena era la reencarnación directa de Natsuki Asamiya, ella habia sido apuñalada por Travis y llevaba una cicatriz en un costado de su cintura, ella le contó que su bisabuela le dijo una vez que esa marca se debe a que en su otra vida pudo haber muerto apuñalada y que a veces traian secuelas en esta vida, pero ella no creía en esas cosas y eso era una ventaja para el.

Athena vestida de novia parada frente a un gran espejo no podia decir que estaba contenta con este matrimonio, habia tratado de evadir a Iori cada vez que lo veia. Debia que admitir que el vestido que diseño era precioso con sus bellos bordados de color rosa y se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, su peinado recogia todi su cabello con algunas ondas, se sonrojó al ver lo bella que se veía levantando un poco mas su leve maquillaje. En ese momento su madre entró.

—¡Por dios! ¡Te ves hermosa Princesa! -la alagaba viendola desde el espejo muy animada. —Vas hacer la envidia de muchas mujeres, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias mamá. -dijo secamente dando la vuelta. —¿Ya es hora?

—Así es, el chofer nos llevara a la iglesia. -le comentó viendo la cara seria de su hija. —Ya Athena, sonrié. No vamos a un funeral.

—¿Sabes porque hago esto? ¿lo sabes?

—Todo lo que hago es por tu bien, no quisiera que Eric tratara de lastimarte ahora que ya no lo busca la policia. -dijo suspirado mientras veia la cara de terror de su hija.

—¿Como que no lo busca la policia? -tartamudeó Athena sin comprender.

—Un amigo suyo puso mucho dinero para que se cerrara el caso, el muy infeliz quedo libre de toda culpa.

—¡No puede ser mamá! ¡El mato a Soiree! -gritó con rabia Athena. Tenia que hacer algo para que Eric pague por lo que hizo.

—Lo se amor, pero ahora hay que ir a la iglesia, dejemos que los Yagamis se ocupen de el.

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciaban la boda, Iori esperaba adentro junto con Fumiko y algunos familiares como también amigos intimos de la psíquica.

Pensaba en Athena, iba a ser imposible esta relación pero apenas tenga a su hijo le pediria el divorcio quizás en los torneos le había llamado la atención, su fuerza, su poder, su habilidad, pero ahora le había demostrado que era una mujer tan frágil, era sorprendente que ni siquiera podía con su propia vida y con un serio problema emocional. Era mejor alejarse de ella lo antes posible si no quería ser atacado en un momento de locura.

—¡Llegó la novia! -exclamó un jovencito de su Clan.

La canción de entrada de los casamientos se empezó a escuchar, los invitados se levantaron cuando vieron a la novia entrar tomada del brazo de Taiki con su mejor traje de gala, en cambió Iori solo usaba una camisa blanca, pantalón azul y zapatos negros, la esperaba en el altar sin expresión alguna, como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

Kyo sentado en el sofá viendo televisión no podia dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Yabuki esta mañana.

_"Pasando a otro tema de último momento el famoso guitarrista de rock Iori Yagami se encuentra contrayendo nupcias con la estrella pop Athena Asamiya en la antigua catedral san jose, para todos fue una gran sorpresa esta pareja que mantenia su relación secreta.."_

El Kusanagi apagó el televisor, ya no queria escuchar a esa reportera, debia hacer algo para impedir esa boda.

En otro lugar Eric llegó a la catedral junto con otros hombres, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para tomar a Athena y asesinar a quienes se cruzaran en su camino.

Por lo que veía era un evento grande lo que celebraban llenos de periodistas, esperaban atentos a tomar alguna foto que les sirviera de artículo de alguna tonta revista o periódico.

Hombres con cámaras, mujeres con micrófono en la mano, todo un circo mal montado como si fuera una escena de alguna telenovela poco creíble ante los ojos de los espectadores que esperaban que terminara algo que nunca debió comenzar.

Se abrió camino como pudo con seis hombres armados, nadie notó que entrarón con tanta multitud fue fácil, abrió rapidamente las puertas dónde llevaba a toda la acción. Fue directo a la pareja de espaldas, todas las personas empezaron a gritar cuando vieron que estaban armadas.

—No te vas a deshacer de mi tan facilmente. -le dijo mientras tomaba a la novia del brazo dandole vuelta y darse cuenta que no era Athena sino una señora que comenzo a gritar asustada abrazando a su novio quién era un hombre también adulto sin comprender que sucedia.

Eric gruñó maldiciendo a los Yagamis, lo habian engañado.

Mientras tanto Kyo tomó las llaves de su moto cuando apareció Shingo, sabia lo que el Kusanagi trataba de hacer.

— No lo haga maestro.

—Tu no lo entiendes Yabuki, ese casamiento es una farsa. -contesto con enojo, Shingo suspiró, tenia bien claro que cuando algo se le metia en la cabeza no habia poder humano que se lo saque.

—Yagami y Athena se casaran en la capilla de Southtown, decidieron cambiar de iglesia en último momento. -le informó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me dijo Momoko. -contestó algo sonrojado, Kyo sonrió comprendiendo al parecer habia algo entre ellos.

—Gracias. -murmuró para salir apurado de la mansión.

Lo bueno que la capilla estaba en la ciudad, iba hacer facil para llegar con su moto, no tardo ni veinte minutos, entró al lugar sin ser visto en un costado para que no lo reconocieran, vió una silueta vestida de blanco con su cabello recogido caian algunas ondas de su cabello sobre su rostro y a Iori sosteniendo su mano.

La novia lucía completamente hermosa, parecia un ángel caido del cielo, llevado a la tierra para salvar el alma de cualquier humano maldito como Yagami, Athena con su presencia iluminaba el oscuro lugar, las personas veían tranquilos la ceremonia, como si sus destinos dependieran de esa unión. También vio a Momoko, Bao y al maestro Chin, no estaba Kensou y era de esperarse siempre estubo enamorado de Athena.

El padre frente a los presentes decia las tipicas palabras hipócritas, algunos parecian atentos a esas palabras con poco sentido del amor. En Athena solo veia tristeza como si estubiera obligada a estar con el, la cara de Iori era como solia ser, serio sin sentimiento, nada a lo de un novio enamorado, Kyo apreto sus manos con odio, Yagami no la iba a ser feliz, no podia dejar que cometiera tal error.

_"Si hay alguién quien se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre..." pronunció las palabras el padre con firmeza._

—¡Yo me opongo! -gritó Kyo ante el silencio de los presentes.

En unos segundos todos los invitados reconocieron a Kyo, el clima del lugar cambió completamente.

Iori lo miro desconcertado al igual que Athena tenia los ojos como platos al verlo.

_"¿Cuál es el motivo por el cuál quieres impedir esta unión? " le pregunto el padre a Kyo._

Nadie decia nada, todos quedaron sorprendidos a aquellas palabras a esa acción por parte del Kusanagi. La madre de Athena lo veía con enojo.

—Sencillamente ¡Porqué ella no lo ama! -respondió con firmeza a lo que el padre lo miro increduló, el la miro a la psíquica. —Porque ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que se convierta en una Yagami. -hablo lo último con despreció, los invitados comenzaron a murmurar diciendo cosas que no lograba entender pero no le importaba.

De los ojos de Athena comenzaron a salir gruesas lágrimas agachando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar haciendo que el ramos de flores se moviera rapidamente, se veía triste, a la vez asustada y desconcertada como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla.

—pero ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA VENIR A INTERRUMPIR MI CASAMIENTO?! -hablo Iori por primera vez, lo miro fijamente a los ojos. —¡¿NO TIENES HONOR?! ¿QUIERES ACASO QUE TE MATE? -escupio cada palabra cargado de furia y desprecio.

—¡NO LA MERECES YAGAMI! NO MERECE A UNA MUJER COMO ATHENA. -contra ataco Kyo queriendo golpear al pelirrojo quien gustoso esperaba una pelea.

—¡BASTA! -grito Athena tratando de serenarse. El castaño la miro de inmediato al igual que Iori —Deja que Kyo se vaya. -le exijió ella al pelirrojo quién gruño, además que estaban los Yagamis dispuestos a pelear a cualquier ataque del Kusanagi.

En ese momento Chizuru apareció colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Vamonos Kyo.

Fue en ese momento que el castaño entendió que era lo que Athena queria, volvió a verla con enojo dando media vuelta para salir de la iglesia. Chizuru lo siguió hasta cruzar la calle hacia la veredera.

—Kyo ¡Espera! Debes saber que ella no te traiciono solo sigue su destino. -le dijo la morena deteniendolo.

—¿Su destino? ¡Se supone que era mi mejor amiga! -le contesto enojado el Kusanagi.

—La profecía dice..

—¡Ya se que dice esa profecía, Chizuru! -la interrumpió tratando de no salirse de sus casillas. —Yo no creo que eso sea cierto.

—Kyo, nuestros ancestros nos dejaron pergaminos para advertinos de nuestros enemigos, para que sepamos su historia del pasado y a los Yagamis su ancestro les dejó un nueva esperanza de deshacer esa maldición. -le decia dejando a Kyo pensativo. —Iori y Athena estan destinados a estar juntos.

En ese instante la pareja salió de la capilla, todos festejaban tirando pétalos de rosas a los recien casados y los saludaban.

Athena vió a Kyo en la vereda de enfrente, ella sin decir nada mas cruzo la calle y asi poder hablar con el quién en ese momento se sentia desepcionado de su amiga, Chizuru dejo que ambos hablaran a solas volviendo con los invitados.

—¿Cómo pudiste Athena?

—Kyo.. hay cosas que tu no sabes, hay una profecía..

—¿La profecía? ¿De que la unión de uno de los descendientes del emperador Kõmei y un Yagami romperia con la maldición? ¡Es solo un cuento chino, Athena!

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

—Tu.. ¿lo sabias?

—Digamos que Taiki no fue el único que encontro un pergamino. -contesto como si fuera lo mas normal.

—¡También lo hice por ti! Se que estas cansado de esta guerra, ya Iori no volvera a buscarte. -le aseguro queriendo acercarse pero Kyo retrocedió dos pasos.

—¿Que me vas a decir ahora? ¿Que fue también porque Fave trato de secuestrarte? ¿Y necesitabas protección? -supuso el a lo que Athena volvió a agachar la cabeza. Pero Kyo no estaba conforme con lo dicho. —¿O que fue tu madre quién te obligo a casarte, señora Yagami? ¿Asi debo llamarte ahora?

—Es cierto me case porqué quise, por miedo.. por querer ayudar, por ti. -argumentó tontamente ella, nuevas lagrimas terminaban en la comisura de sus labios.

—Ya no quiero volver a verte ni saber de ti. -murmuró Kyo como si le doliera lo que le decia. —Ya no quiero ni pronunciar tu nombre.

En ese instante se arranco un hilo negro que tenia colgado en el cuello y lo dejo caer al suelo. Athena puso ver que era la piedra roja que le habia regalado, cuando levanto su mirada Kyo ya no estaba, solo se escucho la moto irse. Se agacho para tomar la piedra que estaba atada al hilo negro.

—No vuelvas a dejarme solo por ir tras el imbécil de Kyo. -escuchó que le decia Iori al levantarse. Ella solo lo ignoró apretando la piedra con fuerza.

Saiki vió como Eric volvió con los hombres que habian contratado para secuestrar a Athena, se extraño no verla con ellos.

—¿Dónde esta la psíquica? -preguntó la voz fria de Saiki, la expresión dolida de Eric lo decia todo.

—Casada con Yagami. -contesto entre dientes.

Saiki apreto sus puños, habian fallado en el plan.

—¡ESTOY RODEADO DE INCOMPETENTES! -gruño Saiki a sus hombres quienes bajaron sus cabezas ante su amo.

—De último momento cambiaron de iglesia. -volvió hablar Eric riendo amargamente mientas tomaba una botella de vodka que estaba en la vitrina con otras bebidas.

—¿Que haces? ¿Piensas ahogar tus penas con alchol? -cuestionó de pronto Saiki, casi perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo.

—Déjame en paz. -susurró, retirándose con la botella. No dio ninguna explicación, pero Saiki pareció preocuparse, había podido oír la maldición de Eric, sabia que no era buen momento para recriminarle nada, la mujer que queria a la fuerza se habia casado con otro.

Saiki mandó a retirar a los hombres que estaban aún en su oficina, se sentó en su asciento como recostandose. Todo habia salido mal, los Yagamis fueron astutos en cambiar de iglesia como precaución, aquellos días de resusitar a Orochi estaba lejos ahora por culpa de esos malditos herederos, no soportaba mas queria que algo le saliera bien pero no podia perder la paciencia, debia pensar y actuar en el momento preciso, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Kyo estaciono su moto cerca de en una vieja estación de tren que estaba cerca de la capilla, el lugar estaba casi desierto ya que muchas personas usaban el bus que era mas rapidos en llegar a sus destinos, solo estaban abiertas algunas tiendas, se echo a caminar en silencio por el lugar.

_Recordó claramente el torneo KOF'97, cuando luchaba y siempre estaba su mejor amiga animandolo, era la imágen perfecta, su sonrisa y su mirada brillante cuando el ganaba a pesar de su arrogancia, se sentiá afortunado de tener a alguién como ella, no solo era su mejor amiga, sino su compañera de escuela, su confidente y a veces se comportaba como su madre cuando reprobaba un exámen regañandolo como si fuera un niño, lo habia aceptado como uno mas de sus amigos, el mejor amigo. _

_Fue támbien cuando todos se reunieron al final, Chizuru le habia pedido pelear contra Orochi, le dijo que era su deber por ser el futuro lider de su Clan, Kyo no queria pelear, pero no tenia opción, el destino del mundo estaba en juego además habian secuestrado a Yuki El rumor entre los peleadores no tardo en llegar a oidos de Athena, que una batalla se desataria y que Kyo pelearia contra ese dios, algunos lo animaban, otros lo ignoraban pero ella sintió que era su deber estar con el, fue ahí que el mundo se vino abajo para ella, tenia un mal presentimiento, no queria que Kyo fuera lastimado o peor aún, no dudo en acercarse a el. _

—_Kyo. -hablo ella viendo como el Kusanagi la miraba fijamente. —Quiero pelear a tu lado. Quiero pelear también contra ese dios._

—_No. -fue su sola respuesta sin dejar que ella se explicara sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Kyo la observaba enfurecido, como si aquella idea fuera lo más tonta del mundo. —No sabes lo que dices, olvidalo._

—_No dejaré que te arriesgues asi ¡Dejáme ayudarte! -exclamó ella apretando sus puños dando un paso hacia Kyo. _

_Lo que sintio después Athena fue la mano de Kyo en su mejilla tomandola por sorpresa, ella lo miro a los ojos dolida y este seguia viendola con seriedad pero con una extraña expresión, este se acerco más y más, que ella podía sentir su respiración sonrojandose al percibir la calidez de la respiración de Kyo en sus labios. Pero cuando parecía que se rozarían, el joven Kusanagi se apartó, acercando sus labios al oído de ella._

—_Nunca dejare que te lastimen. -le susurro Kyo deslizando una mano por la cintura y detrás de la espalda de Athena, ambos se encontraron en un abrazó, ella sentiá que era una despedida, queria hablarle de sus sentimientos. _

—_Kyo... yo... tengo que decirte.. _

—_Shhh. -el la apartó con cuidado con una sonrisa le pusó un dedo en sus labios mientras que con la otra mano le dejaba algo en la mano de ella, observó que era una piedra roja que la psíquica le habia obsequiadó en su cumpleaños. —Nos vemos, Athena. _

_Se echo a correr dejandola sola y confundida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas callendo al suelo de rodillas, escuchando una explosión en el estadió y los gritos de miles de personas que corrian por sus vidas. _

Kyo dejo paro en seco frente a un árbol respiró profundamente antes de lanzar un golpe contra el tronco con un grito de "Maldición". El árbol tembló, y algunas hojas cayeron a su alrededor, pensó tal vez si se hubiera dado una oportunidad con Athena quizas ahora ella seria su esposa y no Yuki pero tampoco queria arriesgar esa amistad que tenian, por tal vez una relación que no los llevaria a nada, además que era amiga de Yuki, amaba a la Kushinada o eso creia, tal vez era solo costumbre después de tantos años de novios. Ahora ya era tarde, ella estaba casada al igual que el.

El bocina del tren llegar se escuchó sacandolo de sus pensamientos, vio a alguién caminado por las vias del tren, no faltaba mucho para que la locomotora pasara sobre los rieles donde estaba ese sujeto quién seguía ahi como si nada. ¿Acaso piensa suicidarse?

Kyo corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello saltó con tanta rápidez tomando a la parsona y ambos calleron hacia el otro lado, antes que el tren los atravesará.

—¡¿Que pasa contigo?! -preguntó rudamente Kyo, casi el tren los chocaba a ambos por salvarle la vida. —¡Pudiste haber muerto!

—¡Nadie te mando a salvarme, Kusanagi! -le respondió ella empujandolo, este quedo sorprendido que se trataba de una mujer, ambos se levantaron, ella se saco su capa haciendose ver por el.

Su abundante cabello azul y su traje de militar.

—Leona. -afirmó viendo el dolor reflejado en esos ojos azules.

En el salón todos la veian con sorpresa y hablaban a sus espaldas, Athena sentía como susurraban. Desde que Kyo apareció en la iglesia para impedir su boda con el Yagami, sus familiares sospechaban que habia algo entre ellos que iba mas allá de una amistad. Ella igualmente se mantuvo con una sonrisa deseando que la recepción terminara.

Sakura estaba en la cocina viendo que toda la comida como las bebidas estuvieran perfecto tal y como lo planeó para luego ir a la sala a buscar a su hija y apenas la vio se acercó ella.

—Linda escena hizo tu amiguito. -la reprocho su madre disimulando su molestia ante los invitados. —Ahora estamos en boca de todos los Yagamis.

—No quiero hablar de eso mamá. -le cortó Athena.

—Esta bien, hablemos de tu luna de miel con tu esposo. -comentó Sakura para la sorpresa de Athena.

—¿Luna de miel?

—Asi es hija, iras de luna de miel con Iori, asi se conocen mejor y encargan a ese niño de la profecía. -le recordó tranquilamente.

—Mamá yo no quiero ir de viaje. -protestó la psíquica.

—No puedes retractarte Athena, ya esta todo listo, los pasajes, la estadia en el hotel, salen esta misma noche.

Athena parpadeó varias veces aún sin creer en lo que le decia su madre con simpleza, solo cerro sus ojos y suspiró, ella habia aceptado casarse con Iori, era obvio que tenia que aceptar las consecuencias.

Por otro lado Iori permanecia en la terraza del salón, mirando el ocaso de la tarde dejando caer la noche mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, no estaba muy feliz con el casamiento, para el era como hacer un trámite, tampoco queria ir a la sala y ver la cara triste y resignada de Athena, recordo cuando Kyo entro a la iglesia dispuesto a que su amiga se retractara de casarse con el, sonrió ahora al recordar la expresión dolida y desesperada de su rival, era como estubiera a punto de perder a alguién preciado para el aunque debe admitir que en ese momento queria matarlo por su atrevimiento, vio como su padre se acercaba fumando un puro, se notaba satisfecho como si todo lo que deseaba se cumpliria muy pronto.

—Fue buena idea cambiar la iglesia en último momento. -comentó a lo que Iori solo lo miró de lado sin mostrar mucha importancia. —Eric Fave apareció en plena caremonia con hombres armados, estaba dispuesto a llevarse a tu esposa esta vez.

Al fin su padre decia algo que le intetesara, si Fave hubiera secuestrado a Athena, el plan de romper con la maldición ya estaria muy lejos perjudicando a todo el Clan.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Asesino a alguién?

—Huyo como una rata golpeando a algunos invitados. -le contesto con una sonrisa divertida para luego cambiar su expresión seria. —Un hombre poderoso lo ayuda, llamado Saiki.

Al escuchar ese nombre Iori recordó el torneo KOF XVIII, cuando Saiki desapareció en el portal del tiempo.

—Ese sujeto ¿Esta vivo? -Iori comenzó a alterarse, su padre no entendiá la razón por la que su hijo actuaba de esa manera. —Ese maldito quiere despertar a Orochi.

—¿Es fuerte?

—Tal vez... -dudó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno no debes preocuparte si esta noche salen de luna de miel a Argentina, ahi no los van a encontrar, ellos pensaran que irán a Europa, van a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de Japón. -murmuró Taiki a lo que Iori lo miro en desacuerdo.

—No dije que queria salir de luna de miel, este matrimonio es una farsa.

—No tienes opción, eso si quieres que ese tal Saiki se lleve a Athena, si esta de lado de Orochi es obvio que no querrá que nuestra maldición termine.

Iori gruño ¿Porqué tenia que ser el quién se sacrificara por todo el Clan? Pero luego suspiró, ya no habia vuelta atrás, ya estaba casado, que mas daba irse de viaje y a lo mejor eso necesitaba, irse lejos.

Kyo miraba a Leona quién estaba enfrente de el. Le habia invitado a tomar algo en un bar cerca de la estación. Desde que llegaron estaban en silencio, era muy incomodo, noto la cicatriz que tenia en su cuello, como si se hubiera hecho un corte hace tiempo. La mesera llegó con una libreta.

—¿Que van a pedir?

—Una cerveza. -respindió Kyo.

—Igual. -hablo solamente la soldado sin mirar a la mesera.

—Bien, se los traere de inmediato. -les respondió alejandose hacia otra mesa.

—Sé lo que piensas Kusanagi, pobre mujer desquiciada intentando suicidarse. -habló la peliazul con ironia a lo que Kyo solo ignoro ese gesto.

—No, pienso cuál fue el motivo para que sientas que no habia otra salida. -respondió el castaño sorprendiendola.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tienes a tus padres vivos.

Kyo en cierto modo había entendido esas simples palabras, habian salido como si tratara de disimular su dolor, el si habia sido afortunado, tubo una buena infancia feliz, en cambio la peliazul durante mucho tiempo deseó haber muerto con sus padres. Así no hubiese tenido que vivir una niñez con sus propias pesadillas.

—Tienes al Comandante Heidern, el te ama y te acepto como hija. -le argumentó, ella semi sonrió aún dolida.

—Si, el me adopto queriendo salvarme.. pero aún asi no soy feliz. -una lágrima cayo de sus ojos cristalizados hacia su mejilla, bajando su mirada. —Aún recuerdo..

Kyo notó como el cuerpo de la soldado se estremecia. Leona no pudo evitar recordar, fue imposible. ¿Cómo olvidar esa noche que marco su vida? La noche que hizo que se convirtiera en una asesina.

—Leona... - el susurro de Kyo fue suave, al notar que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos solo se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, tranquila, dando a saber que estaba bien. Kyo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sabía que nada estaba bien... que ella no estaba bien.

Así fue como las escenas en su aldea empezaron a pasar por su mente, una noche oscura, unos gritos, todo su pueblo masacrados por sus propias manos.

—Debo irme. -dijo al tiempo de levantarse y salir del bar. Kyo la siguió hasta afuera, la encontro parada viendo la luna llena, sus ojos se humedecieron. —No pudieron controlar el disturbio de sangre. -murmuró ella, Kyo la escuchaba atento. —Goenitz aparecio en mi aldea queriendo obligar a mi padre a unirse al Clan de Orochi, el se reusó, mi padre Gaidel queria paz en nuestra aldea.. el no, le dijo que Orochi no perdonaria a los traidores y busco su venganza en mi. -bajo su mirada hacia el suelo para luego continuar. —Mi padre lloraba, era la primera vez que lo veia llorar, hasta que llego el final para el, no aguanto los cortes producidos por mis garras, eran heridas muy profundas.. todo era sangre, la luz de la luna reflejaba sus cuerpos.. la de toda mi aldea.. -Leona tenía lágrimas en sus ojos furiosos. —Yo solo era una niña y no entedia que habia sucedido, no lo recorde hasta ahora.

—Leona, ya no sigas.. te haces daño. - susurró Kyo, dándose cuenta que ella estaba recordando el pasado, dejando que esas escenas volviera a irrumpir su mente, su dolor. Kyo queria protegerla pero ¿Cómo proteger a alguién de su pasado?—Ya no pienses mas... ya pasó.

Solo eso podia decirle, ella voltió a verlo con los ojos brillantes, hermosos ojos azules pedian que las lágrimas cayeran pero solo una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujo en sus labios.

—Kyo... mate a mi familia, a mi aldea.. -continuó Leona manteniendo su sonrisa. —Jamás podre olvidarlo -Kyo abrió sus ojos asombrado aunque ya sabia algo de su historia pero le parecia raro esa sonrisa en su rostro. Queria interrumpirla pero ella no lo dejó. —Todo culpa de Orochi. -la sonrisa se volvió cruel, sus ojos brillaban, un brillo malvado en ellos junto con lágrimas.—Solo era una niña... no sabia lo que hacia, el disturbio me domino ¡¿Acaso soy culpable de ello?! - gritó Leona al fin, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kyo, pidiendo que le conteste.

—No lo tienes. -dijo el viendo los ojos de la chica expresaran el dolor más grande que jamás había visto.

—¿Entonces dime porque no me siento mejor? -volvió a suplicar que le contestara.

Kyo sólo pudo tocar el rostro de la peliazul con la punta de sus dedos, secando rapidamente las lágrimas, le dolia verla en ese estado, ella siempre habia demostrado ser fuerte ante los demás y ahora se veia tan frágil, no sabia que mas decirle.

Ella solo le dio la espalda secando ella sus lágrimas, no queria que Kyo viera mas su dolor, su desesperación.

—Disculpa. - dijo, un murmullo, un susurro. —No se porqué te cuento esto... yo solo quiero morir y asi estar con ellos.

—No digas tonterias. -le respondió Kyo algo molesto por lo que acaba de decir la peliazul haciendo que ella se sintiera mal. —Tienes mucho por que vivir piensa ¿Que dirian tus padres si te escucharan ahora?

Kyo la dio vuelta tomandola de los hombros para que lo viera, Leona no aguanto mas y se arrojo a los brazos de Kyo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

El joven respondió al abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la soldado quien se sentíó tan bien tener el cuerpo del Kusanagi cerca suyo, abrazándola, sin miedo... a ella no le agradaba mucho el contacto fisico y ahora se ahora entregarse de esta forma a él, con naturalidad, como si siempre hubiese sido así.

La estrechó con más fuerza, todo estaba bien, el dolor había cesado y ambos quedaron asi abrazados en ese lugar bajo la luz de la luna.

...·:·:·:·:·…

_Aquí estan nuestros principales protagonistas lectores!_

_Un nuevo capítulo! _

_Gracias por sus comentarios! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

_"En el carnaval"_

Ambar esperaba a Eric en la habitación, la encontró sentada en la cama cubierta por unas finas sábanas blancas en la penumbra, el cabello rubio cayó como suaves ondas sobre los hombros desnudos. Era una hermosa mujer, ojos color amarillos, un rostro delgado y con la expresión que sólo las mujeres sensuales poseen, su cabello era largo, y aun cuando estaba sentada, los rizos se ondulaban por el colchón, sobre las sábanas. La blancura de su piel casi palida, sus finos labios eran una tentación.

— Te estaba esperando.

—¿Que haces aquí?

Eric hacia años que no la veia hasta que Saiki se la presento volviendose a encontrar con ella, siguió tomando de su botella sentandose en la cama.

—Vine a ver a mi persona favorita.

Este rió a esa respuesta.

—Me vas a decir que no te afecta que Yagami se haya casado con Athena.

—Si me duele, yo lo quiero mucho pero... muy pronto me las pagara. -dijo acercándose más a el. —¿Porqué no recordamos viejos tiempos? Apuesto que Athena nunca logro satiafacerte como lo hacia yo.

—No sabes lo que dices Ambar, ella es única. -murmuró volviendo a tomar un trago largo sintiendose como el alchol hacia su efecto.

—¿A si? -cuestionó ella en desacuerdo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, Eric no pudo ver como sus pechos que subia y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. El intentó apartar la mirada, pero era obvio que ella no lo dejaría.—Entonces enseñame lo que se pierde al estar en tus brazos, no vas a negar que la pasabamos bien -dijo ella, sonriéndole mientras mordia sus labios.

—Hasta que el pelirrojo apareció. Luego tú te alejaste de mi. -le recordó el aún molesto con ella.

—Si es cierto pero tu empezaste a conocer a Athena en ese tiempo y también te alejaste. -contra ataco ella a lo que Eric asintió, era cierto lo que ella decia. —Vamos Eric, hazme tuya.

Ambar estaba en una actitud muy seductora, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular. Eric sentía que esa atracción que ejercía sobre él estaba haciendo reaccionar su cuerpo, él no estaba seguro de poder, o querer, negarse. Dejo la botella aun lado y la tomó del rostro besandola con una pasión mientras que ella lo abrazaba a travez de su playera tocando y rascuñando su piel, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kusanagi Yuki bajaba de las escaleras en bata mientras veia justo a su esposo entrar a la mansión, eranas 5:07 am

—¿Se puede saber donde estabas? -Kyo no tenia escuza, bajo su mirada avergonzado. —Sé que fuiste a querer impedir el casamiento de Athena con Yagami. -le recordó ella ese episodió.

—Si, no queria que se casara con el.. era nuestra amiga.

—Athena es una mujer libre, puede casarse con quién quiera en cambio tu eres un hombre CASADO. -marcó bien lo último mientras apretaba sus mandibulas.

—¡Lo sé! No debí ir.. lo lamento Yuki. -se disculpó el, a lo que Yuki suspiró resignada como si el castaño no tubiera remedio.

—No lo lamentes, sé que Athena fue una gran amiga pero debes preocuparte mas por mi yo soy tu esposa Kyo. -al momento que dijo eso, ella volvió a subir las escaleras volviendo a su cuarto, el castaño suspiró cansado frotandose los ojos dejo su chaqueta en el sillón para luego sentarse recostandose, sabiá que Yuki estaba enojada y con razón, sabia que debiá dejarla sola en ese momento.

El avión que venia de Japón aterrizó en el aeropuerto de la ciudad Mar del Plata (Buenos Aires) a las 15:02 pm, los pasajeros bajaban muy cansados despues de 19 horas arriba de un avión hacia al otro lado del mundo. Iori y Athena bajaron al aeropuerto con sus maletas, la psíquica apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos, el viaje fue largo, estaba exhausta por el cambio de horario además que en Buenos Aires hacia calor y en Japón estaban en invierno, nada mal para unas vacaciones en la playa en verano.

Luego fueron transportados por el microbús al gran hotel "Las orcas" que ciertamente ya había sido reservado y pagado por todo un mes de estadía, días atrás.

Estaban asombrados por la gran dimensión y elegancia del hotel. Luego fueron llevados a su habitación y al entrar vieron un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas que terminaban en la cama con mas pétalos de rosas encima y una caja de bombones sobre la mesita de luz, globos de corazones que decian "Te amo" y velas rojas. Athena se ruborizo al máximo maldiciendo a su madre, Iori solo lo veia con indiferencia.

—¿Esta todo bien? -cuestionó el mozo de equipajes sin entender como la pareja de recien casados no parecian felices por la sorpresa. —¿Es como lo reservaron?

—Si esta perfecto, gracias. -respondió Athena amablemente, eso era lo bueno de hablar varios idiomas.

—Si necesitan algo mas llamen a servicio a la habitación, el numero esta grabado precionando la tecla uno. -termino diciendo el joven mozo dejando el equipaje hacia un costado para luego salir de la habitación.

Iori saco del mini bar una lata de cerveza abriendola y beber un gran sorbo, hacia demaciado calor y no era de esperarse hacian 37°, se dejó caer en la cama aún con pétalos de rosas que no parecia importarle aunque no le agradaban esas cosas cursis, el romanticismo es algo que prefería no pensar, la habitación era espaciosa al igual que la cama, con muebles imprescindibles como una cómoda, lámpara, una mesa, un sillón, televisor grande y cerca un minicomponente. Todo muy moderno, bebió un poco mas su bebida dejandola en la mesa de noche.

Vió a la psíquica tomar el control remoto y prender el televisor, cambiando de canales, veia sorprendida los programas de televisión, actuaba como si el no estuviera ahi, no habian hablado ni siquiera cuando subieron y bajaron del avión, de pronto se acordó cuando ella durmió en sus brazos aquella noche en su apartamento, aún olía ese perfume, sintió una extraña incomodidad liberó algunos botones de su camisa color vino, subió las mangas hasta la altura de su codo, su piel era blanca, pero nunca tanto como la de Athena, maldijo el voz baja, otra vez estaba pensando en esa psíquica.

Ella fue hacia la ventana abriendolas en par en par, el viento del mar hacia flamear las cortinas de seda blancas y al salir al balcón vio el paisaje mas hermoso, el mar de frente junto con el sonido de las olas y a su vez de las gabiotas volando, las personas tomaban el sol en la playa, los niños jugando en la arena, otros en mar nadaban divertidos, música moderna, habian puestos de ropa, artesanias y comida, la psíquica sonrió, el lugar era perfecto además que nunca habia visitado sudamerica, ya no veia la hora de también ir a divertirse.

Volvió de nuevo a la habitación para acomodar sus cosas en el placar y al hacerlo se encontro con el pelirrojo ya durmiendo en la cama, su expresión tan tranquila, en paz, estaba profundamente dormido, también lo habia agotado el viaje.

Iori despertó al escuchar los sonidos de unos tambores a lo lejos, frotó su mano sobre sus ojos para despavilarse y levantarse, se percató que sus cosas y su ropa habian sido dobladas y guardadas en el armario al igual que las de ella, giro para verla dormir acurrucada en el sillón como si fuera una niña, se veia tan tierna con su vestido rosa.. tenia su cabello humedo como si se hubiera pegado una ducha y las gotas de agua resbalaban de su cabello y caian hacia el nacimiento de sus pecho el cual el pelirrojo esquibo su mirada hacia otro lado, debia admitir que la joven Athena era muy hermosa y con una figura envidiable.

Ella comenzó a moverse comenzando a despertar, se estiro levemente, le dolia la espalda, habia dormido mal en ese sofá, abrió sus ojos viendo al pelirrojo parado.

—¿Que hora es? -le preguntó para sorpresa de Iori quien la miró serio.

—Al fin dices algo, creí que me habia casado con una muda. -vió el reloj que estaba en la mesita a la psíquica no le agrado nada el comentario. —Son las ocho de la noche. Ire a bañarme. -le informó tomando algo de ropa y entrar al baño.

_Cuando hay sol en la mañana_

_y es que detona la fiesta_

_se formará la contienda_

_vamos a bailar y brincar_

_Cuando este de madrugada_

_no te tomes una siesta_

_todos las manos arriba!_

_vamos a bailar y brincar_

Athena se levantó del sillón mientas escuchaba una música en el aire que provenia de afuera, se asomó al balcón para ver lo que sucedia, en la avenida que estaba enfrente habia sido cortada por la policia para que no sea tránsitada por los autos asi dar lugar al_ "El carnaval del pueblo"_, decia un gran pasacalles.

Athena sintió una curiosidad en ir a ver como eran los carnavales en Argentina, se peino rapidamente colocandose sus sandalias, le dejo una nota al Yagami sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

Un mundo de gente de vestimentas coloridas, amarillas, verdes, naranjas, las mujeres sonriendo alegremente, moviéndose al ritmo de los tambores que sonaban en la avenida.

Tras ellas, venía un grupo de jovenes con la bandera de su escuela mostrando su baile de corzo callejero, desfilaban con silbato y tambores. Otro grupo de chicas bailarinas iban detras de ellos se movian al ritmo de la música, todas usaban trajes lleno de luces de colores brillantes llamando la atención de muchos. Por detrás, el grupo de batería tocaba, gritaba, se movía y tocaban sus silbatos. Sus movimientos brindaban energía, vida y alegría, e iban también vestidos con colores fuertes y pintorescos, dándole potencia a la batucada. Otro grupo detrás de ellos hacian bailes en parejas, que eran los mejores bailarines de su localidad, hombres parecian fuertes y musculosos, también bailaban con las mujeres, quienes llevaban trajes preciosos, pegados al cuerpo, llenos de plumas y que poco dejaban a la imaginación, uno de esos bailarines les pareció conocido sorprendiendose al verlo.

—¡Nikaido! -exclamó la psíquica haciendole señas con las manos entre la multitud, este también la vio asombrado al verla.

—¡Hey! ¡Asamiya! -la saludó sonriendo, dejo a su grupo para acercarse a la chica. —¿Que haces aquí?

—Eh... -la chica dudó en contarle al rubio. —es una larga historia.. y ¿Tu?

—Vine a un certamen de moda y termine en este grupo ¿Quieres bailar? Tenemos un lugar para que te cambies de ropa.

Athena miro a las bailarinas, sus trajes de baile dejaban mucho que ver.

—¿Que.. ¡No, que verguenza Nikaido! -le respondió muy sonrojada.

—¡Ven, sera divertido! -la tomó del brazo como obligandola a ir a cambiarse.

Por otro lado Iori sale del baño secando su cabello rojo con una toalla, ya se habia cambiado dentro del baño para no incomodar a la psíquica, se habia puesto una camisa celeste y unos jeans y zapatos negros, se percato que ella no estaba y que habia dejado una nota _"Estoy en el carnaval del pueblo" _el pelirrojo fue al balcón y vio también el mundo de gente también esos bailes llamaban la atención y esos tambores, tal vez también deberia bajar un momento.

_Oooh Ieeeh Ooh_

_que empieza larga la vida_

_comenzó el carnaval_

_Oooh Ieeeh Ooh_

_aquí todo es diversión_

_hasta que salga el sol_

_Vaya, nos fuimos de rumba_

_hasta que salga el sol_

_baila rompiendo caderas_

_hasta que salga el sol_

_Mami cervezas arriba_

_hasta que salga el sol_

_la fiesta es por 7 días_

_hasta que salga el sol_

Una vez abajo caminaba por la vereda ya que la avenida eran de los grupos de corzos y sus bailes, escucho unas risitas de unas jovenes que pasaban delante de el y decian _"los Japoneces son lindos" _

Iori solo sonrió de lado mostrando indiferencia cuando la música cambio, volviéndose más exótica, con toques de selva de por medio, todos quedaron en silencio al ver a los bailarines rodear a alguién que no se lograba ver por el humo que hacian el ambiente mas cautibador, además que estaba cabiz baja usando una máscara, Iori reconoció a uno de esos bailarines y la música volvió con más fuerza.

La chica se sacó la máscara mientras bailaba riéndose, moviendo sus caderas, su cintura, las plumas rojas y plateadas sacudiéndose con todos sus movimientos seductores.

Su traje era un corpiño de color rojo con lentejuelas de un color más claro se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, enmarcando muy bien su figura, su piel parecia brillar por alguna brillantina plateada, en su cintura un lazo metálico que unia su tanga con su corpiño bien armado con flecos que cubrian su abdomen y parte de su cola. Usaba unos tacones negros de diez centímetros, con los que se movía con facilidad, como si fueran zapatillas.

_Toda la calle esta llena_

_mueve tu cuerpo morena_

_música que hace que bailes_

_ritmo, candela que quema_

_sube el volumen sin pena_

_que te corra por las venas_

_música que hace que bailes_

_ritmo, candela que quema!_

El casco que traía puesto sobre su cabeza era grande, con las plumas moviéndose gracias a su baile, del corpiño salían más plumas, solo que las de la derecha eran rojas mientras que las de la izquierda eran plateadas.

El kohl negro que rodeaba sus ojos enmarcaban con fuerza esos ojos lilas y el rojo intenso que pintaba sus labios se veía preciosa, en especial cuando sonreía.

El Yagami quedo estatico al ver a la psíquica de esa manera, saber que se trataba de su esposa, todas las personas se volvian loca al ver a una bella Japonesa bailando en el carnaval.

Benimaru tomó la mano de Athena y ambos comezaron a bailar al cómpas de los tambores. Ambos se divertian mucho, los demás bailarines comenzaron a rodearlos, Iori apretó sus puños, ese imbécil estaba con su esposa, la tomaba de la cintura como si tratara de seducirla con su estupido baile, fue esquibando a algunas personas que se les atrevazaba en su camino, ahora Nikaido la abrazó acariciaba su cabello, y Athena sujetaba su otra mano, los largos dedos de ambos enlazados.

El pelirrojo miró esa escena un par de segundos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. La mirada que el rubio hacia en el rostro de Athena parecía ser cariñosa, demasiado cariñosa, y los ojos de Athena solo era divertida... ambos parecian diafrutarlo, por un momento ella vió al pelirrojo venir hacia ella, quién se atemorizó al ver su expresión tan dura.

—Vamos. - ordenó Iori secamente, sujetando el brazo de la psíquica tirandola hacia el, su casco calló al suelo.

—¿Yagami? -murmuro el rubio sin entender que hacia el también en el lugar, hizo un gesto como si quisiese evitar que Iori se la llevara pero el pelirrojo lo miro friamente como advirtiendole que no lo intentara llevandose a Athena con el.

Athena se reuso a seguir caminando siendo aún arrastrada por el pelirrojo tomaba de su brazo, ya se habian alejado lo suficiente del carnaval dónde era un mundo de gente y estaban en otra cuadra donde solo habian pocas personas, se soltó de el con fuerza y al hacerlo su tacón se rompió haciendola tropezar y caer al piso, chilló de dolor tomando de su pie.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! -le gritó enojada.

Iori hacia un esfuerzo para no reprocharle nada pero era imposible.

—Eres mi esposa, comportate como tal.- fue todo lo que respondió Iori, en un tono bajo y contenido.

—¡No hice nada, malo! -volvió a clamar sacandose los zapatos quería pararse pero el dolor que sentiá en su pie le hacia flaquear.

El pelirrojo sonrió por un momento le habia parecido divertida la forma en la que ella trataba de pararse, dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

—Volvamos al hotel. -se agacho hacia Athena pasando una mano tras su espalda, y otra bajo sus rodillas, para alzarla inesperadamente que la psíquica no alcanzó a reaccionar.

— ¿Qué haces...? - intentó protestar la chica sonrojandose, pero Iori dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección al hotel.

Una vez que entraron al cuarto el pelirrojo la dejo sentada sobre la cama, ella se sobaba su pie dolido mirando con reproche al Yagami.

—Debiste haberme dejado con Benimaru. -dijo Athena dando un suspiro, el pelirrojo la miro fijo a los ojos.

—Para que siga manoseandote. -murmuro Iori para luego apartar su mirada al ver la expresión de asombro de la psíquica. —¿Tu y el fueron...? - Iori iba a decir algo, pero calló de repente, y apartó la mirada, de nuevo, hacia un costado. Athena sonrió.

—¿Fueron...? - dijo, curiosa al ver esa reacción en Iori. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado ver al pelirrojo dudar al decir algo.

El Yagami se maldijo por ser tan idiota. ¿Qué pensaba preguntarle a la chica? ¿Si Nikado fue o es algo mas? ¿Pero qué podía importarle eso a él? Y, a pesar de todo, la pregunta estaba allí, en en el aire, la curiosidad ardiendo en su interior. No imaginaba qué otra cosa podía ser ese rubio. El es uno de los amigos de Kyo pero con ella se comportaba como si hubieran sido o son muy cercanos.

—No, Iori. -Athena rió suavemente, para luego mirar a Iori, sin querer habia escuchado sus pensamientos.—¿Acaso.. te pusiste celoso de Benimaru?

La expresión del pelirrojo fue tal que la chica no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Iori que tardó un momento en reaccionar, es chiste, ¿cierto? Athena lo había dicho como un chiste... pero celos era justamente lo que había sentido, celos al ver los brazos del rubio alrededor de la cintura de ella y como la miraba. Celos.

La psíquica continuaba riendo. En otra ocasión hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, pero ya no importaba si Iori no podia matarla pero era divertido hacer enfadar al pelirrojo, se veia tan lindo.

Iori la miró sonriendo.

— Ya te dije que no te metas en mi cabeza niña. - fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se sentaba también al borde de la cama.

—Iori ¿Tu nunca haz amado a alguién? -preguntó Athena también curiosa.

—Esa clase de sentimientos son una estupidez. -respondió el como si nada. —¿Para que amar a alguién si de todas maneras morire?

—Entonces.. ¿Para que vivir sin sentir nada? -murmuró Athena la miro a los ojos, esa niña le cuestionaba como si de verdad el le importara, queria acariciar su rostro tan bello y besar esos labios finos rojos sintiendo algo cálido y extraño en su interior. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, le gustaba su mirada, era igual como la que vió en el cuadro de la mansión Yagami, el de Fudo Yagami. Ambos fueron acercando sus labios y asi rosarlos suavemente, la psíquica se perdió en esa sensación tan agradable que comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella, el pelirrojo tomó su rostro entre sus manos profundizando mas ese beso, sintió como ella acarició su mejilla con suavidad, y poso su otra mano sobre su pecho dejandose llevar, Iori abrió un poco sus ojos y observarla un momento total mente confundido, ella se fue separando sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian.

—Iré por algo de cenar. -habló de repente Iori levantandose de pronto y salir de la habitación.

Athena parpadeó sin entender ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Porque se habian besado? Y le habia gustado ¡Le habia gustado y su cuerpo reaccionó con solo un beso!

Mientras que el pelirrojo bajaba por el ascensor, recordó el beso inesperado, sabiá que no solo comenzaba a gustarle fisicamente sino que también sentimentalmente suspirando una maldición, no queria sentir nada y lo peor era que estaba comenzando a sentir, el amor no habia sido hecho para el pero esa chica lo estaba atrapando con sus encantos.

...·:·:·:·:·…

_Lectores! Ahi tienen_

_El sexto capitulo! _

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Saludos! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI****I**

_"E__l hipnotizador"_

Un dia en el amplio Jacuzzi era algo que necesitaba Athena para relajarse, entro al baño, el vapor que brotaba había templado el lugar, la muchacha habia dejado todo listo caminando hacia ella.

—¿Desea que los ayude en algo mas, señora? - sonrió picara la muchacha con que estaba de servicio, dejando las toallas a un lado, Athena la miro sin entender, solo ella estaba en el cuarto. —La temperatura es la adecuada.

— Eh, no, gracias.

— Si necesitan algo, sólo llame.

— Bien...

La joven se retiró dejando a Athena sola. El agua, la espuma la llamaba a bañarse, toco el borde de la gran bañera, sintiendo el agua, la calidez, dió un suspiró animandose a querer entrar.

_Es este amor que enciende al corazón_

_Y el mismo amor será mi perdición_

_Fui condenado a quererte sin razón_

_Es un hechizo de muerte y de dolor_

Su cuerpo le dolía, y sí, después de bailar sin parar el dia de ayer en el carnabal, se sentía cansada, aún le dolia el pie pero no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era sumergirse en el agua y dejar que su cuerpo se relajara. Cerrar los ojos y descanzar aprobechando que el pelirrojo fue al cajero por efectivo. Se sacó su blusa y su pollera corta de jeans quedando en ropa interior de color negro, la poca luz de ese lugar iluminó su blanca piel, mientras el espeso vapor tibio la rodeaba. Su corpiño cayó al suelo, junto con el resto de sus ropas. Su bombacha resbaló por sus piernas blancas, suaves, dejando todo en el suelo, tranquilamente.

Entró al Jacuzzi con cuidado, primero una pierna, sintiendo cómo el agua tibia acariciaba su piel creaba un exquisito alivio. Se sumergió lentamente, su cuerpo desnudo tomando con agrado la tibieza y suavidad del agua llena de espumas. Estirando una mano, alcanzó una de las toallas y la dejó cerca a ella, para apoyar la cabeza allí, entrecerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua le llegara hasta el cuello. El vapor parecía hacerse cada vez más espeso, y se sentía agradable respirarlo.

Suspiro, hace mucho que no tomaba un rico baño en un Jacuzzi llena de espumas con un perfume tan agradable, se volvió repentinamente, apoyando su brazo en la toalla y la cabeza sobre él, descansando.

De pronto sintió un movimiento en el agua, una onda que ella no había producido, la niebla de vapor empezó a desaparecer al frente de ella viendo a alguién también en el Jacuzzi. Se sobresaltó violentamente, salpicando agua y espuma, se vio frente a frente con dos ojos azules que la miraban seriamente, su cabello rojo desordenado y a la vez tan salvaje.

_Y beberá mi sangre, y beberás mi amor_

_Nada impedirá que te ame, que seas mía_

_Si corre por mis venas la pasión_

_Somos herederos de sangre_

_En muerte y en vida_

_Somos herederos de un amor_

— ¡¿Iori?!

Rapidamente Athena tomó la toalla para cubrirse. Sus ojos lilas estaban totalmente abiertos, fijos en los ojos de Iori y en su sonrisa sorprendida y burlona. La toalla flotaba en el agua espumosa, pero no era necesaria, la espuma sobre el agua evitaba que dejara al descubierto su cuerpo. Apenas podía ver al pelirrojo, sólo a centímetros de ella. —¿Qu- qué... qué haces aquí? - pudo preguntar al fin, tensa, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

— Lo mismo que tu. -respondió como si nada viendo las mejillas de la chica muy sonrojadas.

Trato de evitar pero se quedo mirando el cuerpo de Athena a travez de la espuma blanca al igual que su piel. Sus piernas flexionadas bajo el agua, su cintura tan delicada. Apartó los ojos como si tratara de esquibar su mirada que tanto la inquietaba.

— Tranquila, al fin y al cabo eres mi esposa.

—Debiste haberme avisado. ¿Acaso tu.. me viste.. ?

Iori frunció el ceño al ver lo nerviosa que se ponia frente a el quién estaba también desnudo al igual que ella.

—Ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte, ni que fueras virgen. -murmuró el a lo que la chica se sonrojo furiosamente. —¿Acaso solo te has acostado con Fave?

—Ya tenias que nombrarlo. -respondió la psíquica muy enojada queriendo salir del Jacuzzi cuando el pelirrojo la atrapó contra el borde de la bañera.

—Espera.. no te vallas. -susurro viendo esos labios rojos que lo invitaban a ser besados.

—Iori ¿Que pretendes?

_Y es tu belleza la dueña de mi voz_

_La misma estrella que me acorraló_

_Fue mi destino escrito con pasión_

_Y con suspiros, salvarte me impidió_

Sin mas que decir la beso rodeandola con sus brazos, Athena no pudo resistirse solo se mantubo quieta sintiendo miles de sensaciones, ella fue aceptando correspondiendo a ese beso demandante del pelirrojo que poco a poco fue bajando sus besos hacia su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pechos sacandole algunos gemidos a la psíquica, senos que apenas podia abarcar en su mano, era una necesidad que no podia reprimir, Athena deslizó sus dedos entre los cabellos rojos de Iori explorando la forma de su cabeza mientras que el empezaba a besar sus pechos tan perfectos que pareciera que el estubiera obseccionado con ellos.

Athena tembló, dejándose totalmente a merced del placer, el volvió a buscar sus labios perdiéndose en la cálida dulzura que le ofrecía la psíquica mientras deslizaba una mano sobre sus piernas hasta llegar a su centro y acariciarlos, ella tembló y gimió suavemente y, como si fuera una instrucción específica, el pelirrojo introdujo con sus dedos acariciaba fuera de ella.

Athena abrazo a Iori sintiendo como una reacción intensa que todo su cuerpo convulsionó gracias al ritmo de las caricias del pelirrojo en su centro, era como si el supiera perfectamente donde tocar.

—Relájate -le susurró Iori sobre su oido y deslizar los dedos a lo largo de su sexo para empezar a penetrarla muy lentamente.

La psíquica no podía soportar la intensidad del placer de lo que le estaba haciendo. Esto no era un sueño. ¿Cómo era posible que ese simple contacto la hiciera reaccionar de aquella manera?

—Por dios -oyó murmurar el pelirrojo sobre su hombro, este sonrió, sabia que le gustaba.

Ella lo miro a los ojos totalmete excitada y ardiente, lista para que fuera suya de una vez o eso pensó cuando Athena coloco una mano en su pecho y lentamente lo llevo hasta el borde del Jacuzzi, ahora era Iori quién estaba en el lugar de ella, a su merced.

El pelirrojo no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres tubieran el control, generalmente el saciaba su propio deseo nada mas, pero cuando ella comenzó a besarlo de nuevo muy despacio no pudo evitar sentir dejandose llevar. Primero en los labios, luego en el cuello y después en una oreja. Se detuvo para lamerle el lóbulo y soplarle, haciendo que el deseo lo llenara. Sentía sus pechos aplastados contra su torso mientras se movía sobre él, mientras comenzaba a explorarlo mordisqueándolo por todos lados. Sí que era muy agradable que lo dejaba casi con la respiración acelerada.

Y en ese instante notó el roce de su aliento… allí. Y se tensó de forma involuntaria, ella capturó su miembro masculino con sus manos de arriba abajo tras lo cual descendió un poco más para acariciarle los testículos con delicadeza.

Iori arqueó la espalda y gimió de placer cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Luego sintió algo muchísimo mejor.

Athena se sumergió hacia abajo del agua empezó a acariciarlo con la boca y con la lengua hasta que él creyó morir de placer. Le resultó increíble.

Nunca pensó sentir tanto placer, pero la boca, la lengua y las manos de Athena demostraron ser implacables, de modo que lo chupó, lo lamió y lo acarició a placer.

Y Iori se corrió antes de poder contenerse pero aún asi Athena no se apartó, al contrario, siguió acariciándolo con la boca hasta que los estremecimientos cesaron, saboreando cada gota de su placer.

Y solo entonces volvió nuevamente a la superficie volviendo a tomar aire, ella le sonrió.

—¿Iori?

Athena vio el fuego que ardía en su mirada y la sonrisa picara en sus labios lo embargó un afán posesivo desconocido antes entonces.

Athena le pertenecia, era su esposa y ahora se convertiria en su mujer, la giro nuevamente teniendo el el control, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas sintiendo su evidente ereción.

—Eres mia. -lo escuchó decir en el momento se estremeció al sentir como la penetro de una vez, Athena jadeó al sentirlo tan dentro, al notar que la llenaba por completo y que comenzaba a moverse contra sus caderas. Sus certeras y poderosas embestidas multiplicaron el orgasmo.

Arqueó la espalda y se acopló a sus frenéticos movimientos.

—Mmm Iori -susurró ella en cuanto el encontró el ritmo perfecto para hacerla suplicar.

Sin dejar de mover las caderas, Iori entrelazó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

Sentirlo de esa forma, dentro y fuera de ella, era maravilloso. Iori aferró las manos de Athena y la contempló mientras ella lo observaba con la mirada más tierna que jamás le habían dirigido. Nadie lo había mirado nunca como ella lo estaba haciendo. En sus brazos era tan menuda que temió hacerle daño como ya habia pasado sin querer anteriormente pero ella lo soportaba sin problemas, además que sabia quien era el.

Se dejó arrastrar por ella. Se hundió en su cuerpo y experimentó un placer tan profundo que le abrasó el alma, aunque se mantuvo inmóvil durante el orgasmo, salvo por los espasmos que lo sacudían.

Saciado y exhausto, se dejó caer sobre Athena, si bien se cuidó de no abrumarla con todo su peso, aún no quería separarse todavía de ella, que lo había rodeado con las piernas y los brazos, acunándolo con todo el cuerpo.

—¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó Athena al tiempo que le apartaba el cabello humedo de la cara.

—En lo mucho que me gusta estar dentro de ti.

Ella rió divertida.

—Tonto.

_Y beberá mi sangre y beberás mi amor_

_Nada impedirá que te ame, que seas mía_

_Si corre por mis venas la pasión_

_Somos herederos de sangre_

_En muerte y en vida_

_Somos herederos de un amor_

En esa misma noche Iori despierta repentinamente, Athena no estaba durmiendo a su lado estaba nuevamente acurucada en un rincón.

—Athena.. -susurró el pelirrojo llendo hacia ella.

—Soiree no esta, murió. Su hermano busca venganza. -rió suavemente dejando al pelirrojo perplejo por su actitud.

—Y yo no pude hacer nada... Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para poder matar a Eric. - murmuró Athena, cerrando los ojos con desesperación —¿Porqué no puedo usar mis poderes? - continuó —Siento que voy a enloquecer. Siento que no puedo aguantarlo más...

— No pienses - murmuró Iori. Sentía que ella aún temblaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No le nacía consolarla, no había palabras dulces para calmarla. Él no era como los demás, demonios.

—Lo siento... en verdad - sonrió Athena débilmente, antes de cerrar sus ojos. Iori la levantó para dejarla sobre la cama. Se acostó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos como tratando de confortarla mientras la veia, acarició la mejilla de la joven dormida, pensando que le era imposible cuidarla. Ella se hundía en su propia desesperación. Queria llegar a ella, pero para eso debia ser un estupido sentimentalista en esas cosas.

A pesar de esa noche las demás semanas fueron increibles, salidas al parque, al cinema, a la playa, cenas fueras del hotel, conociendola aún mas. Athena para el siempre fue, la tipica chica extrovertida y adorable, pero de un corazón tan puro que no podía soportar ver sufrir a gente inocente. Una héroina, rió de nuevo, con burla, la líder del ridículo Psicho Soiders Team, el equipo que nunca pasaban de la segunda ronda pero cuando aparecian el público clamaban su nombre, la buena chica heroica que protegia al debíl arriesgando su propia vida por desconocidos, eso al pelirrojo le parecia ridiculo. Ahora la veia mas madura e inocente.

Llego al cuarto donde se hospedaban en el hotel pensando que ella ya habria llegado de ir de compras pero no se encontraba, cerró los ojos suspirando, Athena despertaba en él una calidez y un anhelo que sólo solo su madre le habia entregado, de ella había podido hacerlo sentir, pero de un modo totalmente distinto, mas fisico, mas sentimental. Diablos...

Debia aceptar que esa psíquica le gustaba, le agradaba estar con ella, junto a ella se sentía totalmente tranquilo, también en un completo idiota.

Vio sobre la mesita que estaba cerca del sofá, una tarjeta blanca llamó su atención, estaba escrita una direccion cerca de ahi, le pareció extraño, ella esta mañana habia actuado extraño, tal vez vez fue a ese lugar.

Athena en ese momento estaba sentada en una banca afuera del edificio, no sabia si hacia lo correcto en ir con un hipnotizador, pero necesitaba saber quién fue en otra vida, porqué ultimamente soñaba con el cuadro que vió en la mansión Yagami sintiendose extraña, porqué con Eric no podia utilizar sus poderes, bajo su mirada.

—¿Athena?

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Benimaru, quién le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces al frente de mi apartamento?

—¿Vives aquí?

—Decidí quedarme un tiempo mas antes de volver a Japón. -le explicó sentandose al lado. —¿Salen con Yagami? -cuestionó el a lo que Athena recordó cuando el pelirrojo se la llevo a rastras del carnaval.

—De echo, es mi esposo.. estamos de luna de miel. -le contestó viendo la cara divertida de Benimaru.

—¿Es broma? ¿Verdad? -vio la cara seria de la chica. —No lo es...

—No.

—¿Kyo lo sabe?

—Si.. no quiere volver a verme. -dijo sintiendose desanimada.

—Pero.. ¿Cómo es que terminaste con Yagami? Ustedes son totalmente diferentes.

—Ya no me preguntes mas Benimaru.. tengo que entrar a ese edificio donde vives.. tengo una cita con un hipnotizador. -confesó sorprendiendo al rubio.

—y se puede saber ¿Para que necesitas un hipnotizador?

—Es por Eric.. necesito saber porque no puedo usar mis poderes cuando estoy cerca de el, porque me bloquea. -hablo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes yo te acompañare a la seccion. -le dijo tomandola de la mano volviendo a sonreirle, sabia que necesitaba compañia.—Ven, vamos.

Iori cerca de ahi los vio juntos entrando a ese edificio, sintió una punzada por dentro, ya era la segunda vez que sintió eso, sabia que no debió sentir nada por nadie, sabia que al final terminaria traicionandolo, en otro momento no le hubiera importado que se rebolcara con ese imbecíl pero ella LE pertenecia, era SU esposa e iba a OBLIGARLA a serle fiel aunque tenga que ser un maldito infeliz con ella.

Entró al edifició también y vió como ambos tomaron el ascensor, sabia que piso y que numero de apartamento estarian, la muy tonta habia dejado anotado en una tarjeta en la habitación, tomó el ascensor también cuando llegó abajo. Subió al ascensor mientras se elevaba pensó en matar a golpes a ese modelo idiota amigo de Kyo, en tomar a Athena llevarla a rastras del lugar y... en ese momento se abrieron las puertas dejandolo salir, no le tomó mucho tiempo buscarlos, los vio justo llegando al apartamento, se acerco rápido sin ser visto apartó a Athena con su brazo y le ensestó un golpe justo en el la mejilla al rubió.

Athena abrió sus ojos, no esperó ver a Iori y mucho menos en el edifició, Benimaru lo miro con odio apretando los dientes.

—¡Raijinken! -grito el rubio devolviendo el golpe al pelirrojo estrellandolo contra la pared.

Iori se enfurecio incendiandose a si mismo de llamas purpuras, le dio una patada al rubio mandandolo al suelo, le habia quemado un poco el pecho.

—¡Benimaru! -la psíquica iba a ir ayudarlo cuando Iori la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Déjalo! -habló Iori como ordenandole, ella se deshizo del agarre enojada.

—Esta lastimado. -insistió con voz baja y contenida.

—¡Dije que lo dejes!-exclamó levantando la voz para que algunos inquilinos salieran de sus apartamentos. Ella se interpuso ante él, dándole la espalda al rubio. —Desaparece. - gruñó Iori mirándola fijamente, ensayando una de sus miradas asesinas. Sin embargo esto no pareció tener efecto en ella.

—Ya deja que se vaya, si quieres que te lo explique. -murmuró, firmemente la chica.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio y luego, para total sorpresa del rubio, el pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

—Bien, que se largue.

Athena se volvió hacia Benimaru sintiendose culpable de lo sucedido.

—Vete Beni, todo estara bien.

Este se levanto sintiendo un pequeño dolor, esa patada fue dura pero disimuló.

—¿Segura? Tu esposo esta loco.

—Si, vete por favor. -le suplicó a lo que el suspiró en desacuerdo caminando hacia el ascensor.

Una vez que el rubio se fue, todos inquilinos volvian a sus apartamento.

—¿Pero que te pasa Iori? -le recriminó ella.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? -contestó de la misma manera dura. —¿Se puede saber que hace la señora aquí?

En ese momento salió un hombre de unos cincuenta años del apartamento dónde estaba Athena esperando. Tenia cabello gris y ojos negros, vestia una camisa blanca y usaba un jeans con zapatos azules.

—¿Se puede saber que esta pasando, aquí?

—¿Es usted el doctor Leonardo Rivas? ¿el Hipnotizador? -contestó con otra pregunta la psíquica con amabilidad. Iori frunció el ceño sin entender.

—Si, asi es.

—Soy Athena Asamiya, tengo una cita con usted.

—A si claro, pase señora Athena.. y ¿El es? -dijo viendo al serio pelirrojo cerca de ella.

—El es Iori Yagami, mi esposo. -respondió ella algo molesta con el pelirrojo.

—Oh bien, puede pasar pero solo le pido que se quede en silencio cuando comience la sección. -se hizo a un lado haciendo entrar a ambos. —Hemos hablado por telefono, lo que me ha dicho es que usted quiere saber porque se siente debil cuado una persona en particular se acerca a usted sintiendo un dolor en una marca de nacimiento ¿Es asi?

—Si, su nombre es Eric Fave. -le informó. —¿Quiero saber quién soy?

—¿Puedo ver esa marca?

Athena asintió levantando un poco su blusa y mostrarle una marca al costado de su vientre.

—Mi abuela cuando era niña me dijo que esa marca venia de mi vida pasada, me contó la historia de mi antepasado, una mujer Asamiya habia tenido una muerte trágica.

—Entiendo... eso la esta perjudicando en esta vida. -suspiró. —Bien, comencemos. Señor Yagami puede sentarse en esa silla en silencio y usted Señora acomodece en el diván.

—¿Usted es doctor? -preguntó desconfiado el pelirrojo.

—A si es, no trato de medicina sino de asuntos espirituales.

—¿Que hará para que ella recuerde su vida pasada? -le cuestionó Iori con ironiá aún no creía en esas cosas.

—Voy a hipnotizar a su esposa para que recuede su vida pasada. -le respondió seguro.

Athena se acomodó en el diván al igual que Iori se sentó en una silla que estaba en un ricon junto a una mesa, para solo observar la sección.

—Es bueno disminuir luz. -dijo al tiempo de ir a las ventanas y bajar las percianas, tomó una silla y la acomo cerca de ella. —¿Esta tranquila?

—Si.

—Vamos a comenzar despacio. -saco un reloj de su bolsillo y comenzó a moverlo frente de sus ojos. —Mire el reloj. -Athena obedeció al doctor. —Siga sus movimientos con sus ojos. -los parpados de Athena pesan. —Deje que los pensamientos pasen pero no se detenga en ninguno. -Athena cerro sus ojos respirando relajadamente, el saco su reloj guardandolo nuevamente en su bolsillo, Iori solo veia con indiferencia. —¿Esta oyendo?

—Si.

—Ahora va a volver a un pasado mas distante donde no hay nada que temer.. calma..vuelva

Athena recordó su primer dia en la preparatoria, cuando conoció a su mejor amigo, a Yuki, a Kensou.

—¿Que ves?

—A mis amigos. -contestó sonriendo ella.

—¿Estas feliz?

—Si.

—Ahora volvera a un pasado mas distante cuando eras niña

Athena recuerda cuando era una pequeña y estaba en el parque con un hombre parecido a ella, se reia mucho con el.

—¿Que estas haciendo?

—Jugando con mi padre.

—Ahora volvera a un gran vacio Athena a un tiempo anterior.. los años pasan.. pasan.. ahora se surgiendo a un tiempo anterior donde aun no se llamaba Athena... esta atravezando una gran obscuridad..

Athena se ve a ella misma pero en otro cuerpo, en una fiesta en la mansión Yagami sonrió.

—¿Que ve?

—Es mi boda.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Fudo Yasakani.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Iori, el fue el antiguo lider del Clan quién hizo el pacto con Orochi.

—¿Que mas ve?

Athena ve una imágen que la entristece.

—Sangre.. una daga con sangre.

—Tranquila.. ¿Ve a alguién mas?

_Athena recuerda a la misma joven viendo__ la belleza del manantial, cuando escucho a alguien acercarse a ella, se dio vuelta y vio a ese hombre, tenia su cabello de un color bronce al igual que sus ojos, por su apariencia era francés._

—_¿Quien es usted? -exigió saber sumamente asustada, jamás lo habia visto y por lo que veia no tenia buenas intenciones._

—_Mi nombre es Travis Fave y lamento tener que hacer esto. -dijo al tiempo de sacar una daga y un grito se escucho por todo el bosque._

Athena comenzó a llorar asustada, tomandose del vientre, Iori solo la observaba, sabia que no estaba fingiendo ese dolor.

—Esos ojos.. -balbució tomandose del rostro, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. —Mi bebe..

—Ahora sentira una gran paz.. calma.. la daga esta quedando distante.. volviendo.. cuando cuente 3 despertará y cuando despierte, se sentirá muy bien y lo recordara todo.. estara bien.. hay paz 123 despierte!

Athena despertó abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa fue levantandose del diván lentamente, parpadeó varias veces, ella lo miro al pelirrojo como si hubiera descubierto a algo importante.

—Lo recordé todo, ahora lo entiendo ¡Lo sé!

—¿De que hablas? -pregunto Iori sin comprender.

—Fue el antepasado de Eric quién mato a la esposa de Fudo Yasakani, no fue Ken Kusanagi. -reveló a lo que Iori se asombró un poco. —Es por eso que le temo a Eric, es por eso que me bloquea y no puedo defenderme.

El hipnotizador la veia preocupado a lo que Athena también lo miro.

—Si ese sujeto le hace daño debe alejarse, usted tiene ahora los recuerdos de esa vida a flor de piel.

**_Lectores! Ahi tienen_**

**_El __séptimo__ capitulo! _**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios! Saludos!_**

**_La canción "Herederos" pertenece a David Bisbal._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

_"La separación"_

Athena recostada sobre la cama veia al pelirrojo quién fumaba en el balcón, era un dia soleado, ideal para ir al mar, se escuchaba el sonido de las olas y se podia ver como las personas pasaban el dia en la playa. La psíquica se acerco a el para acompañarlo, el veia con curiocidad a una madre jugando en la arena con dos niños que parecian ser sus hijos, a Iori le recordó una escena que habia vivido con su madre. Athena se percató de ello.

—Creo que deberiamos volver a Japón. -murmuró ella mientras se apoyaba sobre el balcón.

—Ya te aburriste del lugar. -le respondió el.

—No pero para que esperar el fin de semana ya casi termina la reserva. Además ya estoy cansada de tus estupidos celos. -dijo a lo que Iori la miro fijo.

—No son celos.

—¿Entonces porqué golpeaste a Benimaru?

—Se lo merecia.

—El solo me estaba acompañando.

—¿Porqué no dijiste que irias a esa cita con ese doctor? -reprochó.

—Porque era algo mio, personal.

—¿Personal? Y para eso llamaste al idiota de Nikaido. -rió con gracia.

—No lo llamé. -remarco ella algo molesta. —El apareció en ese momento, no planee una cita con el... además ya te dije que no estoy interesada en el, solo es un amigo. -suspiro con cansancio la psíquica. —Iori, no me conoces bien pero quiero que sepas que yo se que es la fidelidad y quiero que confies en mi como yo también confio en ti.

—¿Aunque no me ames?

Esa pregunta la confundió, estaba fuera de lugar.

—Iori.. yo. -sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, mordiendose el labio inferior, debia contarselo, tal vez asi confie en ella. —tengo sentimientos hacia ti.

Iori sonrió para si, arrojando la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero. La chica estaba diciendole que le gustaba y el no podia negar que también empezaba a quererla.

—También me agradas. -dijo el suavemente. Athena esperaba esa respuesta, era dificil que saliera algo mas romántico. Iori agregó algo mas para complacerla. —Eres con la única que quiero tener un hijo.

La chica lo miro sorprendida, si supiera lo lindo que se oyó eso, como si la quisiera de verdad, sabia que no era solo para tener al heredero que terminaria con su maldición. Decidió sacarse el pudor para si acercarse mas al pelirrojo que la tenia cautivada. Lo tomó de la mano sonriendole con dulzura mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el.

—Iori.. no eres tan malo.

Este la observo, realmente era una joven hermosa, no le sorprendía que Eric hubiese caído en sus redes al mirar aquellos hechizantes ojos lilas. Se preguntaba si la merecia.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—¿Quién? - preguntó él, extrañado.

—Tu madre. Siempre piensas en ella.- murmuró la joven, sabia que el se enfadaria por meterse en su cabeza pero no fue así.

—Fisicamente es parecida a Fumiko. -hablo el. —Fue la única mujer que me quizo tal como soy. Era un niño muy problematico.

—¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Fue la maldición?

—No, ella no era una Yagami de sangre, solo por nombre.. fue el cancer quién acabó con ella. -confesó sintiendo algo de tristeza. —Fumiko tenia tres años cuando mi madre murió. Ella me pidió que fuera fuerte y cuidara de ella.

—Lo siento. -musitó Athena sintiendo su pena. —Por lo que me dices fue una luchadora.

—Fue mas que eso..

—Asi es, mi padre también lo era.

—Eres hermosa. - susurró Iori de repente levantando una mano para acariciar la tersa mejilla de Athena quién rió suavemente, sus labios buscó los del pelirrojo para besarlos con ternura a lo que el respondió de inmediato abrazandola.

Eran como las diez de la noche cuando Kyo salió a dar una vuelta en su moto, estaba cansado de escuchar las quejas de sus padres por mostrar mas interéz en los asuntos de la familia, tampoco queria ver a Yuki siempre estaba de mal humor, ya no parecia la jovencita tierna de la que estaba enamorado, pareciera que con el tiempo habia cambiado su actitud, exijiendo y reclamando cosas, aún seguia enojada por lo haber llegado tarde esa noche, ya se habia disculpado pero ella no ponia de su parte para que su matrimonio funcionara, era como si ya no le importara.

Tenia pensado ir a correr para no perder la costumbre, ya que hay pocos grupos interesados en carreras de motos ya que la moda ahora eran los automoviles, fue directo a un embarcadero abandonado, fue casi escoltados por varios motoristas, se identificaban por la diferencia de colores en su pañuelo con el de Kyo.

A su alrededor, la noche era agradable por la llegada de la primavera, pero no había nadie en ellas... a esa hora la mayoría de las personas normales estaban escondidas en sus casas para evitar que los atropellaran los corredores de motos -totalmente ilegales que aparecían a las afueras de Southtown.

Para comenzar, estaba llegando tarde, tal vez ya habian arreglados las carreras, estacionó su moto y encaminó hacia la fila de motos estacionadas donde se encontraban algunos conocidos amigos.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre los elegantes y caras motos reunidos por toda la calle, la música se escuchaba por todos lados gracias a algunos autos de carreras con costosos y renovados estéreos con luces de neón. Caminó hacia toda una bola de jovenes que no pasaban de los veinte y tantos, uno se acercó a el.

—¡Kusanagi! -chocó puños con él. Un hombre grandote como Goro de cabello negro, usaba un corte al estilo samurai. —Hacia meses que no te veiamos.

—Quiero correr Takumi.

—¡Hey, no quiero problemas con Saisyu! -se atajo el chico a lo que Kyo rodeo los ojos con cansancio.

—¡No tengo dieciseis años!

— Chicos, miren, Kyo por fin está aquí. -anunció como anfitrión y todos comenzaron a palmear su espalda como expertos corredores callejeros.

Jovenes casi sin talentos en correr lo adoraban, no tenian idea lo que era correr donde podias ganar o perderlo todo arriesgando tu propia vida. Pero ese era su vicio.

Escaneó el lugar, lo primero que localizó, fue una Aprilia RSV4 roja, habian dos chicos apoyados en la moto, uno era un tipo enorme de pelo rubio y corto, tenia miles de perforaciones, se veia como uno de esos tipos con los que no deberias meterte, a su lado su novia o eso parecian ya que prácticamente se estaban devorando el uno al otro.

—Kyo Kusanagi, pero que sorpresa de encontrarte.

Se obligó a desviar la vista hacia otro lado, para encontrarse con Eric frente suyo, llevaba una de esas camisas sin mangas, dejaba ver sus formados y marcados músculos; un pañuelo largo y blanco sobre su cabeza.

—Deberias estar con tu familia, debajo de las faldas de tu esposa. -rió divertido.

— ¿Tu que haces aqui, Fave?

—Vine a pelear un poco.

—¿Sabes pelear? -se rió burlonamente Kyo.

—No me confundas, yo no soy Iori Yagami.. yo si te mataria. -le contesto desafiante.

—Claramente tu no eres el, al menos Yagami si sabe darme una buena pelea. -admitió Kyo.

—También sabe como sacarte a tus amigas. -contra atacó Fave con burla refiriendose a Athena. —Después de tanto protegerla se caso con Iori dejandote a ti con un pudo ser. ¿No es por eso que quisiste detener la boda? -preguntó Eric, sarcásticamente pero esperando provocar lo suficiente al Kusanagi para que empezara a atacarlo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Claro que sé Kusanagi, por lo menos yo tuve una oportunidad con ella, pude tocar su piel, sentir el sabor de sus labios... a fresas. -pareció pensarlo como si lo recordara con ilusión y a la vez burlandose de Kyo por la expresión seria que tenia, sabia que lo habia lastimado. —En cambio tu solo te queda la desgracia de extrañar lo que nunca pasó.

—Si es cierto, Athena fue una gran amiga -contestó Kyo despreocupadamente como si sus palabras no le hubieran afectado pero el maldito le dijo la verdad. —Aunque al menos con Yagami conocera a un verdadero hombre.- sonrió de lado a lo que enojo a Fave.

—¿Insinuas algo Kusanagi?

—Eres un cobarde Fave, todo el mundo aquí sabes que mataste a Soiree Meira por la espalda.

Un silencio incomodó se propago en el ambiente, sus conocidos vieron a Fave con total odio.

Eric iba a golpear a Kyo pero el fue mas veloz dirigió su puño hasta la cara de Eric, el impacto fue tan fuerte, que su cara terminó en el suelo estampada contra el pavimento.

—¡Infeliz!

Fave se levantó de inmediato, iba a respoder ese golpe cuando escuchó un chirriar de llantas y las personas a su alrededor voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía tal sonido.

Dos motos aparecieron súbitamente en la entrada de la calle llena de gente, Kyo vio preocupado como todas las personas brincaban hacia un lado de repente fuera del alcance de las motos que, en lugar de bajar la velocidad, la incrementaban.

Cuando se dispersó un poco la multitud, vio que un BMW S 1000 RR color azul estaba compitiendo contra un Ducati 1299 Panigale, ambos se debatían la victoria, pero al final, el BMW S 1000 RR cruzó antes y con un derrape que se escuchó por todo el lugar, ambas motos de detuvieron por completo al mismo tiempo.

Todo se quedó en silencio absoluto por unos cuantos segundos, las personas expectantes a lo ocurrido hasta que detrás de él empezaron los gritos y fueron avanzando hablaban al mismo tiempo entre todos la multitud. Del BMW 1000 RR bajo una chica de cabello azul liso con algunas ondas al final de su larga y frondosa cabellera, mientras que el de la moto Ducati salió una rubia con un par de piernas bien torneadas muy enojada con la peliazul.

Kyo contubo la respiración cuando la vio.

—¿Leona?

—Si, es una fiera esa mujer. -murmuró Takumi suspirando viendo como rubia enojada le entregaba las llaves a la peliazul diciéndole algo e intercambiaron algunas palabras enfrente de todos los que gritaban y armaban bullicio.

—¡Eso es Lara!

—¡Lo hiciste!

—Con ese, Lara se lleva otra moto. -agregó uno de los jovenes con orgullo. Kyo levantó ambas cejas, él había dicho otra moto.

Miró hacia todos lados mientras varios jovenes gritaban hacia las chicas como si fueran estrellas de cine. Ellas seguían concentradas en una discusión en medio de la calle. Miró a la rubia furiosa y a la chica peliazul volteó hacia Takumi.

—¿Quién son? -pregunto Kyo a los chicos que estaban cerca de el, ellos lo vieron con admiración.

—¿Encerio? ¿No sabes quienes son? - contestó un jovencito con un tono de preocupación en su voz. El chico tenia una pequeña radio en sus manos y estaba muy atento a ello.

—Hace meses que vengo aquí. -contestó como si nada Kyo.

Takumi soltó una risita y palmeó uno de sus hombros, luego señaló a la chica de cabello rubio.

—Esa es Ambar Ramos, amigo mío.

—Es tan hermosa. - agregó otro y todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo— Dicen que fue la novia de Iori Yagami pero ultimamente la ven con Eric Fave.

Kyo vio a Eric quién se acercaba a la rubia y la tomaba de la cintura. Takumi cruzó un brazo sobre los hombros del Kusanagi y lo hizo mirar hacia la peliazul, que en ese instante alzaba las llaves y todo el mundo a su alrededor aclamaban.

— Y ella, es la reina de las carreras, se llama Lara Almeida, y esta tan buena que podría raptarla para después…

— Takumi… - le advirtieron.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos y todos voltearon con expresiones de horror.

Un joven rubio apareció a su lado ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? ¡Claro! En los torneos KOF, estubo en el equipo con Ash Crimson.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Hablas de mi chica?

—¡¿Shen Woo?! No... solo bromeaba. -se disculpó Takumi algo intimidado.

—Te conviene. -le amenazó Shen llendo airado de ahí con pasos pesados.

Todos le abrían paso mientras lo miraban con respeto, su cara mostraba irritación contra aquellos gritos de los aficionados de las chicas y gracias al comentario que había escuchado de Takumi, una venita se marcaba en su frente.

Llegó hasta la mitad de la calle donde las dos chicas ya no peleaban, solo hablaban. Lara cuando vio a Shen le sonrió feliz mostrandoles las llaves.

— ¿Novio? -preguntó Kyo sintiendo algo de envidia al ver como abrazaba a la peliazul.

— Nadie lo sabe, se dice que se traen algo. -murmuró. — Te diré algo Kusanagi, no te metas ni con la ella, ni con Shen.

— ¿Por qué? - cuestionó Kyo sin apartar la vista de la pareja que seguía riendo en medio de la calle.

— Porque, ese tipo es el mejor corredor del área.

Kyo pensó un momento si en verdad merecia ese titulo. Por un instante Lara vio al castaño con sorpresa aunque lo disimulaba muy bien ante Shen.

¡Viene la policia!

Escucho Kyo de la radio de uno de los jovenes, en un parpadeo todos comenzaron a correr hacias sus motos, salieron todos huyendo. Kyo trató de hacer lo mismo pero su moto no encendia.

—¡Rayos! ¡No tiene gasolina! -grito golpenando el manurio.

Se bajo rapidamente y una patrulla justo frento a metros de el.

—¡Hey! ¡Alto ahi! -grito el policia, Kyo comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo por la calle doblando hacia un callejón y cuando la patrulla estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo una moto freno de pronto frente a el, era la misma chica peliazul.

—¡Sube!

Kyo sin dudar se monto en la parte de atrás mientras que la chica arrancó a toda marcha evadiendo algunas patrullas a su paso hasta perderlas de vista, Kyo no dejaba de verla aún desconfiando de la chica, ella fue bajando la velocidad y parar en una plaza, el Kusanagi bajo y luego ella, volvió a verlo confundiendolo aún mas. Ella llevaba puesto un top blanco y arriba una chaqueta negra, un jeans azul y zapatillas blancas.

—Sabia que eras tu Heidern.

—Asi es Kusanagi, estoy encubierto Tu ¿Que haces aqui? -le reclamo molesta. —Deberias estar con tu esposa.

—Las cosas con Yuki no estan del todo bien.

—Pero si te acabas de casar. -murmuro sin comprender.

—No tiene caso que hablemos de eso ¿Dijiste que estas encubierta? -repitio pensativo. —¿Acaso Shen Woo no sabes que eres una soldado?

—Si lo sabe pero no le importa. - contestó con cara de aburrida.

—¿Sabe que lo estás utilizando? - cuestionó Kyo con ironía.

— El está interesado en mi, solo que yo no le daba esperanzas hasta ahora. - contestó algo inquieta.

—Leona, estás jugando con sus sentimientos.. puede que al terminar con tu obligación puede salir lastimado. - le recordó Kyo preocupandola.

—Tienes razón no debería haberlo ilusionado. -hablo ella sintiendo algo de culpa. —pero presiento que quiere ayudarme a tener las pruebas necesarias para enviar a Fave a una prisión.

—¿Eric Fave? ¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Investigo un asesinato. Hace una semana mataron a Alba en una carrera de motos donde también estubo Eric Fave, creemos que fue el, es por eso que decidí acercarme a Shen Woo ya que lo conoce muy bien.

—Alba esta muerto. -murmuro Kyo con algo de tristeza. —Primero Soiree y ahora Alba. Eric va a pagar por lo que hizo.

—Esto es confidencial Kusanagi, no te entrometas. -le advirtió ella.

—¿De que hablas Leona? ¡Ese maldito asesino a Soiree y ahora a su hermano! ¡Debe morir!

—¡Dejanos a nosotros! Te aseguro que encontrare las pruebas y lo encerraremos.

Cuando Kyo entró a la habitación Yuki lo estaba esperando sentada en la cama. Su mirada seria lo decia todo, estaba furiosa.

—Son las tres de la mañana Kyo Kusanagi ¿Se puede saber que hacia el señor a estas horas fuera de su hogar?

—Yuki...

Kyo soltó un gran suspiro, le dolía enormemente la situación y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada. Después de nueve años, él y Yuki habían llegado a su fin, siendo ahora su esposa el sentia que ahora ya no eran nada… Nunca creyó que el amor acabara entre él y Yuki.

_**"**__**Llegó**__** a ser rutina **__**los besos más**____**lindos**__**…"**_

El amor acabó de la manera en que llegó, sin avisar. Sus discusiones se volvieron insoportables y constantes, cada uno dejó de hacer lo que los hacía felices y las salidas como el trabajo se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para evitarse pero ya no podían seguir engañandose.

_**"**__**Cuando**__** nada es para siempre, el amor **__**termina**__** "**_

Finalmente, Kyo pudo divisar a Yuki. La castaña estaba mirando hacia la nada ajena a lo que Kyo tenia que decirle, lucía un sencillo vestido de piyama color crema y de sólo verla, sintió ese orgullo de pareja que lo envolvía cada vez que la veía en público, Yuki habia madurado bastante, ella era una buena compañera despúes de todo ella fue el gran amor de su vida y quizás simplemente en otra vida podría resultar… deseaba que así fuera.

Kyo se acerco a ella para poder acariciarle el rostro pero ella se nego, Kyo veia que ya no habia amor en sus ojos o eso quizo creer, tal vez era el quién ya no la amaba, bajo su mirada temiendo que eso fuera cierto.

—Fui a una carrera de motos. -confesó el, Yuki nego con la cabeza mordiendose los labios.

—¡Basta ya Kyo! -grito asombrando al castaño. —Ya estoy cansada de tus salidas nocturnas ¡Eres mi esposo! ¡El lider del Clan no debe estar expuesto a carreras clandestinas!

El solo la observaba viendo la expresión de enojo y tristeza de su esposa mientras escuchaba sus reclamos, ya no le dolia verla en ese estado y el solo la lastimaba con su indiferencia.

—¡¿Estas escuchando, Kyo?!

Lo ultimó le llamó la atención sacudiendo su cabeza para poder responder. Suspiro cansado y tomo su mano sorprendiendola, sus ojos marrones mostraban algo de melancolia, era como si fuera dificil para el en preguntar.

—Yuki.. ¿Aún eres la mujer que amé hace nueve años?

Ella titubió dudando a aquella pregunta fuera de lugar.

—¿Porque dices ame?

—Solo contesta..

—Las personas cambian Kyo. ¿Que quieres decirme exactamente?

—Que esa mujer ya no esta mas. -le aclaró a lo que Yuki entendio su punto. —Ya no es lo mismo y lo sabes, nosotros queremos cosas diferentes.-respondió a lo que Yuki comenzó a sollozar y sus propias lágrimas cayendo sin poder detenerlas. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Kyo.. te juro que voy a cambiar, podemos intentarlo..

—No Yuki.. ya no somos felices y prefiero terminar este matrimonio antes que comencemos a odiarnos y acabar con todo lo bueno que aún queda. -respondió separandola un poco para mirarla a lo que ella asintió de acuerdo. —Es mejor que nos separemos.

—Va a ser dificil Kyo, siempre hemos estado juntos..

—Lo sé pero es lo mejor para los dos.

Yuki comprendió bajando su mirada, el tenia razón ¿Para que seguir lastimandose? si ya no habia amor.

Iori bajo de la limosina junto con Athena, habían vuelto a Japón, a la mansión Yagami.

—¡Princesa! -exclamo la señora Sakura feliz de volver a ver a Athena quien solo semi sonrió.

—Hola mamá.

Sakura le dió un breve abrazó para luego ver a su yerno.

—Bienvenido Yagami-sama. - sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia a lo que el pelirrojo solo saludo siendo "amable" con su suegra. —De seguro estan cansados del viaje, mandaré que el chófer lleven sus maletas a la habitación principal.

—Esta bien mamá. -le respondió la psíquica entrando junto con Iori a la mansión, donde fueron recibidos por Taiki quién se encontró en la sala.

—Bienvenidos. -saludo siendo cordial a lo que se asombro al ver a su hijo algo cambiando, noto un brillo diferente en sus ojos azules, lucía más animado ¿Acaso era amor?—¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel en Buenos Aires?

—La pasamos bien. -contesto la chica algo nerviosa, el padre del pelirrojo tenía una mirada dura.

—¿Solo bien? -volvio a preguntar.—o hay ¿Algo más?

Athena bajo su mirada sonrojada al tiempo que entraba Sakura mandando al chófer al cuarto quien llevaba unas maletas.

—Eso no te interesa. -hablo Iori con molestia a lo que Taiki comprendió sonriendo de lado.

—oh Taiki deja a los jóvenes que vayan a refrescarse a la habitación. -hablo Sakura animada.

—Vamos. -hablo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Athena y ambos subieron por las escaleras.

Los ojos de Taiki como de Sakura quedaron asombrados, aún más el viejo Yagami al ver cómo su hijo sujeto la mano de la chica con suavidad. La pelo rosa miro a su acompañante con complicidad.

—Presiento que ese viaje fue relajador. -murmuro con una pequeña risa.

Había pasado un mes, Kyo vivía en su viejo apartamento y Yuki en la mansión Kusanagi hasta que saliera el divorcio y ella volviera a su casa donde vivía su madre, desde entonces no se veían, el castaño dejo estacionada su moto y miro hacia el juzgado, dónde habían quedado con Yuki encontrarse ahí para firmar los papeles de divorcio, bajo de la moto y la espero mientras tanto. A lo lejos la veía llegar, tenía puesto un bonito vestido azul, se veía más hermosa que nunca, hasta le sonreía a las personas que pasaban por su lado. A Kyo le gustaba verla felíz, después de todo ella había sido su gran amor y su motivación para pelear, hasta había arriesgando su propia vida y no se arrepentía de nada, ambos habían cambiado, aprendieron uno del otro y sobre todo aprendieron amarse, ahora las cosas habían cambiado porque ya no la amaba de la misma manera.

Yuki vió a Kyo y se acercó a él.

—Hola. - saludo Yuki, sintió que su autoncontrol cedía, ya había llorado lo suficiente y se prometio a si misma no llorar ese día. Aún así, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. El amor entre ella y Kyo había sido como pocas personas han conocido, la clase de amor duradero que todo el mundo busca. —No puedo creer que al final tu y yo nos separemos, después de una vida juntos -dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

A Kyo le saltaron todas las dudas posibles sobre la decisión. No podía dejarla, no quería… Pero ambos sabían que ya no era lo mismo. Además, lo habían intentado casándose cuando comenzaban a darse cuenta que las cosas entre ellos estaba cambiando, quisieron solucionarlo; hicieron lo posible por salvar su noviazgo.

—Lo sé -respondió el Kusanagi comenzando a sentir el ardor en los ojos previo a las lágrimas.

–Tal vez solo sea pasajero. –dijo Yuki intentando no dejarlo ir, con él había vivido la época más feliz de su vida, hasta hace unos meses.

Kyo sonrió con melancolía. Sentía cada respiración como un dolor sordo clavarse en su pecho, pronto iba a sucumbir a sus sentimientos. Yuki desvío su mirada y se apoyó sobre la moto de Kyo. Las personas que pasaban por sus lados algunos felices otros apurados todo ajeno a lo que pasaba con la pareja.

–Ya no hay amor… -dijo Yuki sin mirarlo.

–No. -respondió el.

–¿Entonces, así terminamos? –preguntó Yuki, no establecieron una despedida o una palabra en especifico para terminar. Simplemente parecía el momento.

Silencio.

Kyo se sentó a su lado.

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije te quiero? –pregunto Kyo sin despegar la mirada en ella, vio que ella trataba de ser fuerte.– Cuando muestras familias se reunieron a cenar, fue un pretexto para presentarnos, tu estabas enojada y yo te recité un poema para cambiar tú humor.

Yuki sonrió con sinceridad, aún cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

–Mis padres me obligaron a ir, ellos querían que tú y yo formaranos una relación. - recordó la pelo corto. –Pero cuando te ví y me dijiste ese poema de Pablo Neruda comencé a quererte... también fue mí primer beso.

–Te quiero -termino diciendo Kyo y los ojos de Yuki se inundaron con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

–Si, así se llamaba... Volverías a recitarlo. -le pidió.

Kyo sonrió tomándola de la mano y besarla.

_No te quiero sino porque te quiero_

_y de quererte a no quererte llego_

_y de esperarte cuando no te espero_

_pasa mi corazón del frío al fuego._

_Te quiero solo porque a ti te quiero,_

_te odio sin fin, y odiándote te ruego,_

_y la medida de mi amor viajero_

_es no verte y amarte como un ciego._

_Tal vez consumirá la luz de enero,_

_su rayo cruel, mi corazón entero,_

_robándome la llave del sosiego._

_En esta historia solo yo me muero_

_y moriré de amor porque te quiero,_

_porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego._

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Kyo la miro borrosa a causa de las lagrimas... Yuki fue quien acortó la distancia y solo una vez se besaron de esa forma, cuando tuvieron que separarse y temían no volverse a ver más pero la primera vez que sé besaron fue el comienzo de una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Ahora, se despedirían y cada uno se iría por diferentes direcciones, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, se abrazaron y se miraron por última vez. Kyo se acomodo su chaqueta mientras que Yuki se limpiaba los estragos de las lagrimas. Se levantaron y sin más entraron al juzgado para así hacer legal la separación.

**~•~**

**Y bueno lectores, así fue la separación de Yuki y Kyo. Agradezco sus comentarios y saludos a todos en especial a Manu quien está siempre presente esperando la continuación de esta historia, ahora Kyo siendo libre podrá comenzar de nuevo por eso tenía que separarse no quería que el se convirtiera en un infiel y a Leona en una rompe hogares. **

**No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos voy a actualizar cada vez que pueda pero no sé preocupen que voy a terminarla, solo tenganmen paciencia estoy con exámenes finales. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

_"La señal en el cielo" _

Athena despertó en brazos del pelirrojo, quién aún dormía plácidamente, sonrió se veía tan tranquilo, tan distinto a cómo lo conocía, habían pasado la noche juntos. De pronto sintió un asco terrible, como si quisiera bomitar, rápido sé levantó de la cama cubriéndo su cuerpo con la sábana, corrió al baño y abrió la tapa del inodoro comenzando a vomitar, Iori despertó al escucharla en el baño, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta, fue caminando hacía ella, ya en ese momento se estaba enjuagando la boca en el lavamanos.

–¿Estás bien? -le pregunto Iori viendo cómo terminaba de lavarse la cara.

–No lo sé, sentí náuseas. - respondió ella mientras se sacaba la cara con una toalla de mano cuando paró en seco y miró al pelirrojo como si dudará.

–¿Que sucede? -volvio a preguntar preocupado.

–Este mes no me ha bajado la regla. - confesó a lo que Iori comprendió a lo que se refería, el tampoco había utilizado protección.

–Creo que estoy embarazada.

Era más que obvio que estaba embarazada y no necesitaba una prueba que lo confirmé, lo presentía y era como si supiera que estaba ese pequeño dentro de ella, no resistió ir a ver los aparadores en el centro comercial, miró con ternura esa miniatura de ropa imaginando como se vería su bebé.

–Hola princesa. - escuchó a sus espaldas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, giro de repente, el la miró con una sonrisa que no podía describir si era el gusto de volver a verla o era fingida con un fin malévolo.

–Eric. - susurro y por instinto dio dos pasos hacía atrás.

–No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Princesa.

–Deja de llamarme así.

La mirada de Eric cambió de puso muy serio.

–¿Porque?

–Soy una mujer casada. -le respondió ella enseñándole su alianza a lo que Eric la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y la jaló hacía el.

–Casarte con Yagami fue lo peor que pudiste haberme hecho.

– suéltame. -le exigió con dureza Athena tratando de zafarse pero fue inútil.

–¿Que sucede Princesa? ¿No puedes defenderte? -se burló de ella colocando su mano sobre su vientre, eso la aterrorizó, el subió un poco su blusa dejando ver su marca de nacimiento. –Se porque no puedes Athena, mi antepasado fue el que mató a la tuya y de alguna manera eso te marco en esta vida.

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, mientras que Eric deslizó su mano hacia el rostro de Athena quién lo rechazó evitando que la tocará. –Deberias cambiar tú actitud hacia mi porque podría hacerte mucho daño.

–Eres un desquiciado Eric, maldigo el día en el que te conocí.

–No saques lo peor de mi Princesa, ya tuve mucha paciencia contigo ¿Acaso crees que al casarte con Yagami te liberarías de mi? Pues estás muy equivocada. -el apretó aún más su mano sobre su muñeca haciéndola estremecer del dolor. –El solo te utiliza para que le des un hijo y así romper con esa maldición, luego te botara como si fueras basura.

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El me ama! - gritó Athena lastimada por sus palabras, Eric soltó su brazo quedando asombrado a su reacción, en esos ojos violetas había ¿Amor?

–Dime que no te enamoraste de el. - murmuró él temiendo que fuera cierto, Athena lo miro confundida. –¡Dímelo! - gritó Eric a lo que Athena dió un pequeño salto asustada.

–Si.. yo amo a Iori. - confesó a lo que Eric comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como un loco. Athena no entendía como podía cambiar de estado de ánimo de repente, eso la confundió pero también la enojo, era como si se burlara de ella. –¡YA BASTA! Será mejor que te olvides de mi ¿Está claro?

Eric se enojó y la agarro posesivamente de la cintura. Esto había sido la gota que derramará el vaso.

Con una voz sumamente peligrosa, le dijo en el oído:

–¿Acaso tu no entiendes que eres mía? Sólo mía, ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es solo el comienzo Princesa. -hizo una pausa y con voz fría, continuo. –Tendrás que acotar y hacer el esfuerzo de volverme amar como lo hacíamos antes.

Athena se quedo en shock, si se encontraba asustada, ahora temblaba mucho más.

–Dejala Eric -escucho Athena que hablo una mujer a su defensa, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la soldado parada cerca de ellos.

–Leona. -la nombró Eric con una falsa sonrisa soltando a Athena. –Solo la saludaba.

–¿Encerio? -le respondió la peliazul viendolo con su expresión sería como acostumbra.

–Claro Mon cheri ¿Que piensas que soy? -bufo mirando a la psíquica con advertencia antes de irse.

Una vez que estuvieron solas Athena respiro aliviada.

–Eres la esposa de Iori Yagami y sales sin guardias a la calle. -le reclamó la soldado mientras que Athena solo bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

–Lo siento, no debí salir sola.

Leona solo negó con la cabeza a la imprudencia de la psíquica.

–Te agradezco que hayas aparecido..

–¿Eres conciente que Saiki te busca?

–¿Cómo sabes..?

–Lo se todo Athena, la obsesión que tiene Eric contigo, la profecía..

–Tu.. ¿Crees que mi bebé será quien termine con la maldición de los Yagamis?

–No lo sé, pero tal vez también con la mía. -hablo segura a lo que sorprendió a la psíquica. –Es por eso que quiero ayudarte... Espera ¿Dijiste mi bebé?

Leona abrió sus ojos grandes y vio el aparador a su lado donde había solo ropita de bebé. –¿Estás embarazada?

Athena asintió con seguridad a lo que Leona semi sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, luego su cara fue de total preocupación.

–Eric y mucho menos Saiki deben saber está información. ¿Entiendes?

–Lo sé.

–Te llevare a tu casa de inmediato. -hablo al tiempo la soldado mientras buscaba un taxi.

Habia pasado una hora que Leona dejo a la psíquica en la mansión Yagami, fue a un bar donde esperaba a Kyo mientras tanto bebía una cerveza sentada en la barra, pensaba en lo sucedido hoy con la psíquica, en verdad sentía que era su deber protegerla. Vio al castaño acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado, se notaba preocupado.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Athena está embarazada. - soltó ella para el asombró de Kyo. –¿Sabes lo que significa?

–No me interesa.

–Deberias. Saiki quiere eliminarla porque ese niño romperá con la maldición.

–¿Me llamaste por esto? -la cuestionó con desinterés.

–No seas egoísta Kusanagi. Athena fue tu mejor amiga y te necesita. -le recordó a lo que Kyo apretó sus mandíbulas en desacuerdo.

–¿Porque te tomas tantas molestias por ella? Y no me digas que es tu deber

–Si nace ese niño hay una gran posibilidad que no solo se deshaga la maldición de los Yagamis sino también la mía. - reveló a lo que Kyo bajo su mirada sabía a qué se refería, ella también sufría del riot y tenía la maldición de Orochi.

–De acuerdo. Lo haré por ti.

–¿Por mi?

La peliazul sonrió levemente con tristeza. No había nada que Kyo pudiera hacer. Solo quería que Orochi y su maldita energia desapareciera.

– No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. - se encontró diciéndole a Kyo, levantó sus ojos azules, húmedos, hacia él. Ahora lo veia tan diferente, no como el héroe y ganador de los torneos, sino una persona a la quien le importa y tal vez sienta algo más.

–Lo... sé... - dijo con suavidad Kyo, como si temiera que su voz le fallara, no entendía como ella llego a formar parte de su vida tan rápidamente, terminó acariciando su mejilla. –Eres fuerte.

Un joven entro de prepo al bar y exclamó.

–¡Escuchen! Las nubes formaron algo en el cielo.

Todos salieron afuera para ver el fenómeno inclusive Leona y Kyo quienes vieron con sorpresa el emblema de Orochi formado en el cielo, las personas miraban con curiosidad ese círculo que comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz de la luna.

_¡Que bonito!_

Escuchaban que hablaban la gente al ver cómo estás nubes obscuras eran iluminada. No lo veían como una desgracia sino como si fuera un milagro del cielo, como una señal de un ángel de cabello blanco y ojos dorados que comenzaba a despertar y así vengarse de quienes osaron a combatir contra el.

Todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba el Kusanagi y la peliazul, esa señal no era buena.

Athena estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, cabizbaja sentía las miradas de Chizuru y de Iori que la miraba con reproche por haber salido sin protección, aún más en su estado. Su madre estaba muy enojada.

–¿Pero que descuido es eso Athena? ¡Estás embarazada, niña! Debes cuidarte. - le reclamó su madre a lo que la psíquica solo se ruborizó avergonzada.

–Es cierto Athena ahora más que nunca debes protegerte. -siguio hablando la morena con seriedad.

En ese momento entro Taiki y todas las miradas se fijaron en el por la cara que traía no eran buenas noticias.

–Creo que deberían salír afuera.

No dudaron en salír y ver el cielo, esa figura y una sombras aparecieron de la nada.

–Es peligroso que estemos aqui. Llevala adentro. -le ordenó Chizuru al pelirrojo quien tomó el brazo de Athena, ella se soltó bruscamente mirando con atención el símbolo en el cielo, Iori no entendía el comportamiento de su esposa.

–¿Que demonios pasa contigo? -le cuestionó el a la psíquica quien lo miro fríamente con una sonrisa, sus pupilas eran de un color dorado como la de una serpiente.

–No se saldrán con la suya Yagamis, no dejaré que deshagan mi maldición. - hablo Athena asombrado a los demás, era su voz pero como si fuera otra a la vez.

–¡No es Athena! Es Orochi - dijo Chizuru viendo la expresión de maldad que emitía la psíquica. –Se apropió del cuerpo de Athena.

En ese instante Iori la tomó de los hombros con fuerza la miro directamente a los ojos.

–¡Sal de ella maldito! -le grito Iori mientras la sacudía a lo que ella reía como loca, un dolor en el estómago la hizo retorcer del dolor y se desmayo en sus brazos.

–Date prisa, llévala adentro. - le aconsejo la morena a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció de inmediato.

Oculto en las montañas, Daimon estaba con su duro entrenamiento, miró el cielo, se sorprendió al ver la figura plateada, y durante un momento se preguntó por qué le resultaba tan familiar. Frunció el ceño, pasándose una mano por el cabello, rascándose la cabeza con gesto confundido, tratando de recordar.

El rostro de Yuki vino a su mente. ¡Claro! Lo había visto en un libro que la novia de Kyo le había emprestado y leyó.

Ese mismo dibujo había estado en el libro, recordó finalmente. Es la misma figura que se encontraba en el cielo. El dios contra el que los Kusanagi lucharon mil ochocientos años atrás.

– ¿Orochi? - murmuró.

Algo le decía que debia ir a South Town lo antes posible.

–¿Que es eso? -le cuestionó Choi a su maestro Kim.

Estaban en la ciudad de Osaka cuando notaron cómo la gente en las calles se había detenido para mirar el cielo. Claro, ellos, curiosos, lo hicieron también, y debieron entrecerrar sus ojos ante el furioso resplandor que parecía querer desgarrar las nubes.

–No me gusta nada. - respondió Kim al ver la figura en el cielo, era un mal presentimiento. Un atroz presentimiento.

Se volvió para mirar a su alumno, y por su expresión, comprendió que algo estaba yendo muy mal.

–Mira. - le indico Kula a K' y la motocicleta que ambos iban en la carretera se detuvo

El joven de cabello gris con cabello desordenado se sacó los lentes oscuros para mirar el cielo.

–¿Que rayos es? - preguntó K' apartando la mirada, con cara de aburrimiento, como si no le importara. –Me resulta familiar.

Kula río por lo bajó, sabía que su compañero con su postura indiferente nada llamaba su atención.

– Ni idea... - murmuró, volviendo a mirar el cielo durante un segundo.

– Hn, vamos - dijo K', volviendo colocarse los lentes y encender su moto. –Solo esa figura nos retrasa.

–Esta bien. - sonrió ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañero.

– Orochi... - murmuró Ámbar. Ese dios que no conocía volverá al mundo. – Piensas que... ¿Será duro con los que dejaron de servirle por un tiempo?- preguntó, sin poder apartar sus ojos amarillos del cielo. Su cuerpo fue recorrido por un temblor, quizás debido al temor.

Eric sentado detrás de un escritorio la noto preocupada desde que entró a su oficina.

– No te creas tan importante. - se burló Eric lanzándole una breve mirada – Viene por ella...

La rubia no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada un momento, sonriendo con tristeza, después de todo Eric aún la amaba.

– No, ¿Encerio?... - la voz de Ámbar era burlona. – El señor Orochi busca venganse de los Clanes que lo derrotaron hace años y también deshacerse de la bendición que pudiera parir tu querida.

– ¡Ya cállate! - la mano de Eric golpeó con fuerza la superficie del escritorio, haciendo que las cosas salieran de lugar.

En ese momento Saiki entro y ambos guardaron silencio.

– ¿Están peleando nuevamente? - preguntó Saiki.

–Solo hablábamos del símbolo en el cielo. - argumento Ámbar.

–No tienen porque temer ustedes son parte del Clan. Además..- una leve risita juguetona –¿Acaso no tienen un poco de sangre Orochi? Ambos sienten el poder de Orochi pasando por sus venas.

–No era necesario que lo digas - interrumpió el francés.

– Vamos, Eric... - Saiki jugaba con él, obviamente estaba de buen humor. – Aceptaste el poder de Orochi para poder ser más fuerte que Iori Yagami, aunque no puedes controlarlo como Yagami ahora tienes lo que querías, menos a Athena. - la burla era evidente en cada palabra que el dios del tiempo pronunciaba. – Eres intocable ahora.

Hubo un silencio en la que nadie dijo nada.

– Yo estoy feliz por ayudar a Yamata, el me dió este poder.. nunca me senti más fuerte y poderosa que ahora. -hablo Ambar complaciendo al dios.

–Bien. - fue todo lo que dijo Saiki antes de apartar las cortinas y observar el símbolo resplandeciente de Orochi.

Shen Woo lanzó una mirada al conjunto de mujeres que estaba en el jardín del templo Kagura. Shen se había pasado al lado oscuro y no porque le gustará ser es espía de Saiki sino porque estaba furioso, despechado después de que Leona rompió con el, sin remordimiento le dijo que solo lo utilizo para obtener información de Eric, solo era su trabajo, solo cumplía con su deber le dijo la muy hipócrita. Escondido entre los árboles, también había visto el símbolo de Orochi en el cielo, había aparecido de la nada.

¿Será que ese dios despertó?

No, si hubiera despertado el templo Kagura hubiera sido destruido ya que su sello se encontraba en uno de esos pasajes subterráneos oculto por debajo de esos hermosos jardines.

Las sacerdotisas lo sabían, y muchas de ellas fueron a los sótanos para orar y cuidar, pero no era necesario. El sello estaba ileso.

Entonces ¿Porque apareció esa figura?

¿Que significa?

La energía maligna se sentía en el aire, aparecieron ninjas armados rodeaba el lugar, provenían del Clan Yagami junto con Chizuru, se escuchaban murmullos, susurros, rumores de estar listos a cualquier ataque.

– Rayos... - dijo para sí.–Debo ir con Saiki.

Saiki llego a su habitación, la felicidad que sentía era inexplicable, ¿Acaso Orochi despertó sin ayuda?

El símbolo estaba en el cielo, sentía su presencia. Recordó cuando se remarcó en el cuerpo de un niño llamado Chris, también había escogido como sirvientes a Shermie, Yashiro que al final no sirvieron para nada, fueron derrotados por simples humanos que participaban en el torneo. Pero está vez el había tomado las riendas y estaba realmente dispuesto a cumplir con su propósito. Orochi volvería a dominar el mundo bajo su reinado, todos aquellos que le servían y que ahora se encontraban separados por el mundo volverían, y la victoria sería suya.

Entonces miro sin entender el cielo, solo había una figura resplandeciente en el cielo, comentarios de las personas y noticias de la televisión tratando de explicar la extraña figura.

– ¿Yamata? - preguntó en voz alta, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el vidrio de la ventana.

Una voz se sintió como un estruendo en su cabeza, haciéndo caer de rodillas con las manos en los oídos, como si fuera demasiado fuerte. Cerró los ojos, pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, porque era la voz de su señor, la familiar voz de Orochi...

"Date prisa, Saiki..."

– Lo lo lamento mi señor... - murmuró – Voy atrapar a la esposa de Yagami para usted.

La voz de Orochi se disipó, junto con la sensación de su presencia cercana. Saiki se levantó lentamente, y vio que el cielo volvía a la normalidad.

_**Continuará! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

8 meses después...

El pelirrojo no era muy paciente para esperar en la sala de espera el turno de Athena para una nueva ecografía, ya no faltaba mucho para que naciera el niño y todo terminará pronto.

Un hombre de cabello gris y piel pálida salió del consultorio.

– Yagami Athena, pase por favor.

La pareja entro y la psíquica se recostó sobre la camilla, se notaba cansada y era causa que el bebé no paro de moverse toda la noche.

– dígame jóvenes ¿Sucedió algo malo con el embarazo?- cuestionó el ginecólogo escribiendo en la ficha de Athena.

– No nada serio doctor, solo que últimamente me he sentido muy cansada. -le respondió la psíquica con una sonrisa.

– y no solo eso, se la pasa comiendo todo el tiempo. - hablo Iori preocupado.

– ¡Yagami! - lo regaño su esposa con vergüenza.

El doctor rio un poco divertido.

– No deben preocuparse. Es normal, solo debes alimentarse sanamente y caminar ya que solo le falta un mes ¿Alguna otra duda?

– Eh, si me duele todo el cuerpo y aún más mis senos. -le explico Athena al doctor a lo que Iori solo la miro serio como si lo último no era necesario decir.

– Todo lo que siente es porque su cuerpo se está preparando para cuando de a luz a su hijo o hija. Le daré un turno para el próximo mes. - sacó un papel y transcribio todo lo dicho por el. – Si esas son todas sus dudas déjenme hacerle una revisión. -tomo un líquido y lo esparció sobre el enorme vientre, acercó un aparato que en la punta era redondo moviendolo dónde encontró al bebé, Iori y Athena vieron a la pantalla donde estaba su futuro hijo. – ¿Ahora si quieren saber el sexo del bebé. ?

– No es necesario es un niño. - hablo Iori con total seguridad.

– Pues se llevará una gran sorpresa. - sonrió el doctor mirando a Athena con complicidad.

– Es niña - dijo la psíquica asombrado al pelirrojo.

– Exacto será una hermosa niña. -siguio hablando el doctor. – ¿Ya tienen algún nombre?

– Akane. - se apresuró en hablar el pelirrojo. – Como mi madre.

Athena sonrió complacida, con la ecografía en mano y el turno siguiente se fueron en automovil a la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kusanagi, Shizuka y Saisyu se vieron entre si cuando su hijo presentó a la soldado como su novia.

– Bienvenida. - logro decir la madre de Kyo tratando de ser amable.

En cambió su esposo no estaba tan contento como la presento su heredero. Solo la observó detenidamente, inclinó un poco su cabeza como saludo.

–Es un gusto conocerlos. - hablo Leona con una sonrisa.

–Supongo que te quedarás a comer. Ya debe estar listo el almuerzo. - dijo Shizuka llendo a la cocina, más bien huyendo.

–Kyo ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - pregunto su padre indicándole el despacho a la cual el Kusanagi se adelantó, Kyo sabía que algo andaba mal.

–Ya regreso. -le dijo a Leona quien no tenía idea que sucedía, vio como Kyo entro al despacho junto con su padre.

Una vez a solas Kyo miro con reproche a su progenitor.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Ella.. ¿Es tu novia?

–Si ¿Que hay con eso?

–Es estranjera.

–Brasileña. -le confirmo Kyo a lo que su padre se rascó la barbilla preocupandolo.

–Sabes que nuestro Clan es muy tradicional, nunca nos hemos mezclados con otra raza. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Kyo rio con arrogancia.

–¿No pensarás que siga con esa tradición tan absurda?

–No solo que obedescas y comprendas que si en algún momento eliges casarte con esa chica, dejaras de ser un Kusanagi. -le advirtió a lo que Kyo se sorprendió de sus palabras, su padre le estaba amenazando.

–Entonces también dejaré de ser tu hijo. - respondió al tiempo de salir del despacho e ir con Leona quien hablaba con su madre –Vamos.

–¿Que sucede hijo? - cuestionó Shizuka al verlo tan enojado. En ese instante salió Saisyu del despacho a la sala.

–Preguntale a tu esposo. - dijo solamente tomando la mano de Leona quién no entendía nada y ambos salieron de la mansión.

Durante estos meses Iori estuvo pendiente de su esposa, en que nada le faltase, aunque la relación de ambos fue volviéndose monótona, muy pocas veces hablaban, el se la pasaba en reuniones fuera del hogar y últimamente llegaba tarde por las noches y se encerraba en su despacho, Athena se sentía sola a pesar de tener la presencia de su madre en el lugar, pero esta vez no se iba a callar, hablaría con el pelirrojo a comode lugar.

Así fue cuando en camino a una de sus empresas donde el estaría en reuniones cuando justo en la puerta fue detenida por cierta rubia arrogante, que la miraba con burla al verla con el vientre enorme.

–¿Muy apurada niña?

–¿Disculpa?

–Soy Ambar Ramos. -Athena parpadeo sin entender de quién se trataba.– Veo que Yagami no te hablo de mi.. ni de lo nuestro.

–¡Que quieres!

–Solo quiero abrirte los ojos, tu querido esposo te engaña. -le aseguro mientras se tomaba de un mechón que caía por su mejilla. Athena se sorprendió y negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

–Mientes.

Ámbar volvió a reírse con burla.

–Por dios Athena, ya no eres atractiva para Iori, estás enorme y te has descuidado bastante. Ahora entiendo porque volvió a buscarme.

–¡Cállate! -las cosas que le decía la rubia le dolían y trataba de no creer.

–¡Mírame! Soy mucho más bonita que tú y el solo está contigo por ese niño que tienes.

Athena por protección se tomó el vientre, algo le decía que no confiara en ella y que estaba de acuerdo con sus enemigos.

–¿Porque debería creerte?

–¡Pero que idiota eres! -le grito enfadada. –Aun no entiendo cómo pudo cambiarme por ti. -la miro con repudio sin embargo Athena intuyo que se trataba de una mujer despechada, solo cerró sus ojos y querer apartarla del camino cuando Ámbar la tomo del brazo con dureza la jalo hacia ella. –Qudamos en vernos esta tarde a las cuatro en su apartamento, por si quieres acompañarnos. -le dijo sobre su oído con algunas risitas.

–Sueltela. - hablo una voz gruesa y varonil.

Ambas volteraon a ver al hombre grande y alto.

–Goro. -musito la psíquica, la rubia la soltó dejando que el hombre la protegiera.

–Bien, eso es todo lo que quería decirte querida. - terminó diciendo Ámbar con su cinismo se fue del lugar.

La psíquica quedó muy confundida con lo que le dijo la mujer ¿Es cierto? Iori ¿La engaña?

– Athena ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Goro preocupado.

–Si, muchas gracias por defenderme de esa mujer. - trato de sonreír para vea que estaba bien, dió media vuelta y se subió a un taxi.

Cuando el Yagami entro a su habitación vio a su esposa sentada sobre la cama, observó la expresión de decepción en su rostro, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando de repente ella hablo.

–Quiero el divorcio.

Eso lo desconcertó, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Que dices?

–Vamos Iori, ví a tu amante entrar a tu departamento está tarde y no me lo niegues.

– Ámbar. - contesto el entendiendo todo.

–Si ella misma. Me dijo que son amantes y que se encontrarían en su apartamento. -le dijo muy enojada.

–¡Ella no es mi amante! - exclamó haciéndose escuchar. –Ella solo..

–¡No mientas! -grito interrumpiendolo. –Solo te advierto que apenas nasca la niña pediré el divorcio, ya no quiero saber de ti. - terminó diciendo al tiempo de salir de la habitación.

Iori quedó boquiabierto sin comprende que había pasado, ella no creía en el, no dejo ni que explicará lo sucedido.

La noche era estupenda para salir a pasear, Kyo se encontraba con su novia en la casa de Goro conociendo a la nueva integrante de la familia.

–Es preciosa, te felicito amigo. - le dijo el Kusanagi a Goro quien le sonrió alegre.

Leona la tomo en brazos y se la llevó hacia la cocina donde se puso hablar con la esposa de Goro.

– Ella es una mujer buena Kyo. ¿Ya la llevaste con tus padres?

–No me hagas acordar a mi padre. - suspiro cansado.

–¿Porque?

–No la acepta y no lo hará porque es extranjera, me habló de la tradición de la familia. Al parecer mi padre no quiere que nuestra sangre se mezcle con otra raza. - le explicó a lo que Goro lo miro colocando una mano sobre su hombro..

–Lo lamento.

– Dímelo a mi.

–Ella ¿Lo sabe?

–No me he atrevido a decírselo. -le dijo preocupado. –No se como se lo vaya a tomar.

–Kyo, ví a Athena. - le contó Goro a lo que el castaño solo negó apenas con la cabeza.

–No me hables de ella.

–Se que dejaron de ser amigos desde que se casó con Iori Yagami.

–¿Cómo está? -no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

–Ella no es felíz, por lo que escuche Yagami le es infiel. -vio la preocupación y el enojo de su amigo en sus ojos.

–Maldito infeliz.

Desde que salieron de la casa de Daimon, Leona noto que Kyo estaba extraño, era como si se hubiera ido, metido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sucedió algo que no me has contado?

–No, discúlpame te llevaré a tu casa. - dijo rápidamente a lo que la soldado no se quedó conforme.

–Kyo ¿Que paso con tu padre? ¿Porque salimos huyendo de la mansión?

Él la miro a los ojos, tenía que decírselo aunque le doliera.

–Mi padre quiere que me case con una mujer del linaje japonés, es un poco conservador. -le explico a lo que ella bajo su mirada con tristeza.

–Entiendo. - murmuró. –No deseo que tengas problemas por mi culpa, es mejor que terminamos.

–¡No digas tonterías! -le dijo con enojo. –No voy a dejarte solo por una estúpida tradición familiar, soy el líder del Clan y no pienso seguir esas reglas.

–Pero..

–¡Pero nada! Ahora te llevaré a tu casa mañana hablaremos. - le dijo tomando de la mano para luego besarla y sonreírle a lo que ella también compartió su sonrisa y acarició su mejilla, sus ojos azules brillaron.

–Esta bien.

En esa noche Athena no podía dejar de lamentar el día en el que se casó con Iori Yagami, caminaba por las orillas del lago que se encontraba algo retirada de la mansión, llevaba puesto un vestido largo color rosa, intentaba borrar la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria, cuando entro silenciosamente al apartamento del pelirrojo, lo vio, su esposo siendo besado por otra persona quien no dejo de acariciarlo, tocarlo, no quería admitirlo, pero su matrimonio andaba mal.

–Estas en tierras de los Kusanagi señora Yagami.

Athena escuchó la voz de Kyo cerca de ella y al voltear lo vio, ella no pudo ocultar su alegría al volver a verlo, en cambio el notó como sus bellos ojos ahora se encontraba hinchados y colorados de tanto llorar, no pudo evitar abrir sus brazos y recibirla con un fuerte y necesario abrazo. Fue tan reconfortante y aliviaba todas sus penas, el dolor desaparecía.

– Que bueno volver a verte...- murmuró ella, sobre su hombro.

– También te extrañe - dijo Kyo, también en un murmullo.

Nuevamente sus ojos observaban a Kyo, brillantes, intensos, mientras se apartaba un poco de el, le sonrió al igual que el a la psíquica, se veía tan hermosa embarazada y con ese vestido tan delicado como ella.

–Ya había venido aquí. - le dijo con ligereza Athena, como alguien que está animado por la idea de dar un paseo. – ¿Quieres caminar? El paisaje es precioso.

Kyo se quedó observando a Athena con los labios entreabiertos. Veía sus ojos brillantes, la sonrisa congelada, su expresión de impaciencia mientras esperaba una respuesta.

– Vamos, Kyo... - insistió, esta vez tomando la mano del joven y tirando levemente de él. –Son como las once de la noche y quizás veamos juntos cuando sale el sol. Quiero verlo contigo.

–Como cuando aquella vez nos escapamos del colegio para ver la puesta de sol en este lugar. - recordó el.

–¿Verdad que fue excitante? ¡Hagámoslo!

–¿Que..?

–Escapemos tu y yo juntos mientras nadie está observando. - Athena hizo una cortísima pausa para tomar un respiro y sonreír más ampliamente, tirando aún de la mano de Kyo, como si él fuera un niño difícil de convencer. – No hay nadie vigilando, podemos ir... y disfrutar de la noche. Vamos a la ciudad a beber algo caliente en un café... conozco un lugar donde hacen ricos pasteles y podemos llegar al amanecer antes de que despierten.

– Athena...

–Nadie se daría cuenta, Iori se habrá ido a un bar con su amante, yo me hare responsable si nos descubren. -ella río suavemente.

– Athena... - repitió Kyo, observándola preocupado ante sus palabras. Nunca la había visto hablar tanto, de corrido, tan rápidamente, como si no quisiera darle tiempo de protestar. Como si, de detenerse, los sentimientos lo sobrecogerían haciéndola colapsar.

– Tenías razón, Iori no me ama.. solo quiere a este bebé. - prosiguió la joven sin dejar que Kyo continuara. – Fui muy tonta en creer que sería feliz ¿Cómo serlo cuando mi casamiento fue arreglado? Fui en verdad una idiota y una mala amiga.

–¡Athena! - finalmente, Kyo la tomo de la mano. –No vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres y siempre serás una gran amiga.

Iori apareció en ese momento e hizo cenizas el ramo de flores que traia en la mano. No se atrevió a decir nada, creyó ingenuamente que así mejoraría la relación.

En eso Kyo sintió una presencia a su espalda. No se soltó, porque reconoció de quién se trataba.

– Hn, patéticos. - La profunda voz de Iori Yagami se hizo presente. Kyo levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos rojos observaban las dos figuras tomadas de las manos. Miro a la psíquica muy enfadado. – ¿No tienes vergüenza Athena? venir a llorarle a mi peor enemigo luego de una discusión.

–Yagami ¿Que le hiciste? - le cuestionó enojado Kyo.

–Eso a ti no te importa. - respondió lleno de odio apretando su mano al ver que aún no soltaba a su esposa.

Estaba a punto de apartarlo cuando Athena se interpuso delante de él. Sabía que terminarían peleando y no quería que eso pasara ya que ambos no sabían controlarse.

–Kyo, me iré con Iori -dijo suavemente Athena. – Estaré bien.

No hubo reacción de parte del Kusanagi, así que ella tomo el brazo del pelirrojo pero, este se soltó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar solo alejándose.

Una vez en la mansión Iori cerró la puerta de su dormitorio mientras veía a su esposa que iba hacia al balcón para ver el jardín iluminado, era una vista espectacular.

–¿Que hacias con Kyo?

– Quería huir con el. - respondió ella.

Iori pareció sorprendido pero solo frunció el ceño.

–¿Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo?

–Ya deja de fingir que te importa, solo vete con tu amante que es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

–¡Ámbar no es mi amante! ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme sin siquiera dejarme hablar?

–Entonces ¿Que hacía en tu departamento?

–Ella guardo las llaves que tenía cuando nos veíamos, es así como ella entró.. yo no la esperaba ¿Entiendes? Ya cambié las cerraduras. -le explico tratando de no salirse de sus casillas.

–¿Porque nunca me hablaste de ella?

–Porque no lo consideré importante, es ella la que está obsesionada conmigo.

–Ella me dijo cosas horribles, dijo que solo estabas conmigo por el bebé y que no me amabas ¡Ya no te parezco atractiva Yagami! ¡Fui una idiota en confiar en ti!

Iori la sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió con violencia, para que callara, pero mientras lo hacía, Athena dejó escapar una risa entrecortada, seca. Iori se detuvo, y vio cómo ella dejaba caer la cabeza, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la risa. Lentamente, Athena levantó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Despacio, observando primero su pecho, su cuello, su barbilla, para encontrarse con sus ojos rojos, cansados. Iori vio que ella sonreía, sí, pero el temblor que recorría su cuerpo no se debía a la risa, sino a sollozos, suaves y contenidos. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, e iban a deslizarse en la comisura de su sonrisa.

–... Tu me amas verdad? - dijo ella con la voz a punto de quebrárse. –Porque por más que quiera yo no puedo dejar de amarte... Lo eres todo para mí.

Iori la abrazo suavemente dejando que su cabeza descansará sobre su pecho, acarició el cabello lila, respirando su aroma mientras una punzada en su corazón lo hacía cerrar los ojos. Sintió cómo ella también lo abrazaba, cómo se aferraba a él, escondiéndose avergonzada. Al pelirrojo le agravada sentir los movimientos del bebé en el vientre mientras la abrazaba.

– Te amo Iori... - susurró con voz apagada. –Siento lo que pasó, no debí dudar de ti..

–Lo sé... - respondió, también en un susurro calmado. El cabello rojo caía sobre sus ojos, ocultándolos, pero miraba a su esposa, abrazado su cintura y con el rostro escondido. Parecía indefensa, por más que eso fuera contradictorio. Sintió un dolor insoportable al pensar que ella algún día desapareciera, no quería imaginarlo. – Jamás te dejaría. - murmuró abrazándola con más fuerza. En respuesta, ella dejó escapar un sollozo. Se mordía los labios, pero no podía evitarlo, se sintió feliz al escucharlo.

–Iori.. -susurro mirándolo a los ojos y posando su mano sobre su pecho. –Solo creí que ya no te gustaba como mi cuerpo cambio ya no soy la joven delgada y bella que tú conociste.

La mirada de Iori fue muy intensa y cambiante, melancólica, dulce y dura al mismo tiempo.

– Aún no me conocés. -se fue acercando a su boca y sus ojos fijos sobre ella, Athena se estremece al sentir su aroma. Los dedos de Iori rosaban sobre sus labios.

– Díme ¿Que sientes?

–Amor - dice muy lentamente – Es eso lo que siento ahora y un inmenso deseo de ti.

Emite un gruñido silencioso y sensual, de pronto sus labios se apoderan de los suaves labios de ella, su aliento es dulce. Comienza rozándo levemente pero Athena quiere más y apretó sus labios con fuerza abriendo su boca y el la suya saboreando cada lugar con su lengua, experimentando el más rico y deseoso de los besos. Iori la toma en sus brazos fuertes y la lleva directamente a la cama.

Afuera de la mansión una mujer muy parecida a la psíquica vio la escena en el balcón, sonrió.

–Ese Amor.. ya lo había visto antes. -dijo la joven que llevaba puesta una biquini roja, su aura era celestial.

–¿En quien Princesa? - cuestionó Helene su fiel amiga.

–En Natsuki y Fudo. - sonrió con pena.

–Solo esperemos que no compartan el mismo destino.

...·:·:·:·:·…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

_"Amaterasu"_

Athena abrió sus ojos lentamente, sonrió al recordar, la noche con el pelirrojo, sobre ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo, fue sensacional. Giro para verlo pero el no se encontraba, se extraño y sentía un mal presentimiento.

En cambio Kyo también lo recordaba pero con preocupación, observó desde su balcón el hermoso estanque en su jardín lleno de rosas rojas, se preguntaba que había pasado después de que Athena se fue con Yagami ¿Habrán peleado? ¿Será verdad que le fue infiel?

Un imperceptible ruido a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Kyo Kusanagi

La voz era profunda y baja, pero audible a pesar de las aves que cantaban en la mañana.

—¿Acaso burlaste la seguridad de la casa?

— Tus ninjas son unas idiotas.

—¿A si? -comentó Kyo con una sonrisa desdeñosa. —No sabes dónde te metiste.

Iori se acercó a él y echó una mirada sobre su hombro, el rostro serio e imposible de leer. Vestía una larga gabardina de color vino. Se tomó de la baranda y contempló el jardin, justo lo que había hecho Kyo segundos atrás.

— Si querías admirar el paisaje podrías haberte buscado tu propio balcón, Yagami. - habló Kyo con insolencia, mirando a Iori.

— En verdad piensas que olvide lo ayer. -le contestó Iori con su tono ligeramente despectivo y malhumorado. — Aléjate de ella si no quieres que te mate.

Kyo contuvo una risa burlona, al principio odiaba la presencia persistente del Yagami en su vida pero ahora ya no le daba importancia. Aunque le molestaba cuando lo amenazaba y tener una conversación con el es como desactivar una bomba de tiempo, nunca sabes qué lo hará explotar.

—No voy a comenzar una pelea en mi casa, si buscas pelea para eso está el torneo que comenzará en unos meses. -le informo. — Y con respecto a Athena, no voy a dejar de verla a menos que ella me lo pida.

—¿Que intención tienes con ella?

—Es mi mejor amiga, tu no lo puedes entender porque no los tienes Yagami. ¿Es cierto que engañaste a Athena?

— Esa cuestión es irrevelante.

—¿Encerio? - Kyo mantuvo su sonrisa, nunca habían hablado de cosas personales, pero algo le decía que fue un mal entendido ya que si no lo fuera el no estaría en su casa exigiéndole que se alejara de ella.

—Te estaré esperando en el torneo, Kyo - termino diciendo Iori mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta. — Está vez no habrá interrupciones.

—Si como digas Yagami - se giró Kyo con un ademán de su mano.

Ambos escucharon voces, Iori paro en seco y volvió a mirar a Kyo. Sonaban como ecos en sus cabeza, decía templo.. Kagura.

—¿Dime qué también escuchaste Yagami?

— Debemos ir al templo.

"Mi vida fue un asco"

Pensó Choi mientras veía a su maestro entrenando con Chang a metros de el, sentado al pie de un árbol los observaba a ambos, sonrió está era su vida ahora. Recordó cuando conoció a su maestro, lo había seguido durante sus caminatas nocturnas, deseaba despellejarlo con sus garras hasta que gritara un basta y suplicara por su vida y ahí darle la estocada final pero nunca imagino que el sería el derrotado, lo odio por ese momento de humillación.

Sabía que lo arrestarian nuevamente por eso pero no fue así, ese hombre al que quería matar le extendió su mano ofreciéndole su ayuda, Choi quedó sorprendido nadie le había entregado ayuda ni tampoco amabilidad como se expresó aquel sujetó de cinta negra, desde ese instante sintió una pequeña esperanza de cambiar su vida.

Aprendió muchas cosas, a ser buena persona, a luchar no solo por el placer de matar, ya no sentía ese placer, quería ser fuerte, quería tener amigos y así apareció Chang otra alma desviada como el, otra alma que su maestro Kim quería cambiar.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo juntos, muchas batallas ganadas y otras pérdidas, sonrió al ver cómo su maestro se secaba el sudor con una toalla blanca mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿En qué piensas? -le pregunto Kim.

—En como mi maestro tuvo el valor de recoger a un asesino.. -bajo su mirada distante. —Yo no valgo la pena... Sé que debo estar feliz pero mi pasado es algo que no puedo olvidar, debería irme y dejar de ser una carga para usted.

— Choi - la voz de su maestro era dura, y lo miro con severidad. — No digas estupideces. - dijo, sin ser nada gentil. Choi parpadeó dolido, pero se limitó a sonreír levemente, haciendo que la mirada de Kim se suavizara. — Yo confíe en ti y no me voy a dar por vencido ni dejaré que tú lo hagas.

—No será fácil.

Chizuru terminaba de hacer sus oraciones arrodillada hacía el altar cuando escucho na voz... Sonaba como un eco, pero a la vez era tan familiar, su presencia era calida al tiempo entraron al templo Iori y Kyo quienes la veían confusos.

—¿La sintieron? - les preguntó ella al momento un espíritu celestial apareció una mujer bella estaba flotando cerca de ellos, su aura era fuego amarillo que la segaba con su luz, su cabello rojo y largo ardía como brazas encendidas, sus ojos eran amarillo como el sol y de su cuerpo hermoso brotaban bellos rayos de colores con luces brillantes.

—Amaterasu.

La morena la reconoció de inmediato, la diosa sonrió mirándola con con sensibilidad.

— Kagura, Kusanagi y Yagami, ¿saben quién soy?

—Eres la diosa del sol.. nuestro ansestro, la que entrego a mi familia el espejo Yata no Kagami. - contestó la morena mostrando su devoción. Iori y Kyo solo guardaban silencio.

—Se que Orochi ocaciono problemas en este mundo y lo han sellado en mi espejo utilizando las demás reliquias, se que han luchado contra el y que maldijo a los Yasakani.. voy a ayudarlos a cumplir esa profecía.

— ¿Porque ahora quieres ayudarnos? - cuestionó Iori mostrando su enojo. A lo que la morena desaprobó su actitud.

—Yagami-sama guarda silencio. - le dijo Chizuru.

—Sin más recuerdo fueron ustedes quienes hicieron el pacto con Yamata por más poder del que le obsequie, deberías estar agradecido en que intervenga. - le contesto la diosa con firmeza, Iori solo miró hacia un lado con molestia.

— Eso es cierto Yagami, deja de preguntar idioteces. - le respondió Kyo con arrogancia a lo que Iori iba a responder con un golpe pero su puño fue detenido en el aire como si una fuerza lo impedía, Amatarazu miro fijamente al pelirrojo.

— Quiero que terminen con esa guerra que tienen ustedes, Unidos será más fácil acabar con Orochi. - hablo la diosa a los que ambos rivales estaban en desacuerdo. — La profecía de la Diosa Athena decía _ "En la noche clara y el día oscuro, el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego se transformarán en círculo. La moneda de la vida tiene dos caras, pero tendrá una, y solo el heredero de sangre divina y mortal salvará al hombre de la maldición"._

—Intente desifrarlo pero lamentablemente no logre entenderlo. - hablo apenada Chizuru a lo que la diosa solo la miro con amabilidad.

—Habla de cuatro individuos con distintos elementos, deben hallarlos y se encuentran cerca de ustedes, ellos son quienes ayudarán a combatir contra los aliados de Orochi. - informo la diosa.

— Aire, agua, tierra y fuego. Como lo fueron los reyes celestiales de Orochi. - dedujo Chizuru.

— Así es, pero a diferencia de ellos, estos individuos son seres humanos. - le respondió la diosa.

— Yo soy fuego ¿Puedo ser uno de ellos? - preguntó Kyo a lo que Yagami lo miro de inmediato.

— Tu puedes serlo Kyo Kusanagi así harás tú alianza con el Clan Yagami y romper la maldición. - le dijo Amaterasu a lo que el castaño se sorprendió, Iori apretó sus mandíbulas.

— ¡No necesito la ayuda de Kyo! - exclamó Iori con enojó. —Yo puedo ser el elemento fuego.

— Tu fuego es impuro Yagami, si quieres salvar a tu familia tendrás que aceptar su ayuda y dejar ese orgullo a un costado. - le pidió la diosa siendo comprensible a lo que el Yagami solo se limitó a no contestar pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

— Solo falta encontrar a los demás, les deseo mucha suerte y no se preocupen estaré al pendiente de ustedes. - con esas palabras la diosa con todo su brillo desapareció.

Los tres se miraron entre sí.

—No puedo creer que la diosa Amaterasu estuvo en mi templo. - hablo la morena con entusiasmo.

— Entonces ¿Fue ella quien entrego las tres reliquias a cada uno de nuestros Clanes? - preguntó Kyo sin comprender. Iori rodeó los ojos.

—No puedes ser más idiota Kyo, luego soy yo quien cuestiona idioteces, ¡Es obvio que si! ¿Acaso tu padre nunca te hablo de ella? - le dijo Yagami como si nada a lo que molesto al Kusanagi.

—Asi es, descendemos de la diosa del sol. - volvió a decir Chizuru complacida. —Si Kyo es el elemento fuego faltaría el elemento agua, aire y tierra ¿ Quienes podrían ser?

—Dijo que estaban cerca de nosotros. - contesto Iori.

—Agua. - susurro Kyo y su novia aprecio en su mente. —Leona. - ambos lo vieron.

—¡Es cierto! Su padre era Gaidel, el elemento agua de Orochi. - recordó Chizuru. — Solo falta Aire y Tierra.

...·:·:·:·:·…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

_"Rivalidades"_

Apoyada sobre las barandas de su balcón la psíquica veía como el atardecer se iba, sentía que algo malo pasaría, aún el pelirrojo no aparecía, el sonido su teléfono la hizo hizo exaltar, era una llamada desconocida, contesto de inmediato.

–¿Si.?

–¡Athena! ¡Athena!

Era la voz de Bao, quien la llamaba, se desespero y sintió una puntada en su pecho.

– Si quieres volver a verlo ven sola a la dirección que te mandaré por texto.

Está voz era de Eric y luego colgó.

Tenía a Bao en su poder, ella debía ir a salvarlo, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, en ese instante llegó un mensaje con una dirección, antes de irse dejo una nota rápida en la mesita salió de inmediato de la mansión.

La calle estaba mojada por la reciente lluvia, pocas luces alumbraba, Choi caminaba sin prisa cuando vio algo extraño, a la psíquica entrando a un galpón abandonado. Se notaba tensa, observó como entraba silenciosamente.

Athena una vez adentro escucho la voz de Bao nuevamente llamándola fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde provenía pero solo se encontró con un televisor dónde veía unas de sus peleas de KOF y en esa grabación estaba Bao apoyándola gritando su nombre.

Se tapo los labios y sus ojos se humedecieron, había sido engañada, giro rápidamente para irse pero ya era demaciado tarde, Eric apareció con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro, el maldito se había salido con la suya y parecía que disfrutaba de la situación.

–No puede ser que hayas caído por una grabación de una cinta. -se burló de ella quien se tomó del vientre temiendo por ella.

—¿Qué sucede ? ¿Estás asustada? -le preguntó con voz burlona.

—Sí.

—Haces bien, preciosa. -le tomó la cara fuertemente con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo.— Después de dejarte embarazar por el maldito de Yagami, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de mí.

Mientras tanto Iori llega a la mansión y se extraño en no ver a su esposa en su cuarto, algo andaba mal pensó cuando noto la nota sobre la mesita de noche decía. _" Eric secuestro a Bao.. "_ y una dirección.

Iori hizo cenizas el papel y salió de inmediato de la mansión.

— ¡Voy a matar a ese malnacido!

—¿Que quieres de mi? -le grito la psíquica ya atada a una silla. — ¡Yo no te hice nada!

—¡¿Nada?! ¡Te casaste con ese asesino! -La abofeteó con fuerza—. Y además... ¡Esperas un hijo de ese imbécil!

—¡Iori cambió. El es un buen hombre!

—¿ Un buen hombre? -rio con gracia.

— Eric.. por favor no le hagas daño. - murmuró entre lágrimas.

— ¿A quien te refieres Athena? - sonrió con malicia — ¿A Yagami? O a ¿Tu bebé?

—¡Maldito psicópata! -exclamo Athena perdiendo el control, ya no quería sentir miedo. — Ojalá te pudras en el infierno.

— No estás en condiciones para amenazarme estúpida.

—Se que estoy en tus manos y admito que fui muy tonta en haber caído en tu juego.

—Vaya al menos admites tus errores.

—Mi único error fue tomar tus dibujos y admirarlos en esa ocasión. - lo miró con determinación—. Iori vendrá por mi y su hijo.

—¡Lo voy a estar esperando! Primero lo mataré a él y luego sigues tu y ese maldito niño.

—¡No sabes cuánto te odió! -le gritó Athena enfadada, incapaz de controlar su furia— ¡Mataste a Soiree! Y luego ¡ A su hermano! Eres un loco que no admite que ya no puedes tenerme y nunca me tendrás ¡Me repugnas! ¡Te odio!

Eric golpeó nuevamente el rostro de ella con fuerza, frustrado tras escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto significaban para él. Athena no lloró ni se quejó, simplemente continuó mirándolo con la misma intensidad, acusándolo de todo.

— Golpear a una mujer que no puede defenderse no es de hombres. -hablo de pronto Choi entrando en escena. Athena se sorprendió al verlo y Eric lo miro con gracia.

—¿Pero que clase de amigo raro tienes Athena? - observo sus garras. — ¿Acaso te creés Freddy Krueger chiquitín?

Choi se mantenía indiferente ante los comentarios de Eric acompañado de su risa cínica.

— No, pero puedo convertirme en tu peor pesadilla. - contesto con una sonrisa sádica empuñando sus manos.

—¿No me digas..? ¿Tu y cuántos enanos más?

Choi con su velocidad le rasguño el brazo a Eric quien gimió de dolor viéndolo con enojó.

—¡Fenómeno de circo! ¡Ya verás!

Le encestó un golpe en la cara y a la vez una patada, Choi estaba a punto de crear un remolino cuando Iori aprecio en ese momento caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Noto a Choi quien lo veía con indiferencia, vio a Athena atada a una silla con signos de golpes en su mejillas y cerca de ella el infeliz de Eric a quien fulminó con la mirada, para el Yagami era carne fresca.

— Bienvenido Iori Yagami, te estábamos esperando ¿ Verdad Princesa? - hablo con total cinismo ante la cara de furia del Yagami.

— No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar matandote. - contesto el Yagami prendiendose completamente en fuego púrpura.

Eric entendió que la pelea había iniciado cuando sintió el ardor en su cuerpo provocado por las flamas purpura, dio unos pasos hacia atrás tambaleandose un poco.

– Maldito Yagami. - contra atacó dándole una patada en la cabeza pero Iori no se dejó caer y al tiempo envío una enorme escala de fuego purpura se alzo como si fuese el vapor de un geiser, se tira a un lado para no ser atrapado por ella – AAAAAAAAH! – otra torre más le levanta en vuelo y antes de caer el fuego escose su piel nuevamente pues ocho columnas purpuras se aparecieron dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Apenas podía ponerse de pie, Iori lejos de ahí de pronto echa a correr. Eric queria por todos los medios poder resistir, quería demostrarle que era fuerte, quería golpearlo por haberse atrevido a casarse con su Athena y que se la merecia mas que el, deseaba poder acabarlo.

– vas a ¡Pagar! - tomo su ultimas fuerza y quiso darle una piña pero apenas rozo el rostro del Yagami para sorpresa de Eric, no lograba entender como ese pelirrojo era tan rápido.

Iori le dió una serie de golpes certeros y lo toma de la chaqueta levantándolo, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, su cuerpo estaba molido, los ataques del Yagami fueron veloces y mortales.

– Idiota.. - dice Iori dejándole parado en el piso, tambaleante debido a todas las heridas – Ni siquieras puedes darme una buena pelea.

–Te crees invencible Yagami ¿Olvidas que Kyo Kusanagi es más fuerte que tu maldito Clan y tu?

–¿ Y tú olvidas que tengo tu miserable vida en mis manos? - Eric se aleja un poco frunciendo el celo. –¡Vamos! - ¡PELEA! - grito Iori y sus dedos se abren como garras y un golpe certero en su pecho… otro golpe más que solo le hace retroceder pero no cae. Eric rio divertido mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. El pelirrojo gruño al ver cómo su rival no parecía afectarle emocionalmente sus golpes.

–Yo fui su primer amor Yagami, fui quien la hizo mujer y sentir sensaciones que tú nunca podrás experimentar ¿Y sabes porque? -lo miro a los ojos con seriedad mientras se limpiaba la boca con sus dedos. –Porque ella me amo desde un principio, tu solo eres uno más al que dejará cuando empiece a conocer lo que en realidad eres.. en cambio a mi ella jamás podrá olvidar, eso es algo que no puedes cambiar.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo comienzan a enrojecer y puede ver como de sus manos sale el fuego purpura de manera incontrolable, lo agarro del cuello y grito de la forma más que aterradora, su rostro se deformaba como el de un monstruo, sorprendiendo a Choi y Athena temió al ver esa expresión mientras el integrante de Korea team la desataba cortando la soga con una de sus garras.

Luego vio como Iori comienza a darle golpes continuos a Eric de forma precipitada que pudo ir esquibando y a pesar de estar herido toma fuerza comenzando a corresponderle los golpes, una patada que lo hizo flaquear y una rafaga de fuego púrpura con un certero golpe hace que Eric caiga al suelo inconsciente.

Athena se acercó al cuerpo de Eric, temia que Iori lo hubiera matado.

–¡ NO LO TOQUES! -Grito el pelirrojo exaltandola, sabía que las palabras de Eric lo había alterado.

–Iori, debemos llevarlo al hospital. -En ese instante una punzada la hizo gritar y tomarse del vientre, el dolor que sintió fue insoportable.

–¿ Que sucede? - pregunto con más calma preocupándose.

–Creo que viene el bebé... Ahhhhh - logro decir ante el dolor.

–Hay que irnos.

– Si...

Athena miro a Choi quien también la observo con preocupación.

_"Por favor llama a emergencias.. "_ le dijo mentalmente el asintió. No comprendía cómo podía tener consideración con el sujeto que la secuestro.

Los tres salieron del lugar y un taxi llegó y dejo a una pareja bajar rápidamente. Eran Kyo y Leona.

–¿Athena, te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Kyo inquieto al verla sufrir.

– Me duele en cada contracción. - murmuró arrugando su rostro la psíquica pero feliz de ver a su amigo.

–¿Que haces aquí? -le cuestionó Iori a su rival.

–Kim le dijo que Athena estaba aquí y podría estar en peligro -le contestó Leona.

–Yo le avisé a mi maestro. -hablo Choi a los que los demás lo quedaron viendo sin entender.

–¿ Y tú, que hacías aquí? - le pregunto desconfiado Kyo.

–Solo quería ayudar..

–AHHHHHHHHHH. ¡YA BASTA DE INTERROGACIONES!- volvió a gritar Athena ya no aguantaba mas.

–Ya es hora de irnos.

Fueron al vehículo estacionado, Kyo le abrió la puerta a Athena para que subiera en la parte de atrás, era mejor que la psíquica estuviera cómoda, Leona esperó a que Kyo subiera adelante, y luego se sentó al lado de la muchacha de cabello lila. Iori espero y subió también, y observó a Leona durante un segundo en el espejo retrovisor, quien se incómodo y luego vio a Kyo como si le pidiera una explicación.

–Es mejor que Athena vaya atrás con Leo, estara más cómoda.

Iori asintió, no tenía opción.

–y otra cosa Yagami - dijo de pronto. El pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo. – Deje mi motocicleta en la avenida, déjame ahí con Leo luego seguimos adelante solos.

–Puedes recogerla después - dijo Iori secamente, Athena hacia sus respiraciones, Kyo frunció el ceño.

– No, lo haré ahora - dijo firmemente.

Iori lanzó una risa burlona, y se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a manejar. Empezó a cobrar velocidad, a través de las ventanillas se podía ver los árboles, casas que pasaban a raudos, parecía embriagante.

Leona había sido empujada hacia atrás debido a la brusca aceleración, y en ese momento hizo una mueca.

Athena se sostuvo del asiento delantero, donde Kyo se encontraba, y miró los ojos azules de Iori en el espejo retrovisor. Él le devolvió la mirada durante un segundo antes de tomar una cerrada curva que lanzó a Kyo contra el y a Leona casi contra la psíquica.

–¡Yagami! - exclamó Kyo, al ver que su rival tomaba la avenida donde se encontraba la moto y no parecía estar dispuesto a detenerse.

–¡Detente, Iori! - exclamó Athena, asustada al ver la velocidad a la que iban.

–¿Puedes ir más lento, grandísimo idiota?- gritó Leona a las que Iori respondió hundiendo aun más el acelerador –¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! - insistió la soldado, viendo que sus gritos no solucionarían nada y que, al contrario, empeoraban las cosas.

–¡Estás loco, Yagami! -hablo Kyo.

Iori mantenía la mirada fija en el frente ahora, como si desafiara a Kyo con una actitud de "si no me detengo, ¿qué vas a hacer?". No podía evitarlo, odiaba a su rival.

–Esta bien, tu lo pediste. - fue una última amenaza velada por una semisonrisa antes de que una ráfaga de aire helado invadiera el vehículo. Leona, al darse cuenta que la puerta del lado de Kyo estaba totalmente abierta lanzó una exclamación. Athena cerró los ojos, sabía que el Kusanagi haría algo así.

–¡Kyo! - exclamó Leona.

Kyo estaba en el borde mismo del asiento, medio cuerpo fuera del vehículo, su cabello castaño sacudiéndose con el viento, y sus ojos brillando furiosos. Sin embargo su rostro parecía calmado. Iori tampoco disminuyó la velocidad.

–No lo haras - murmuró para sí el pelirrojo.

– Sí lo hará - habló Athena, levantando la voz. –¡Detente!

No hizo caso, no bajo la velocidad. Leona trataba de hacer un esfuerzo para no mirar.

–Es solo un fanfarrón. - volvió aclarar el pelirrojo con burla viendo al velocímetro, que marcaba más de cien kilómetros por hora.

–¡No lo desafies, Yagami! - gritó la soldado asustada.

Justo en ese momento oyeron el agudo grito de Athena. En una milésima de segundo los ojos de Iori se dirigieron al asiento del copiloto para alcanzar a ver una sombra negra cayendo por el lado del vehículo, y de pronto una sacudida remeció a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban adentro. Leona grito de nuevo, segura de que una de las ruedas había pasado por encima del cuerpo de Kyo.

Iori no podía entender que en verdad lo hubiese hecho. ¡Ese estúpido Kusanagi había saltado del vehículo en pleno movimiento!

– Imbécil. - gruñó al sentir como perdía el control del vehículo empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, a una velocidad estremecedora. El pelirrojo sujetó con fuerza el volante, tratando de enderezar el automóvil y hacerlo salir de ese vórtice que la velocidad había creado. Cuando lo consiguió, sintieron otra sacudida, y luego quietud.

El vehículo había quedado con la parte posterior sobre la acera. Sintiendo su corazón acelerado y la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, Iori apoyó la frente en el volante, sin poder creer que realmente había sucedido eso.

La puerta del lado donde estaba Athena estaba abierta. Frenético, trató de recordar si se había había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

– ¡Athena! - el pelirrojo salió bruscamente, e iba a recorrer todo el trayecto en que había perdido el control para buscarla, cuando la vio, de pie en medio del camino.

El viento helado de la noche hacia ondular su cabello lila. Se acercó y luego miro hacia la misma dirección, frunció el ceño.

Era Kyo sentado en una moto con la moto andando, el castaño encendió una pequeña llama y señaló al vehículo.

–Soy Kyo Kusanagi, el mejor luchador del mundo Yagami

Iori siguió la dirección que señalaba, y vio la razón por la que había perdido el control de su auto. La rueda delantera estaba totalmente quemada.

Kyo comenzó a acercarse con la moto hasta detenerse frente a la psíquica.

– Debemos irnos al hospital - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras un brillo juguetón iluminaba sus ojos cuando le dirigió una mirada a Iori. –Nos adelantaremos, Yagami - dijo mientas la psíquica se subió atrás y abrazo al Kusanagi, apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos, para sentir el brusco tirón de la moto al arrancar. Se sentía cansada y enojada al mismo tiempo con su esposo por lo que acaba de pasar, una vez más los dolores volvían.

– ¿Estás bien, Athena? - preguntó Kyo, volviéndose para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Athena sudó una gota.

\- ¡¿Y tú qué crees?! - cuestionó enfadada – Tu y Yagami me van a volver loca. -Kyo empezo a reír, ver a Athena enojada no era algo usual.

– Lamento lo sucedido pero había que darle una lección a ese presumido.

Siguió yendo en línea recta, esperando que ella respondiera.

– ¿Athena? - preguntó, deteniéndose alarmado. Estacionó la moto en una esquina y se volvió hacia su amiga, que descansaba contra su espalda -. ¿Athena? - volvió a llamar, al ver que ella no contesta.

La agarro de los hombros, y la obligó a incorporarse. Athena tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

–Papá. - susurro ella

El castaño se alarmó. Y al instante se maldijo en silencio. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Como pudo obligarla a irse con el en su estado?

– ¿Que hice? -murmuro sacándose la chaqueta negra y envolverla protegiéndola del frío de la noche. –Lo siento.. -se reprochó por haber actuado de esa manera tan impulsivo. El haber querido castigar a su rival pero no quería que le pasará nada.

Athena empezó a temblar, estaba caliente como si tuviera fiebre y la estrechó con fuerza, mirando la calle desierta, esperando ver aparecer el vehículo en cualquier momento. Athena tenía que ir al hospital.

–Apúrate, Yagami. - murmuró, sintiéndose culpable, mientras abrazaba aun más a su amiga.

...·:·:·:·:·…

– Maldita sea.

Leona esperaba a que Iori terminara de cambiar el neumático que estaba todo quemado.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Leona, el no le contesto. –¿Yagami? - le tocó levemente el hombro pero este la aparto violentamente, y ella retrocedió poniéndose en guardia. Lo noto alterado y su respiración agitada. –¿Estás bien?

–Solo no molestes. -respondio estremecido, cerró sus ojos sintiendo un dolor insoportable, no era el tipo de dolencia que le acompaño durante toda su vida sino distinta, más aguado que le producía una aflicción, desesperación insufrible. Amaba a su esposa y sentía que algo le había pasado. La angustia y el miedo se apoderó de él.

_Iori..._

Levantó la cabeza. ¿Lo llamaba...?

– A... Athena... - murmuró. Sacudió la cabeza. Era ella que le transmitía, dolor, miedo.. ella lo llamaba.. ella estaba sufriendo...

Gruñó apagadamente, lanzando un golpe contra la rueda que tenía frente a él y obligándola a quedarse en su lugar. Precipitadamente la aseguró, y con un gesto le indicó a Leona que subiera al vehículo mientras él lanzaba las herramientas en el compartimiento trasero del auto, luego se subió tras el volante.

– Sujétate - le dijo a la soldado, que se aseguró de ponerse el cinturón esta vez.

Otra vez encaminaron por la avenida a toda velocidad, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, vieron de lejos a los jóvenes aún lado del camino, la moto estaba ahí, pero los dos estaban en el suelo, se detuvo a centímetro de ellos y bajó precipitadamente, su corazón latiendo con violencia. Corrió hacia ella porque era la única persona que le importaba.

– Athena - llamó, tratando de controlar la creciente angustia.

Ella no se movió estaba en el suelo en los brazos de su rival quien lo veía preocupado.

– Yagami... - murmuró, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba en brazos a su amiga.

Miro a su rival con despreció ¿Que clase de amigo era? ¿Cómo no pudo protegerla? Iori se apresuró en dejarla dentro del vehículo.

– ¿Que demonios piensas que estás haciendo? - le dijo al Kusanagi, fríamente, mientras se volvía para encararlo. Se encontró con sus ojos marrones devolviéndole la mirada, pero la confianza en sí mismo parecía haberse esfumado. – ¿Acaso no eres un héroe del elemento fuego que iba a protegerla?

Lo tomó de la playera y lo miro a los ojos, el no respondió, quiso decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Apartó los ojos, avergonzado. No era necesario que Iori se lo dijera... Se había dado cuenta que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Iori lo soltó y se subió al vehículo y lo echaba a andar, no sin antes decirle.

–ya es hora que madures. - agrego el pelirrojo enfadando a su rival.

–fue tu culpa Yagami.. tu comenzaste. -murmuro en regañadientes mientras el automóvil se alejaba.

–pero tu no debiste llevarle el juego. -hablo Leona cruzada de brazos. –Jamás pense que podría llegar a ser tan desconsiderado... ¿Tirarte de un vehículo en movimiento es encerio? - le recriminó muy desepcionada.

¡Nunca creyó que podría sentir tanto miedo de quedarse sola!

–Leo..

–y mucho menos llevarte a Athena y ponerla en peligro.. dime algo Kyo ¿Que sientes por ella?

El castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido a esa pregunta de la peliazul.

–Solo somos amigos.. -le aseguro acercándose a ella quien esperaba una respuesta más coherente. – Athena es una de las pocas personas en la que puedo confiar y su amistad significa mucho para mi.

–¿Y en mi que sientes? -quiso saber haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran, Kyo sonrió al ver lo tierna que se veía.

Tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre su pecho sonriéndole de la forma más linda.

–Leona, tu me quemas por dentro.. lo que siento por ti es algo especial que no lo he sentido por nadie, inesplicable, hasta te puedo decir que contigo soy capaz de enfrentarme a lo que venga. -los ojos de Kyo brillaron extrañamente a lo que Leona sonrio. –Te amo y te amo de verdad. Aunque no me lo creas, aunque siempre lo dudes, aunque a veces no te lo demuestre, así con sinceridad, te amo.

–Kyo.. -musito para luego abrazarlo, en verdad lo amaba con el alma y por más que quisiera no podria separase de el.

Sollozó, en la soledad de la calle, ocultando su rostro sobre el pecho de su novio, su lugar era estar a su lado, lo único que llenaba su mente era que quería estar cerca de Kyo... cada segundo que estaba con él era eterno y le hacía sentir bien.

**Continuará... **


End file.
